Fire&Lighting
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Two and half years have passed since Riley and Rhoan entered their favorite anime. Naruto returns to Konoha and Team 7 is formed again. Only Sasuke isn't present and the gang are determined to bring him home. As Riley continues her adventures as a ninja her precious bond with her mate Kakashi grows.
1. Two And Half Years Later

**Hey guys!**

**I decided to start the sequel "Of Lighting&Fire" early. You can Riley's outfit on my deviantart under the user name Bloodyrose2017. All Naruto characters belong to their creator. All OC'S are mine. Enjoy!**

**Riley's POV**

It was hard to believe Rhoan and I had been in the fictional world of Naruto for two and a half years. A lot has happened since our arrival. I was now a Jounin a position I was very proud of. Juniper helped me train and missions helped as well. It was very hard work to become a Jounin but the end result was worth it. Rhoan became a Chunin a year after Naruto left. My little brother was taller now than he was when we first arrived here.

Thanks to Tsunade's training Sakura was a strong kunoichi. She's grown into a beautiful young woman and several occasions boys had asked her out. As for me and my handsome mate Kakashi things were really good. We have our own place now and I enjoy being able to wake up beside Kakashi every morning whenever he wasn't away on a mission.

For the time being Sakura and I were heading back towards the main gate. We just finished having lunch which was something we tried to do at least once a week.

"Hey Sakura! Riley!"

Sakura and I turned around to see Konohamaru heading our way with Udon and Moegi. They were of out of the academy and Genin now.

"Hey kids" I greeted the trio.

"Hi Konohamaru" Sakura added.

"So where are you heading off to?" Konohamaru asked.

"We're dropping by the main gate to pick something up for Lady Tsunade" Sakura answered. I invited the new Genin to come to the main gate with us which they accepted. Konohamaru explained to us the mission he just completed involving a runway cat. Poor Konohamaru got scratched up and I felt sorry for the cat since it's owner was well annoying. We swung by the main gate getting the paperwork Tsunade wanted and we were told something was waiting in town for us. I took off and it wasn't long until Sakura and Konohamaru's team followed.

It didn't take long to find what we were looking for. Naruto stood on top of a light post while Jiraiya was watching. The blonde was taller now and had a new outfit.

_He's become a handsome young man_ my dragon stated proudly.

"Hey Blondie! Welcome back!"

Immediately Naruto looked down and a big fat smile came to his lips. He jumped down from where he was and the big goof picked me up into his arms and spun me around in a hug.

"Riley long time no see!" Naruto beamed after putting me back down onto my feet.

"Likewise you've grown kid" I teased my friend.

"Naruto your back!"

Konohamaru and the others finally caught up.

"Good to see you guys again wow Sakura you've grown too" Naruto blushed and Sakura did as well.

"So do you think I'm more like a woman now?"

"Yeah your uh very pretty"

Sakura blushed even more and I smirked before turning to Jiraiya. The Sannin pulled me into an affectionate hug and I happily returned it. Konohamaru suddenly performed the Sexy Jutsu and Jiraiya's eyes widened in excitement. I did an anime fall while Konohamaru resumed back to his normal self. Jiraiya helped back to my feet and my eyes went wide when Sakura threw her first forward. She gave Naruto a good clocking on his cheek and the blonde was sent flying backwards and landed hard on the ground.

The kids gathered around me and Jiraya as Sakura stormed forward. Jiraiya and I sweat dropped as we watched Sakura unleash her fury on Naruto. Despite it being two and half years Sakura's temper hasn't changed. In fact the only temper she feared was mine and Tsunade's. Eventually after Sakura calmed down she and I parted ways with Konohamaru and took Jiraiya and Naruto to see Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade was happy to see Naruto had grown and then explained she wanted Naruto go up against someone. What Naruto didn't know it would be me and Kakashi he would be facing. Hence why my mate and haven't had missions for the past few days. But before Tsunade could tell Naruto who his opponent was we were interrupted by a knock at the door. Tsunade called for whoever it was to come in and the door opened.

"Holy crap! Naruto welcome back man!" Rhoan exclaimed rushing over to the blonde. My little brother and Naruto did a fist pump. Shikamaru at first didn't recognize Naruto but eventually he did. Naruto then said hello to Temari and asked how Gaara was doing. Naruto got excited when he heard Gaara was now the Kazekage of the Sand Village.

"Anyway Naruto you actually have two opponents" Tsunade interrupted.

"One of which is yours truly" I added giving Naruto a smirk.

"Wait! What?! Are you serious?!"

"Riley's a Jounin now dude" Rhoan stated proudly. "And I'm a Chunin"

"Well damn" Naruto said. "Congrats to you guys"

"Your other opponent is outside" I continued. Wondering who it was Naruto went to the window and opened it up. Kakashi sat outside rereading Make Out Tactics.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "Oh wait a second I almost forgot I got you and Riley something a little present"

I went to the window and joined the blonde outside.

"No way!" Kakashi and I yelled out in unison seeing two books.

It was the newest edition of Make Out Tactics. Naruto handed me mine and Kakashi took his.

"Oh man thanks Naruto I can't wait to read this"

I then kissed Naruto on the cheek while Kakashi opened his book in excitement. I went back inside and made Jiraiya autograph my copy which he happily complied.

_Come on sexy we can read our books later we don't want to piss off_ Tsunade off I told my mate through our mate bond.

_Oh I'm sexy am I?_ Kakashi teased.

I face palmed before Kakashi explained to Sakura and Naruto that she and him would face me and Kakashi together. However the exercise would be later and my mate disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Unlike my mate I can wait to read Make Out Tactics" I told Naruto and Sakura. "I'll make sure he arrives on time"

I then took my leave and followed my mate's scent trail and it led me to our apartment. Sure enough I found the Copy-Cat ninja on the couch already reading the book. Smirking I slid next to him and took the book from his grasp.

"Riley come on!" my mate complained. I put the book down on the coffee table before pulling down his mask and seized his lips with mine. My mate relaxed and soon caressed my face with one hand while the other was on my back. Our kiss got more heated when I slid my tongue into his mouth and proved dominant over him.

Eventually we broke apart so we could catch our breath.

"I'll never get tired of that" Kakashi purred.

"Glad I satisfy you babe" I teased him.

"Hmm perhaps we should do more?" he inquired with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Maybe later remember Naruto and Sakura are expecting us later"

"Oh right" my mate blushed.


	2. Bell Test Round 1

**Riley's POV**

"Hello friends!" I greeted Sakura and Naruto as I arrived at the training grounds. "Kakashi should be here in a second"

"You threatened to kick his ass didn't you?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Even better I hid our new Make Out Tactics so he wouldn't be late"

"That's genius" Sakura praised.

I smirked at her just as Kakashi arrived via a cloud of smoke.

"You two ready?"

"Damn straight" Naruto replied with excitement.

Kakashi leapt down from his post and unlocked the training grounds gate. As we approached the familiar area where Team 7 began both Sakura and Naruto thought back to their time with Sasuke before he left. It didn't take long for the two of them to begin sulking which made me feel bad for them. Kakashi suddenly made a come here gesture with his head and I walked over to my mate. He handed me a bell and I smirked.

I shook my bell which got the attention of Sakura and Naruto.

"Remember these?" Kakashi began. "The two of you will be doing the same exercise only this time Riley is with me"

"Your task is to get these bells away from both of us" I added.

"Since Riley hid the books there's no reading huh?" Naruto joked.

"Even if we had the books we couldn't read them since you and Sakura have both been trained by Sannin" Kakashi answered before he rose his headband to reveal his Sharingan. "I'll give you two another heads up, Riley's training has also paid off, you two have until sunrise tomorrow to get the bells from us"

_Appreciate the praise babe_ I told my beloved through the mate bond.

_You have become a strong kunoichi my love_ Kakashi responded.

Sunfyre rested in its scabbard on my back ready to use. My bell was tied securely to me and before Kakashi even said start did Naruto charge. He chose to attack Kakashi with shuriken and my mate threw his own back. Naruto jumped into the air to avoid Kakashi's weapons and I threw my own shuriken at the blonde. Naruto then used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to form and the clone got Naruto out of my shuriken's trajectory. Both the real Naruto and his clone landed back on the ground. The clone then was transformed into a giant shuriken and it's target was meant for me.

But before Naruto could toss it did Kakashi manage to grab Naruto's hand before it was thrown. I then saw another clone coming from behind Kakashi with a kunai and I was quick to call my element of water. A wall of ice formed around Kakashi keeping my mate safe.

"Holy crap" Naruto said eying the ice wall impressed.

"You're timing has improved Naruto consider me proud" I complimented. From within the ice wall Kakashi spoke.

"You're still impatient as ever"

"You also attacked before Kakashi could say start goofball" I added. "Now we shall begin"

My ice wall protecting Kakashi began to melt and I quickly used a smoke bomb to make my get away. I found a satisfactory spot to hide while Naruto got fussed at by Sakura. Nothing happened until the sun was beginning to set. Sakura looked all around her and then turned around. She then clenched her fist before throwing it hard into the ground making it shatter.

_Holy shit_ my dragon said.

As the ground shook Naruto had a WTF look on his face. I smirked and watched as the ground was opened enough for me to see a very surprised Kakashi Hatake. It was always funny to see in the anime but in person it was hilarious. Kakashi got out of the chasm and I then focused as many drops of water formed above my mate and then turned to ice.

"Sakura get out of there! It's Riley's Diamond Storm!" Naruto yelled out.

As the water drops formed into ice and began to shower upon then did Sakura and Naruto get the hell out of dodge. I followed after Sakura's scent and it led me to where she was hiding. Kakashi was already on the move and he was quick to locate Naruto. Suddenly my mate was startled by shuriken been thrown at him. Kakashi dodged them and he landed on the ground a few minutes later. As Sakura rejoined Naruto I was soon next to my mate.

"I'll handle Sakura" I told the Copy-Cat ninja.

Kakashi nodded before he ran very fast at Naruto and Sakura charged at me. I dodged her punches and she tried to snag my bell but I countered by giving her a roundhouse kick. Sakura didn't block the kick and she was sent flying backwards. Naruto was quick to catch her and Sakura thanked him before Kakashi was back at my side.

Naruto quickly formed many clones and together my mate and I took each clone down. Another tried to grab the bell from Kakashi but my mate was able to send the clone away from him with a throw. Kakashi then ran off with Naruto following with two more clones. Kakashi then disappeared for a second before reappearing next to Naruto and his clones. They then became bound with ninja wrap and Kakashi soon had them spinning towards the ground performing the Front Lotus technique.

Kakashi separated from the clones before the impact. The real Naruto jumped out from behind a bush and had his index fingers together as he charged at Kakashi. It was the One Thousand Years of Death move!

"Babe get the hell out of there!" I yelled.

Kakashi yelled before jumping in the air and landed with relief next to me. Naruto then performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu which resulted in thousands of clones surrounding me and Kakashi. As one the clones charged and together Kakashi and I fought them off. Sakura punched the ground making it shatter and some of the clones disappeared. Kakashi and I jumped backwards to avoid falling into Sakura's chasm. Kakashi then disappeared again and I turned to my friends.

"Keep up the good work guys" I praised before using another smoke bomb to make another get away. Since Kakashi might need my help I found another hiding spot next to the tree he used as cover. We remained quiet and kept our eyes and ears out for Naruto and Sakura. By the time the blonde and the hot headed kunai drew closer did night finally fall.

Kakashi made a hand sign and performed a Genjutsu.

_That's probably not going to fool them_ I warned Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura were seeing Sasuke wounded who supposedly escaped Orochimaru. Sure enough they didn't buy it and Sakura was quick to undo the Genjutsu.

"Naruto, Riley and Kakashi-Sensei are hiding behind those trees ahead" Sakura directed.

"Darn it" my mate and I said in unison.

Naruto summoned a clone and began to prepare his Rasengan. A minute later the blonde charged forward and destroyed the trees Kakashi and I hid behind. My mate and I were quick to get the hell out of the way.

"Things are just getting good you two" Naruto said with a smirk.

"You'll have to do better than Genjutsu" Sakura added.


	3. Bell Test Round 2

**Riley's POV**

Naruto suddenly spotted a bell on the forest floor.

"Check it out Kakashi Sensei must have dropped that"

"Naruto wait!" Sakura protested.

But it was too late Naruto grabbed the bell and it activated the trap. The blonde now hung upside down by one foot.

"Still looks your falling for the same old tricks" Kakashi taunted.

"Babe move it because that's a shadow clone"

No sooner had I spoke those words did the clone disappear catching Kakashi off guard. While Sakura and Naruto were busy dealing with Kakashi I retreated. Once I found a good hiding spot did I throw a string of kunai at Naruto. Naruto saw them coming and dodged them by jumping into the air.

"Gotcha Riley!"

I quickly turned around to see Sakura coming at me and fast. Within my mind I imagined a wall of ice forming a shield and it did the job. But thanks to Sakura's strength it would break and I bolted before her fist shattered the ice. I rejoined Kakashi and a second later Naruto and Sakura appeared in front of us.

Kakashi then made very fast hand signs before unleashing the signature Fireball Jutsu at Sakura and Naruto. The two of them dodged the giant orb of flame.

"Be on your guard love" Kakashi said before disappearing. While keeping my eyes and ears out for Sakura I watched as Naruto got pulled into the earth until only his head was sticking of the ground. But it was simply a shadow clone and I quickly turned to see Naruto and Sakura coming at me. I smirked knowing it was my turn to shake things up.

I jumped backwards getting close to the water behind me and once I landed on the ground I called to my element. A geyser of water formed behind me and I imagined it forming into solid ice. Soon the ice geyser took the form of a dragon head and after it roared did throw it's head back and unleash a wave of ice towards Naruto and Sakura. This move was named Ice Surge. Whoever was caught in its path would become trapped within a solid block of ice.

Sakura and Naruto retreated and I did the same. I was getting tired but still had plenty of energy to burn. I found Kakashi resting against a tree.

"Getting worn out yet babe?" I teased my mate.

"Getting there I wished you hadn't hid our books"

"Idiot be patient once we're done here, we'll go home and I return your book"

"I'll take your word for it, Sakura and Naruto have gotten stronger"

"Hell yeah they have they were smart to avoid being frozen by my Ice Surge"

"Wasn't that the attack that took you six months to master?"

"Yeah it was"

My beloved then stroked my cheek.

"You've become a strong kunoichi since you arrived here"

His comment made me blush.

**Naruto's POV**

Sakura and I were recovering from nearly being frozen by Riley's attack.

"We don't have a chance of getting near their bells unless we figure our what to do with Kakashi-Sensei's Sharingan and how to distract Riley long enough, they should have a weakness"

"A weakness? I wonder"

I thought for a few minutes wondering what Kakashi-Sensei's weakness could be and how we could use it to our advantage. Then the weakness came to me and what was even better it would work on Riley too. I then told Sakura who got excited.

"Of course that's simply brilliant! However Riley may not buy it"

"I think she will besides we need to make the first move and let's give it our best Sakura"

"You got it Naruto"

The two of us stood up before taking off.

**Riley's POV**

"Alright babe here they come" I told Kakashi getting to my feet. My mate did the same and a second later both Sakura and Naruto were coming at us at a fast rate of speed.

"Now Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"Listen to this you two! I know the final plot twist to Make Out Tactics"

Immediately my eyes wide and so did Kakashi's.

"What?! No! No!"

"Oh shit!"

I covered my ears blocking out Naruto's voice. Kakashi had to shut his eyes since the Sharingan could read the blonde's lips. Sakura appeared next to me and with a slash of her kunai she cut off the bell from my belt loop. Naruto got his bell from Kakashi and the exercise was over.

"Aww damn it" I said with sigh.

Kakashi opened his eyes and saw the Naruto and Sakura had our bells. He moaned and I patted him on the back.

"A ninja must see through deception" Naruto told us.

"Isn't that right you two?" Sakura added.

"Nice work you two" I praised my friends.

Kakashi chuckled and soon we were all laughing.

"Well done all of you" Tsunade said coming out of the shadows with Shizune and Jiraiya.

"Lady Tsunade" Sakura and I said in unison. Tsunade then officially proclaimed us a team once more. Only this is time Kakashi wasn't Sakura and Naruto's teacher anymore but an equal squad member.

"Your elemental attacks are very good Riley" Jiraiya complimented. I smirked at the Sannin before Tsunade dismissed us. Naruto invited me to go with him and Sakura at Ichiraku which I accepted but not before telling Kakashi where the books were hidden. Jiraiya ended up eating with us and as a treat he paid for meal which was sweet of him. Afterwards he decided to escort me back to my apartment.

"Thought I would let you know the Akatsuki are on the move" the Sannin explained as we walked.

"I'm not surprised" I replied. "Naruto will be kept safe from those assholes"

"Their still very interested in recruiting you or Rhoan" Jiraiya added.

"No surprise there"

We came to the door of my apartment and I gave Jiraiya one last hug before going inside. I snorted when I found Kakashi was on the couch reading his copy of the new Make Out Tactics book. He had changed out of his regular uniform and wore his casual pants and the typical muscle shirt. He didn't have his headband and mask on either.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself?" my mate teased.

"Yes it was nice and zip your mouth about the book no spoilers" I warned before going into our bedroom so I could change. I shut the door with a kick of my foot and then began to change. I was halfway done when I felt Kakashi's arms wrap themselves around my waist. Mind you I was half naked to the waist meaning I had no shirt on. I was out of my regular ninja clothes and wore regular sleeping shorts when my mate decided to barge in.

"You shouldn't have closed the door" Kakashi purred placing his chin on my right shoulder.

"Your are such a pervert babe" I scolded him.

"Only when necessary" my significant other answered. He then released me and I threw on a regular t-shirt. I then grabbed my copy of Make Out Tactics and turned to my mate with a smirk.

"Let's read our books together shall we?"

**Kakashi is a perv XD.**


	4. Kazekage Rescue Mission Begins

**Again sorry for the lack of updates guys! I've been working a lot lol. **

**Riley's POV**

"The four of you will leave immediately for the Sand Village" Tsunade briefed us. "Find out anything you can what's going on and assist in anyway you can"

"Understood Ma'am" I answered.

Naruto looked like he was about to say something stupid and both Sakura and I gave him a glare.

"Normally it takes three days to get to the Sand Village by foot but in this case" Tsunade then looked to me with a smirk.

"Sweet" I answered.

"Uh mind telling us what going on?" Naruto asked.

"We'll get there sooner by flight" Kakashi responded. "And Riley is large enough to carry the three of us"

"Whoa? Really? That's seriously cool" Naruto stated with excitement.

Tsunade dismissed us and after gathering the necessities for our mission did my mate and I meet up with Sakura and Naruto at the gate. Naruto shared a few words with Jiraiya while Kakashi took my things. He would hang onto them while I was in dragon form.

I made Kakashi back away with Sakura and Naruto before indigo colored smoke formed around my body and then I was on all fours as a dragon. I bent my body down low enough so Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto climbed onto my back.

"Use the spikes to hold on to" Kakashi advised.

Once my passengers were secure I opened my wings and took to the air.

"Holy crap!" Naruto exclaimed.

His remark made me and my inner dragon to smirk. Within a couple of hours we entered the Country of Wind which was the home of the Sand Village. Another hour passed until Naruto suddenly spotted Temari and Kakashi suggested I land. My wings were a little tired so a quick break wouldn't hurt.

Temari widened her eyed as I landed. The ground shook when my feet touched the ground and Naruto got off of my back with Sakura following. Kakashi decided to remain on my back while Temari was briefed of what was going on. Fifteen minutes later I was back in the air again this time with Temari on my back. Soon the forests below turned into deserts.

I scented a change in the weather and my inner dragon informed me a sandstorm was coming.

_I must land a sandstorm is dangerous to fly in_ I told Kakashi through our mate bond.

_Understood I'll let the others know_ my mate reassured me.

I landed outside of a cave before taking my human form. The sandstorm hit shortly after we sought cover.

"Tired?" Naruto asked.

"A little I've flown longer" I responded.

"We don't have much longer to reach the village" Temari reassured us.

"Hopefully this storm passes soon" Kakashi added looking outside of our refuge. I now had my things back from him.

"We shouldn't have to wait long these storms last for a half hour or less" Temari pointed out. True to her word the storm stopped about thirty minutes later and we were soon traveling to the Sand Village once again. My dragon and I breathed a sigh of relief when the gates to the Sand Village appeared on the horizon.

There Suna shinobi met up with us and we received news Kankuro was sick. And I mean very sick due to poison. The hospital was our next stop and since Sakura had medical training from Tsunade she was Kankuro's best chance. Sakura and Temari had hurried to Kankuro to begin treatment.

The next thing I knew an old woman was charging at Kakashi. Immediately I drew out Sunfyre and I felt my eyes turn gold and my pupils became like that of a cat. The old woman was Chiyo the grandmother of Sasori. I placed myself in front of Kakashi and Sunfyre's blade met with Chiyo's kunai.

"Back off human" I warned the elderly female. "Harm my mate and you'll deal with me"

I felt Kakashi place a hand onto my shoulder while Chiyo remained determined to hurt Kakashi.

"Sister the White Fang of Konoha died years ago" Chiyo's brother Ebizo told her. "And you know how protective dragon shifters are of their mates"

Chiyo widened her eyes seeing Kakashi wasn't the White Fang of Konoha. She lowered her kunai and backed away.

"My apologies" the old woman said with a bow.

I nodded and I put Sunfyre back in its scabbard. Sakura then said she needed for everyone who wasn't in the medical field to leave the room. So Naruto, Kakashi, and I would wait outside while Kankuro was being treated. If my healing powers went beyond healing external and internal injuries I would be of use. My dragon suddenly yawned and I did as well.

"Tired?" Kakashi asked as Sakura was treating Kankuro.

"Hell yes" I felt like I couldn't keep my damn eyes open.

Kakashi kissed my forehead through his mask and suggested I rest my eyes for a bit. He would wake me up if something came up. I took his advice and leaned my body into his. My mate put his left arm around me as I lay my head on his shoulder and soon sleep claimed me.


	5. Battle Preparation

**Riley's POV**

Sakura had been successful with saving Kankuro's life. It was all thanks to her medical training from Tsunade he survived Sasori's poison. A little while ago we received word that Tsunade was sending Team Guy as back up. I smirked at that news since Josephine was now part of Guy's squad. She was a Chunin and was currently working hard to become a Jounin.

Naruto looked forward to seeing Neji and Lee again no doubt. After Kankuro was awake he explained he managed to grab hold of a piece of Sasori's clothing. Kakashi then summoned his ninja hounds while I did the same by summoning Tsunami along with his siblings Aqua and Dorian. The water phoenix siblings would aid the hounds searching for the Akatsuki hideout.

Night had fallen so in the morning we would leave the Sand Village to find Gaara and get him back.

"Everything alright?" Kakashi inquired.

He had broken my train of thought. We had a guest room together and my mate was already shirtless with pajama pants to sleep in. His mask and headband joined his ninja gear close to mine. I was in my pajamas as well.

"Yes I'm fine" I reassured the Copy-Cat ninja. "However tomorrow we will cross paths with Itachi Uchiha sort of"

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"It won't really be him but the dead body of the missing sand ninja Yura"

"I'm glad you told me about that, however even if Itachi isn't there physically it's still a copy of him"

"His genjutsu won't work on me since I'm not human so my dragon half will help"

_Indeed I shall_ my dragon agreed.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around me and drew me close to him.

"I won't become prey to his Infinite Tsukuyomi again" he promised.

If Kakashi did fall under such a thing I would suffer the same fate due to our mate bond.

"You better not the last time you fell under it really scared me" I confessed.

My mate then gave me a reassuring kiss to relax me.

_I will never tire of his kisses_ my dragon purred.

_Oh shut up_ I scolded her.

**Next Morning**

The next morning after we all had breakfast did Tsunami return with news. Pakkun had found the spot where the Akatsuki were hiding with Gaara. Kakashi told Tsunami to relay his commands to Pakkun after finding him again. The male water phoenix understood before taking his leave. The hideout was located in the Land of Rivers and now our mission was to retrieve Gaara whether he was alive or dead. By now he was probably halfway through the extraction ceremony and once it was over he would die. Lady Chiyo joined our squad and it wasn't long until we left the Sand Village to begin the mission again. Soon the desert changed into forests and my dragon seemed to be anxious.

_What is it that has you rattled?_ I asked her.

_Itachi_ she replied.

_Remember my friend it really won't be him but still it will seem real enough_ I told her.

_Indeed_ she then went silent.

"Hey Naruto how long have the Akatsuki been after you?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"They once came to Konoha three years ago" Kakashi began. "They were hoping to find Naruto along with wanting to recruit Riley and Rhoan"

"Remember dragon shifters are low in numbers Sakura, hell in order to keep Naruto safe I fended off Kisame of the Hidden Mist" I interjected.

"You were lucky because Pervy Sage was there" Naruto added.

He was right on that one. If Jiraiya hadn't arrived when he did Naruto and I could have easily been killed.

"So why wait all this time to make move?" Sakura questioned.

"Naruto was with Jiraiya so that could be one reason why they haven't tried to recruit any dragon shifters I don't know" Kakashi theorized.

"The Akatsuki waited for three years so they would be fully prepared for the extraction of the tailed beasts" Chiyo corrected. "There are nine tailed beasts in all, creatures who have large amounts of chakra, and many villages fought over control of them for military purposes"

"Shukaku is the one tailed beast that resides within Gaara" I went on. "There seven more out there"

"What the Akatsuki are doing is f**ked up pardon my language" Naruto growled with a faint blush.

We continued on in silence and we came out of the woods ready to cross a field when Kakashi and I saw him up ahead. Itachi Uchiha had been sent to deal with us.


	6. Itachi vs Team Kakashi

**Riley's POV**

"Everybody stop!" Kakashi commanded and we all did. Despite it being three years Itachi hadn't changed one bit. The older Uchiha looked to us with his Sharingan.

"Who's that?" Sakura inquired.

Naruto growled angrily and I did as well.

"I know you" Naruto hissed.

"Itachi Uchiha" I added feeling my fangs elongating. As the wind blew I felt my eyes turn gold and my pupils were now narrowed like that of a snake. This was to protect me from any of Itachi's genjutsu. "He's the one who slaughtered his entire clan and the one Sasuke wants to kill"

Sakura remained quiet at that revelation. I felt her anger come to life and I didn't blame her.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Riley it's been awhile" Itachi greeted us.

"Everyone avoid his eyes" Kakashi advised.

"He uses visual genjutsu trust me it's something you don't want to experience"

A smirk came to Itachi's lips when I said those words.

"Your lucky to be immune then Riley, I see you no longer have Orochimaru's mark"

I remained quiet because he was trying to distract me which wasn't going to work.

"I've gone up against an Uchiha in the past" Chiyo said.

"Itachi uses Mangekyo Sharingan" Kakashi interrupted. "The last time we fought I was placed under a Tsukuyomi"

"Which your gonna pay for!" I shouted at the older Uchiha.

"You haven't lost your fire Riley" Itachi spoke.

"So she and I weren't enough for you huh? You had to go after Gaara as well! We'll destroy every one last one of you!"

"I wonder just how much damage has already been done to your eyesight" my mate said before lifting his headband up to reveal his left eye. Itachi's eyes widened at his remark. The Uchiha then closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

I undid Sunfyre knowing a fight was about to go down. Itachi then lifted his right hand up and pointed towards us.

"It's time you came with me, Naruto, Riley"

"Like hell I am!" I yelled before charging forward. I swung my fist forward and Itachi blocked my blow. Something shot forward behind me and it was a clone. Knowing I was in front of a clone myself I was quick to thrust Sunfyre's blade into it. Behind me Naruto attacked with Rasengan and on impact the clone in front of him disappeared and mine did as well in a cloud of smoke.

Then like lighting the real Itachi came out of nowhere and punched away Sunfyre from my hand. But before he could touch me I sank my fangs hard into his hand and he swore. Kakashi then attacked using his Lighting Blade and the older Uchiha broke free from my fangs and jumped backwards.

Sakura and Chiyo brought Naruto out of Itachi's genjutsu.

"Are you alright Naruto?" I called back to the blonde.

"Yeah I think so" Naruto answered.

I then turned to back to Itachi and a second later both Kakashi and I shot towards him. The Uchiha made hand signs before releasing his Phoenix Flower Jutsu at us. My mate and I dodged the flames and Itachi then used his Fireball Jutsu. The orb of fire was coming at me and Kakashi fast and I was quick to summon an ice wall to protect us. When fire and ice met it created a mist and we used this to our advantage to get away.

"Nice save" my beloved praised me He then made hand signs and soon the entire field was covered with more mist.

"You distract Itachi until I move in" Kakashi stated.

"Got it"

I then left Kakashi's side and stealthy made my way out of the mist.

"So Riley you have gotten stronger" Itachi greeted me as I approached.

I didn't reply and instead called to my element. A geyser of water shot out of the ground behind me and then formed into a dragon's head.

"Say hello to my Ice Surge Uchiha!" I shouted as the dragon's mouth opened and shards of ice were projected towards Itachi. Itachi countered with another Fireball Jutsu. I made an orb of water surround me so I would be kept safe from Itachi's attack. His fire attack pushed my water shield backwards and eventually the flames subsided and my shield broke.

Even though my element kept me safe I still felt the heat from Itachi's fire. Kakashi then shot out of the ground right in front of Itachi but it was a clone. Both Itachi and the clone grabbed hold of one another. It took a moment for Itachi to figure out he was dealing with a clone and the real Kakashi shot out of the ground next to me.

"Take him and my shadow clone out Naruto!" Kakashi called.

"You got it!"

Suddenly Naruto and a clone of his were charging at Itachi with huge a Rasengan forming. The Uchiha was caught off guard and when Naruto made his target it made a huge impact.

"Holy shit" I said not believing my eyes.

Naruto really has become stronger and my dragon was impressed.

When the dust cleared and everything settled down before us was the body of Yura. I looked to the sky thinking that even though Itachi hadn't really been there it sure felt like it was him. There was one thing I was grateful though from Itachi. Thanks to his tip I was now free of Orochimaru's curse mark.


	7. Deidara vs Naruto, Kakashi&Riley

**Riley's POV**

We all took a break after the fight against Itachi. We all would need our strength for the battle to come. Chiyo sent a message to her brother notifying him that Yura had died. Once Kakashi felt we had rested long enough did we continue on our way. As we traveled Naruto was getting agitated and I didn't blame him. Chiyo wondered why Naruto was so keen on saving Gaara and Kakashi told her he too was a jinchuriki. The old woman was surprised at this revelation.

"Guys up ahead" I said getting everyone's attention. We had finally arrived where the Akatsuki were hiding. Well Deidara and Sasori were lounging . Team Guy was already here and I gave Josephine a wink. She smirked in return before we focused our attention on the big ass rock in front of us. The boulder had a seal on it which wasn't a surprise. Naruto was even more agitated and hoping it might calm him down I placed a hand onto his shoulder. The blonde looked to me while Guy and Kakashi talked on how to get inside where Gaara was.

Naruto's eyes were red and I felt the spirit of the Nine-Tailed Fox. In response my eyes turned gold and my pupils narrowed showing the tailed beast my inner dragon. A few minutes passed until Naruto seemed to relax a little.

"Thanks Riley" the blonde said. Naruto then said hello to Lee, Neji, Tenten, and Josephine.

"I can't feel locate Gaara but I managed to get a glimpse of a statue inside" Neji explained. His Byakugan was activated.

"Gaara is inside" I stated to the Hyuga. "His scent lingers here"

"He is definitely inside" Josephine agreed.

"This barrier seal can't be broken unless the four other tags within the vicinity are ripped off at the same time" Kakashi explained. Neji focused using his Byakugan before telling us.

"I've located the four other tags" he informed.

"Nice work love" Josephine praised her mate. She went over to him and gave Neji a kiss on the cheek making him blush. Kakashi told Guy and his squad to be careful before they disappeared to deal with the tags. My dragon half growled. She was eager to fight the two Akatsuki members inside.

A few minutes passed before Guy informed Kakashi via a wireless headset they were ready to rip the tags off. Kakashi ripped off the seal on the boulder and no doubt the other tags were as well. The barrier sure enough broke and Sakura stepped forward.

"Don't hurt yourself Sakura" I warned.

"I won't" she reassured me before balling her fist and using her Chakra Enchanced Strength she punched the boulder hard and the entire thing shattered making the ground shake.

_Sakura's strength will never cease to amaze me_ my dragon said.

_She was trained by Tsunade_ I replied.

Eventually the dust cleared and inside waiting for us was Deidara and Sasori. In front of them was Gaara who was now dead.

"I wondered how long we would need to wait until you guys found us" Deidara greeted. At seeing Gaara's lifeless body Naruto was beyond angry. His eyes became red and his whiskers became more defined due to him channeling the Nine Tails chakra

Deidara smirked before noticing I was next to Naruto.

"Riley was it? This is the first time I've met a dragon shifter"

"Watch it Deidara" Sasori warned his companion. "Dragon shifters are known for their tempers and Itachi said hers isn't worth provoking"

"I'm going to f**king kill you!" Naruto yelled shocking me and everyone else in the room.

Deidara smirked but before he could snatched Gaara with his clay bird I was quick to form an ice wall around Gaara's body.

"What the hell?!" Deidara protested.

"Your not going anywhere with Gaara" I told him.

"Hmm your no fun Riley" Deidara pouted. He then created a clay bird and hurriedly got onto it before flying out of the cave with Naruto hot on his trail. I took my dragon form and gently took Gaara into my right foot before hurrying outside. Chiyo and Sakura would deal with Sasori while Naruto, Kakashi, and I would handle Deidara.

Once outside I summoned Anahita and the water phoenix appeared. I lay Gaara carefully before her and she took his body into her talons with ease before spreading her wings and took flight. She would take Gaara and keep him safe while we dealt with Deidara and Sasori. I felt Kakashi get onto my back and I opened my wings and took to the sky.

Deidara had been too focused on baiting Naruto who was still following him from below to notice me following me at first.

"Oh shit" he muttered.

The blonde bastard I bet underestimated how much of a threat I was.

_I suggest you back off he's about to use explosives_ my dragon suggested.

No sooner had she told me that Deidara sent clay birds directly towards me. The birds then grew larger and I was quick to dive down before the explosives went off.

"Damn it dragon!" Deidara protested. In frustration he sent more clay explosives but this time I opened my mouth and unleashed dragon fire.

_Hold your breath babe the smoke will be an advantage_ I told my mate.

_Will do but don't linger too long_ Kakashi warned.

When my dragon fire met with the explosives I maneuvered my body so Kakashi and I wouldn't be harmed by the blast. I then flew my way through the smoke and soon I was back in the clear sky. Seeing Kakashi and I were still alive Deidara made his clay bird fly faster. Naruto still tailed Deidara from below and I was getting closer to the asshole ahead.

_I'm about to use my Mangekyo Sharingan_ Kakashi warned. I need to you stay back and make sure Naruto doesn't get closer to me

_Will do_ I answered and Kakashi disappeared from my back. I then moved away until I felt I was a safe enough distance away from Kakashi. Below Naruto stopped wondering what was going on. Eventually I felt the change and ahead Kakashi had begun using his Mangekyo Sharingan technique Kamui. It was an inter-dimensional move that trapped a person within a vortex. It didn't take long for the jutsu to hit Deidara and the blonde jerk struggled. He had no idea what was going on and a few seconds later his left arm was torn from his body.

Naruto saw his advantage and he ran after Deidara once more. While this happened I looked for Kakashi and found my exhausted mate panting heavily on the water below. I maneuvered my body around obstacles until I was directly above him. Kakashi disappeared and then reappeared on my back.

_Your done fighting_ I told my mate. _Mangekyo always wears you out_

_Indeed it does_ Kakashi agreed.

Suddenly our attention was reverted when we saw Naruto suddenly appear over Deidara and he punched the hell out of him. Naruto was under the influence of the Nine Tails which wasn't good. The punch made Deidara fall off from his clay bird and as he fell towards the forest floor Naruto summoned Shadow Clones which surrounded the rogue ninja. They each grabbed Deidara's remaining limbs and the clones together slammed Deidara hard in the ground.

_That has to hurt_ I said with a wince.

_No doubt_ my dragon agreed.


	8. Mangekyo Sharingan&Redemption

**Riley's POV**

Naruto was beating the hell out of Deidara with hate filled punches. Blood sprayed in the air and Naruto's knuckles had blood on them too. Then Naruto prepared for the Rasengan and when finished being formed the blonde pushed it into Deidara's stomach. However the only thing the Rasengan hit was clay since Deidara performed the Body Replacement Jutsu.

_Oh no_ my dragon stated seeing a long red chakra tail form_. This isn't good he's already taken his_ _One_-_Tail_ form.

This was definitely not good at all.

_I need to get to Naruto before he grows a second tai_l Kakashi told me.

Be careful I warned my mate and Kakashi disappeared from my back. I flapped my wings in repeated motions and I growled when a second tail was beginning to form. Eventually the second tail joined the first. Naruto leapt to a tree and with the Nine-Tails power fueling his actions Naruto punched the tree trunk hard causing a wave of destruction throughout the forest which resulted in more trees getting torn to shreds. Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto at a safe enough distance hoping to calm him down. But Naruto attacked and a dust cloud blocked my sight of Naruto and Kakashi.

Kakashi was lucky to avoid getting seriously hurting. My mate then pulled something from his back pouch and it was a seal meant specifically made to surpress all the chakra in Naruto's body. This included the Nine-Tails chakra. Kakashi then snuck up on Naruto and quickly placed the seal onto his headband on the metal part. Immediately the Nine-Tails chakra disappeared and Naruto tilted backwards. Kakashi caught him and I proceeded to land next to them.

I nudged Naruto with my snout and the blonde reassured me by stroking it. A few minutes later Sakura found us and she was banged up due to her fight with Sasori. Chiyo looked the same and she was exhausted.

"Sasori has been dealt with" Sakura informed. "Though I'm sure I'll hurt like hell later"

"Good work Sakura remind me not to anger you" Naruto responded.

His remark got her to chuckle before I bent down and waited for my comrades to get onto my back. I then took flight and no sooner had I done this another dragon appeared. It was Josephine in her dragon form and her scales were a fiery red. Her physique matched mine and Rhoan's. She had her exhausted squad on her back and she roared. Realizing Deidara was about to blow thing up again I made sure to pick my speed and so did Josephine.

However soon there was huge explosion and it was coming after us very quickly due to its size. The blast was suddenly countered with Kakashi's Kamui. By the time the explosion was transported to another dimension I felt Kakashi pass out. He would be alright after some rest and I followed Josephine. Eventually she and I landed in an open field allowing our companions off of our backs before reverting to our human forms. We landed here because Anahita chose this spot to regroup with us. Gaara was safely on his back and the water phoenix did a good job guarding him.

She disappeared in a cloud of smoke while Sakura checked on Gaara.

"Can he be saved?" Naruto asked her.

Sakura didn't answer and Naruto realized it was too late for Gaara. The blonde began to cry and I went over to him and drew him into me.

"This isn't fair" he said tears going down his face.

"You should calm down" Chiyo suggested.

"No disrespect Lady Chiyo but shut it" I growled.

"It's your fault along with the rest of the Sand Village Gaara shouldn't even had Shukaku sealed inside him in the first place! You never considered Gaara's feelings or life into consideration!" Naruto snapped at her. "No person should carry the burden of having a tailed beast inside them making a jinchuriki, Gaara shouldn't have had his life altered!"

Chiyo remained silent but I knew Naruto's words hurt her. It was her after all that sealed Shukaku inside Gaara. The old woman then walked over to Gaara's lifeless body and bent down over him. Her palms glowed blue with her chakra.

"What is she doing?" Josephine asked.

"Redeeming herself" I replied.

Chiyo was performing a reincarnation jutsu. However for this to work a life must be exchanged for another life meaning Chiyo would die to revive Gaara. Naruto broke away from me to interfere but was stopped by Sakura. Chiyo panted and she wouldn't be able to revive Gaara due to her low chakra. Seeing she needed help Naruto offered his own chakra to supplement hers. So the blonde jinchuriki had his palms on top of hers allowing his chakra to flow into her body.

"Your power to make friends with anyone will make you into a fine Hokage, Sakura it has been a pleasure my dear getting a chance to work with you and one day you will surpass Tsunade"

The old woman then looked to me and Kakashi.

"You are lucky to have the son of the White Fang as a mate, and your dragoness will continue to treasure you"

Immediately I blushed and I felt Kakashi come up behind me and his arms wrapped themselves around me. Then the ritual was over and Sakura made sure to catch Chiyo as her body fell backwards. She had passed on and in exchange for her life did Gaara open his eyes. The young Kazekage at first was unsure what was going on and he sat up. Naruto had his hand placed on Gaara's shoulder.

"Welcome back"

**A Few Minutes Later.**

The whole Sand Village surrounded us. In the midst of everything a girl with the same colored hair as Cyrus's and his eyes rushed through the crowd in tears. She was soon on her knees and her arms were wrapped around Gaara's neck. Gaara's eyes softened and he wrapped an arm around the crying kunoichi.

"I forgot to mention about my little sister Hikari is the Kazekage's girlfriend, their also mate bound" Josephine explained.

"Well damn" I said.


	9. Return to Konoha&New Team Members

**Riley's POV**

Upon returning to the Sand Village there was a large crowd eager to see the return of Gaara. What Chiyo did had been selfless and when she passed on she looked peaceful. Her body was now being carried into the Sand Village first as a sign of respect for Chiyo and her sacrifice. I had a chance to meet Hikari and she was a kind and spirited kunoichi. According to her she had fought alongside Gaara when Deidara tried to harm the shinobi of his home. Once Gaara had been rendered unconscious Hikari fell into a coma. She had awoken at the same time her mate did.

Naruto and Gaara had a sweet goodbye and they shook hands before we all headed back to the Leaf Village. We all stopped by Chiyo's grave to pay our respects before eventually leaving. Now I was in my dragon form flying back to Konoha with a very exhausted Kakashi Hatake on my back. I carried my stuff in my claws. I landed outside of the gates of Konoha before sunset. Kakashi was able to get off of my back and then I returned to my human form. Once I had my stuff back on did I wrap one of Kakashi's arms around me and I led my mate towards the hospital.

"You'll be in the hospital for a bit babe" I explained to Kakashi.

"Don't remind me" the Copy-Cat ninja complained.

A few minutes later we arrived at the hospital and I didn't leave until Kakashi was admitted. I took his stuff and mine back to the our apartment. After unpacking I threw my clothes and Kakashi's into the washing machine which I would start later. I then took a much needed shower which felt wonderful.

An hour and half later I was back the hospital with my tablet so Kakashi and I could watch the latest anime we were binging on. And that anime was still Inuyasha.

"When will Inuyasha stop being an idiot?" Kakashi asked me at the end of an episode. "It's apparent he loves Kagome but he still yearns for Kikyo"

"You'll find out in the Final Act" I answered. "I'm just glad you like the anime"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"I do like it but watching it with you is even better"

"You're a flirtatious bastard you know that right?"

Kakashi chuckled and I made sure no one was around before I pulled his mask down giving him a much needed kiss. Despite being weakened by the Mangekyo Sharingan my mate easily pulled me into his lap. He wore one of his usual muscle shirts and he wrapped his muscular arms around my waist possessively.

Kakashi pushed his tongue into my mouth and our tongues danced. Eventually we pulled apart from our lip lock.

"Are you sure you aren't sick? Because that was one hell of a kiss" I joked.

"I definitely can't leave the hospital but I'm more than capable of kissing you" my mate teased. "Lady Tsunade said due to our fight with Deidara I will be in bed for a week"

"That will give me you time to read Make Out Tactics, well us time I think Tsunade wants to me recover as well" I stated.

"I think I want another episode of Inuyasha" Kakashi suggested.

**A Few Days Later.**

Naruto and the others returned to Konoha two days after Kakashi and I did. They were all exhausted and came by to visit Kakashi during visiting hours. I spent the past few days at home, visiting Kakashi, hanging around with Sakura and Naruto, etc.

Eventually Tsunade and Sakura pulled me aside saying we would be going on another mission. I knew this mission would involve Kabuto and Orochimaru. At thinking of seeing that snake bastard again made my blood boil. I offered to try and help Naruto find a new teammate to replace Sasuke's absence but the blonde suggested I spend time with Kakashi or Rhoan. Tsunade also made it clear I was to rest before the mission. And I wasn't going to disobey her. This all happened yesterday and now I was prepped up for the mission waiting with Sakura at the meeting spot.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called coming up to us.

"I wonder who our new teammates are" Sakura said.

"Who knows" Naruto added with a shrug. The blonde then turned to me. "How's Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Making a slow recovery" I replied.

Suddenly my dragon growled unpleasantly and I turned to see we were no longer alone. Leaning against the wall was none other than our new teammate Sai and with him was Yamato.

"Naruto, Riley, Sakura, I am Yamato and will be Kakashi's replacement for this mission and Sai is your new teammate"

"He sure didn't act like a team player earlier when he attacked me and Shikamaru's team"

Sai chucked before replying.

"My apologies I was merely testing you"

Uh oh he's about to say something he'll regret later my dragon said.

"And my suspicions were correct your nothing but a mere weakling"

Silence ensued before Naruto lost it.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU ASSHOLE?!"

Sakura and I had to hold Naruto back so he wouldn't clobber Sai.

"He's our teammate now Naruto so cool it!" I shouted.

"And your being a jerk if you keep this up no one will like you" Sakura berated our new teammate.

"I like everyone including ugly girls like you"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Sakura yelled now more pissed off than Naruto. Yamato had to hold her back and I went over to Sai and slapped him across the face. Naruto and Sakura went wide eyed and Sai was surprised I slapped him. He had an angry hand print on his cheek.

"I'm not going to tolerate your bullshit with Naruto and Sakura pal" I began. "I'm sure your aware that dragon shifters have tempers worse than a humans so don't push it"

"Noted" Sai answered.

"Our mission is to apprehend Sasori's spy at Tenchi Bridge in Kunsagakure" Yamato explained.

I listened to the rest of the mission instructions and since the others had to get their things I headed to the hospital after we were dismissed.

"Hey handsome" I greeted my mate coming through the hospital window.

Kakashi looked up from his reading.

"Getting ready to head out?" he asked seeing I was prepped for a mission.

"Yeah I have an hour to kill before meeting the others at the gate" I explained.

Kakashi nodded before he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap. He pulled us mask down and kissed my left hand taking his time with my fingers.

"Be careful on this mission my love" he told me.

"I will"

I then placed my forehead against his.

"I love you"

"As do I" Kakashi replied.


	10. Team Bonding? Yeah Right!

**Riley's POV**

Naruto continued to glare at Sai even after we left Konoha. Sai made a stupid comment and Naruto snapped back at him.

_Those two better shut up soon_ my dragon growled.

I agreed with her because the way Naruto was acting with Sai was just like he did with Sasuke back in the day. At the thought of the Uchiha I wondered how he would react when we saw him. Ever since I arrived in the shinobi world I was one of the few people Sasuke actually warmed up to.

I was in such deep thought I haven't noticed Sakura had stopped Naruto from attacking Sai. Then the next thing that happened Sai was punched hard in the face sending him flying across the ground. I smirked because Sai needed a taste of his own medicine. Yamato had enough and he formed a wooden cage that trapped Sakura, Sai, and Naruto.

"Nice Wood Release" I praise the former Anbu. Yamato nodded at my remark before turning to the others.

"You three can either spend your time together locked in a wooden cage or spend the rest of the day at the hot springs it's your choice"

"Hot springs!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura and Sai agreed with the blonde so we all continued walking until we came to the hot springs in question. After shedding our clothes Sakura and I ventured into the warm water on the women's side.

"Damn this feels good" I said leaning against a rock.

"Yeah hey Riley?"

I looked to Sakura and she had a concerned look on her face.

"How will you feel if we crossed paths with Sasuke or Orochimaru?"

Her questions surprised me and I thought for a moment before answering.

"To be honest I don't know" I replied honestly. "I'll be happy to see Sasuke but Snake Bastard forget it, in fact last time we met he actually kissed me"

"Oh man that's just wrong" Sakura said with a shiver.

"Tell me about it his tongue creeps me out" I added shuddering.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Naruto suddenly snapped.

Both Sakura and I opened our eyes in horror. I guess Sai wasn't done harassing Naruto and I wished the damn idiot would knock it off.

"DAMN IT! YOUR ALWAYS BALLS THIS AND BALLS THAT! YOUR SO ANNOYING!"

The women chuckled and I face palmed while Sakura buried herself deeper into the water. Eventually after Sakura and I were satisfied with the spring we climbed out of the water and dressed in dry clothes before finding a feast waiting for us. I took a seat next to Naruto and it wasn't long until we began to eat our hearts out. Yamato of course explained he paid for hot springs and the meal so our team morale could be boosted. I ended up sleeping well thanks to my full stomach.

The next morning after having a quick breakfast I found Sakura and Sai.

"Damn nice work" I told Sai admiring his artwork.

Sai turned to me and he actually smiled. This was a genuine smile instead of a fake.

"Why thank you do you have any hobbies?"

"Meh whenever I'm not on missions I like to read" I answered. "I also like adult coloring books for some reason just coloring something relaxes me"

"I like those too" Sai responded. "I have a few I don't use if you would like them"

"Sure"

Naruto walked on over and he spotted Sai's artwork. He then replied.

"That's nothing special"

"Shut it Naruto" I growled shooting the blonde a glare. Sakura immediately paled hearing my tone turn angry and Naruto quickly apologized.

"Now I see how dragon shifters easily get angered" Sai chuckled nervously.

He then said we could go on ahead to pack and he we would catch up. Sakura and I returned to our room and collected our things before meeting back with the guys at the exit. We were back on our way heading in the direction of Kunsagakure. We made camp at nightfall and Yamato created a wooden house for us to sleep in

Yamato then went into details about the mission. He used Sakura's description of Sasori so Orochimaru's spy wouldn't suspect a thing. This included Saori's quirks and mannerisms. Yamato would pretend to be Sasori inside a copy of Hiruko the puppet which Sasori hid in.

_That thing was damn creepy_ my dragon said.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and I would be Yamato's back up in case he were to fail to capture the spy in question. Sakura would work with Yamato while I would work with Sai and Naruto. This was a buddy system where two shinobi fought while the others protected them.

We spent the next day practicing the scenario. By the time we finished I was worn out and so were the others. As I fell asleep I knew tomorrow shit got real and I hoped when I saw Orochimaru I wouldn't lose myself to blood lust.

**Anybody else love adult coloring books? XD **


	11. Return of Orochimaru

**Riley's POV**

"There are no traps or individuals on the bridge" Sai said. He had used his Super Beast Imitating Drawing technique to create small mice to scout out the bride and found nothing. Yamato then transformed into Sasori's puppet Hiruko. After managing his voice to sound like the puppet did Yamato venture to the bridge.

Already my dragon was on edge. The four of us waited behind a rock which gave us a good view of the bridge. Then from the opposite side of the bridge came the spy in question at the same time Yamato did. Even from underneath the cloak I could see Kabuto Yakushi.

"Is that Kabuto?" Sakura demanded.

"Yes" I confirmed for her.

Kabuto and Yamato were out of earshot so we couldn't hear their conversation.

"Should we join Captain Yamato?" Naruto asked Sakura quietly.

"No" Sakura replied. "The wind hides our presence hence why we can't hear them"

Suddenly my inner dragon snarled and I knew she felt Orochimaru's presence. From my spot I looked over the bridge and knew that Snake Bastard was watching from the trees. Yamato continued talking with Kabuto no doubt asking where Sasuke and Orochimaru were. Then Yamato pulled out a kunai at the same Orochimaru appeared behind Kabuto.

"Holy shit" Naruto said. "Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru used his snakes to try and bind Kabuto but Kabuto leapt out of the way and turned to face Orochimaru. Suddenly Kabuto used his chakra scalpel move and sliced his hand at Hiruko. The wooden puppet shattered and Yamato leapt into the air before landing on the bridge. Orochimaru used his Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands to try and kill Yamato but the former Anbu used a Body Replacement with Wood Release. Orochimaru was surprised at this revelation. A few minutes later Yamato signaled and it wasn't long until then four of us appeared before Kabuto and Orochimaru.

Already Naruto was getting agitated.

"Well its you again" Kabuto greeted us.

"I know that face all too well" Orochimaru said looking at Sakura first. His golden eyes then looked to Naruto next. "And the Nine-Tails has tagged along"

When Orochimaru looked to me I held my ground.

"My dear Riley you are still as beautiful as ever" he purred.

"You leave her alone" Naruto hissed.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly. He eyed me with lust and desire in his eyes and I actually shivered. Even after two and half years Snake Bastard still had this effect on me.

"We might as well have some fun together" Orochimaru stated. "Let's find out who has gotten stronger you or Sasuke"

Next to me Naruto's nails turned into claws and the power of the Nine-Tails was beginning to awaken.

"Give Sasuke back" Naruto demanded. "You give him back"

Then the familiar orange-red aura of the demon fox surrounded Naruto.

"Shit" I said.

"It's not as simple as giving him back" Kabuto explained. "Really your way off here Sasuke came to us of his own accord you can't dwell"

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP FOUR-EYES!" I spat.

Orochimaru chuckled again.

"There's that fire I missed"

"Ah yes you have missed Riley's presence Lord Orochimaru"

Orochimaru eyed me again and he smirked.

"That I have and my sweet dragoness I can feel you've gotten stronger"

Suddenly Naruto leapt into the air and was now above Orochimaru. With a swipe of his hand the blonde sent the Snake Sannin flying backwards hard. Shit was about get real alright. Sakura looked scared as she watched and I even felt fear. Seeing Naruto like this in person was frightening.

Kabuto being the idiot he was taunted Naruto.

"Oi! Shut the hell up Kabuto!" I snapped.

The wind blew around us and it wasn't long until I saw movement. Orochimaru had recovered from Naruto's assault and was returning to the bridge in a new body.

"Your starting to act like a jinchuriki aren't you boy?" Orochimaru asked Naruto. He then looked to Yamato and proceeded to walk on to the bridge until he came to a stop close to Naruto. Orochimaru talked about Yamato which I ignored. I kept my focus on Naruto and that of my teammates. Snake Bastard managed to fix his face while he talked about Yamato.

"He is certainly intriguing but my attention is hers" Orochimaru then looked to me.

Immediately I felt my fangs elongate in anger.

"Dearest Riley it's time I make you mine permanently"

"You don't own her" Naruto hissed. "As long as I'm alive you won't touch Riley you rotten bastard!"

Suddenly the aura around Naruto grew more violent and he was surrounded by the Nine-Tails chakra and the wind blew like crazy. The railings on the bride next to Naruto broke and a large hole appeared beneath him. Suddenly Kabuto charged towards the blonde but Naruto saw him coming. Using the Nine-Tails's power a white ball of light was unleashed by Naruto. The blast hit Kabuto hard and the bridge began to suffer from the blast. Naruto was thrown backwards as was Kabuto. I was quick to grab Sakura and pull her down just as Kabuto shot past us into the forest. When he eventually landed it created a dust cloud.

"Thanks Riley" she thanked. Yamato and Sai managed to avoid getting seriously hurt. The next thing I knew something sharp became embedded in my skin and I turned around to see Orochimaru somehow managed to get behind me. He had one arm wrapped around my waist possessively and he pulled out a dart filled with some kind of drug.

"I've got you now sweet one" the Snake Sannin purred. He then used his tongue to lick my face affectionately. The last thing I knew I fell unconscious.

**Orochimaru's POV**

Now that I had what I came for it was time to leave. I was quick to scoop the unconscious Riley into my arms and no sooner had I done that the bridge began to shake again and it began to fall apart. Naruto was glaring at me which was amusing. I leapt off the bridge with Riley safe in my arms and no doubt Naruto would follow.


	12. Nine-Tails Cloak

**Orochimaru's POV**

I was able to get away from Naruto but it wouldn't be long until he found me. I looked to the unconscious kunoichi in my arms. The mere thought of Kakashi being hers angered me. Riley hadn't changed much but she was still beautiful in my eyes. Once I severed her link with Kakashi I would place my own mating mark on her and then she would be mine. I first kissed Riley's head before eventually taking her lips into mine.

**Riley's POV**

Whatever drug Orochimaru had given me wasn't that strong since I felt myself regaining consciousness. My eyes widened when I realized Orochimaru was kissing me!

I began to struggle but the bastard had a firm hold on me so I couldn't move. Regretfully I played it smart and closed my eyes. I was only doing this to stay alive and buy Naruto some time. Eventually Orochimaru pulled his lips away from me.

"I think you enjoyed that my sweet one" he purred.

"You haven't changed you bastard" I replied.

Orochimaru chuckled before he caressed my face with a hand.

"I've missed you Riley"

The Snake Sannin placed another quick kiss onto my mouth and was about to no doubt bite me before he suddenly gagged and I smirked as I pushed my kunai deeper into his body. Knowing Orochimaru wouldn't stay down for long I was quick to manuver my way out of his grasp. I was a good distance away from Yamato and Sakura so I ran like hell. Eventually I found my way back to them and Sakura rushed over and hugged me.

"Are you hurt Riley?" Yamato asked.

"I'll have a bad headache later but other than that I'm fine" I reassured him. I then looked around to see the destruction of the bridge.

"Holy shit" I muttered. Naruto had caused all of this all due to him channeling the Nine-Tails.

"I have a clone watching Naruto" Yamato went on. "And I'm afraid he is completely under the Nine-Tails control"

"That's why they sent you isn't it?" I asked him. "You can undo his current state hopefully Orochimaru gets his ass kicked damn bastard is still determined to make me his damn bride"

I shuddered at that remark.

_It's too bad he's still attractive_ my dragon added.

I rolled my eyes at her comment. No sooner had I done that did a huge explosion suddenly appear above the trees.

"It would seem Lord Orochimaru's Triple Rashomon couldn't handle that attack" Kabuto stated. The medical ninja was named back on his feet.

"No shit" I growled at him.

Kabuto looked to me with a smirk.

"It's good to see you haven't lost your fire Riley"

"F**k you" I responded and flipped him off.

Suddenly a huge dust cloud appeared ahead and it made the wind blow. When everything cleared pinned to a nearby rock with Orochimaru's sword was Naruto in his Nine-Tails cloak. Even from where I stood seeing my friend and teammate both scared and upset me. I looked to see Orochimaru had his next extended which I still found creepy.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Naruto in his current state. Naruto unleashed a roar which made the wind blow and then it settled down. Sakura still looked to Naruto and I knew she was remembering the sweet but goofy Genin he used to be back in the day. How he would never go back on his word and never give up. I also remembered how Naruto was back then. The blonde was easy to like and he was the first one who made me feel welcomed in the Leaf Village.

Orochimaru tried to press his knife deeper into Naruto but couldn't. Suddenly Naruto grabbed hold of the sword and then proceeded to pull it out. Yamato, Sakura, and I had to get out of the sword's path and we jumped backwards until we were at a safe distance.

"This isn't such a battle between ninja anymore" Kabuto explained. "It's some kind of epic battle between two monsters"

Having enough I charged at Kabuto and he was quick to turn around. But I threw my fist forward hard and punched him hard in the stomach. Kabuto swore before falling unconscious.

"I was getting tired of your nonsense pal" I told the out cold medical ninja. Orochimaru retracted his sword when he knew it wasn't doing him any good. Naruto roared a challenge and suddenly Sakura went running towards Naruto.

"Sakura damn it get back here!" I shouted hurrying after her.

She and I stopped a few feet from Naruto and he turned to us. One of him tails came our way and I wasn't fast enough to form a barrier. I got in front of Sakura at the same time I was smacked by the tail. My arm and Sakura's got injured as we fell to the ground. Yamato was quick to his use his Wood Release Jutsu to prevent Naruto from hurting us even more.

Ignoring my pain I opened my right hand and it glowed as I healed Sakura's wound. I then healed my own just as Naruto broke free from Yamato's wooden bonds. Yamato hurried forward and then slammed his palm against Naruto's chest. His hand glowed blue and then Yamato jumped backwards with a blue like chakra chain which was connected to Naruto. The former Anbu then formed a platform meant for the ritual to turn Naruto back to normal.

Both Sakura and I watched as the ritual began to work. The Nine-Tails cloak began to disappear and Naruto himself was returning to normal. Naruto yelled in pain and tears slid down my face. Then at long last Naruto collapsed to the ground now free of the Nine-Tails cloak.


	13. Fated Reunion

**Sasuke shows up finally. Sorry if he's out of character! He's only like that with Riley. **

**Riley's POV**

"I'm sorry that I hurt you both" Naruto apologized after Sakura tended to his wounds.

"Idiot" I said drawing the blonde into me with an arm. I kissed his forehead reassuring him I was fine. Sakura suddenly hugged Naruto after I released him. Naruto blushed but he wrapped his arms around her.

"Riley may I have a word?" Yamato asked.

I nodded and we walked away from Naruto and Sakura.

"Sai is up to something and I have a feeling he's heading to Orochimaru's hideout to find Sasuke, Riley you are one of the few people Sasuke trusts, Lady Tsunade and Kakashi say you and he were close"

"So you want me to find him first" I interjected. "Even if I find him he won't return to the Hidden Leaf trust me on those words Yamato"

"Your probably right but still try and find him"

I looked to Sakura and Naruto.

"I'll do what I can"

I then took my leave and proceeded to follow after Orochimaru's scent. Kabuto bailed after Naruto was done being returned to normal. It took me awhile to locate Snake Bastard but I found him recovering on the side of a river with Kabuto and Sai.

I hid in a tree but knowing Orochimaru he knew I was tailing them. It wasn't long until they moved out and I followed via the trees. Eventually the trees could no provide cover so I had to use the variety of boulders as I continued following Orochimaru and his entourage. They stopped and suddenly a dust cloud was picking up. The entrance to the lair was opening and within was Sasuke.

_I wonder how Sasuke will react_ when he sees us my dragon stated.

_It's hard to know my friend_ I replied to her.

Once the entrance was finished opening did Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sai go inside. I waited for a few minutes before eventually following them inside. I let my eyes transform into their dragon state so I could see where I was going. I never understood why Orochimaru didn't use modern lighting. As I walked through the hideout I kept my guard up.

At any second Orochimaru or Kabuto could ambush me. Then the familiar scent of my dearest friend came to life. It was Sasuke's and he was close. And I mean damn close. I took off into a run and followed the scent trail until it became strong enough that it led me to outside of a room. The door was open and I hid along the wall. I silently took Sunfyre from its scabbard in case I needed it.

_I think this is Sasuke's bedroom_ my dragon stated. _Be careful_

She then went silent and I gathered the courage to finally move again. I cautiously entered the bedroom and eyed it's surroundings.

"Damn it" I whispered. I must have just missed Sasuke.

Suddenly a single arm wrapped itself around my waist and I tensed.

"It's been a long time Riley"

My eyes widened at hearing Sasuke's voice. It was his arm holding me in place and not Orochimaru. Sasuke then removed his arm from around me and I slowly turned around. Sure enough before me was Sasuke Uchiha. He was the same height as Naruto and he wore his attire from Part 2 of the anime. His Sharingan eyes looked into my golden dragon ones. Then his eyes went black as I felt mine revert to their normal hue.

Sasuke placed his left hand on top of my head and he smiled at me. It was a genuine smile that he rarely showed to anyone. Sunfyre fell from my hand as I wrapped my arms around Sasuke. Several tears slid down my cheeks and I felt like an idiot for crying. Sasuke returned the hug and for a good awhile we remained like this. Eventually I pulled myself together and Sasuke let me pull away him. He picked up Sunfyre and returned it to me.

"Sorry about that" I apologized.

"I feel you have gotten stronger" Sasuke replied. "I knew you would become a powerful shinobi Riley, you're a Jounin now last I heard"

"Yeah I am" I confirmed. I then got to business and looked Sasuke in the eyes. "You probably know why I'm here"

"I have a feeling you were sent to take me back to the Leaf Village" Sasuke pointed out. It would never cease to amaze me how smart he was. "Your new teammate Sai said Naruto and Sakura are here as well"

"Yeah"

Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not going back to the village Riley" he began. "I haven't killed Itachi yet"

I bent my face down and a small smirk came to my lips.

"I knew you would say that, typical response Uchiha"

Sasuke chuckled before wrapping an arm around my waist and he pulled me into him. I buried my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. Sasuke gently kissed my forehead before saying.

"I missed you Riley"

"Same here Uchiha" I replied. "Your still stubborn Sasuke"

"And you're still the same hot tempered dragon shifter who doesn't hesitate to use foul language"

Sasuke then growled and I wondered what made him do that. I pulled away from Sasuke and the Uchiha looked annoyed.

"Orochimaru did he hurt you?" he asked. "He hasn't lost his obsession of you Riley"

"I'm aware let's just say I'd rather not talk about him"

"I won't push you if I did you would kick my ass" Sasuke said. His tone held amusement before he suddenly turned around to look at the doorway. Sai stood there and Sasuke put himself in front of me.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke demanded.

"To find you and Riley" Sai answered. "It would seem you two are close"

"Our relationship is no concern of yours" Sasuke continued. He then looked to me. "Riley I may not show my emotions around others but know this I will always protect you, despite it being two years you are important to me"

Suddenly ink snakes surrounded and Sai flinched when Sasuke tried to pull him into a Genjutsu. Sasuke broke free and the next thing I knew Sasuke had me in his arms and proceeded to get the hell out of dodge before there was a blast.

"Sorry about that" Sasuke apologized. We were outside and the blast below created a huge crater.

"Remind me not to piss you off" I replied and Sasuke placed me onto my feet.

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" Sasuke asked shooting me his signature smirk. I was about to reply when Sakura shot out of nowhere and grabbed Sai by the collar of his shirt.

"Alright enough! Tell us what your really up to, just how many times were you gonna betray us?!"

"Sakura" Sasuke called to her and the kunoichi froze and then proceeded to look up to see Sasuke standing next to me. It didn't take long for Naruto to join her and Sai. The blonde had to squint his eyes due to the sunlight but he saw Sasuke.


	14. Goodbye For Now

**Riley's POV**

"Well Naruto you came too I'm not surprised though" Sasuke greeted the blonde coldly. "I assume Kakashi is here?"

Sasuke looked to me but I shook my head.

"Unfortunately Kakashi couldn't make it so I'm here in his place" Yamato explained to the Uchiha. "Team Kakashi has come to escort you back to the Leaf"

Sasuke looked to the others before giving me a quick glance.

"Team Kakashi" he began. "That day when I left, I made sure Riley was safe, if I hadn't intervened she would have been Orochimaru's new companion and the mere thought he still desires her disgusts me and as for you Naruto, I only spared your life on a whim nothing more"

Sasuke then jumped down to where Naruto was and stood in front of him. Sasuke had a hand held on Naruto's right shoulder. Sasuke was faster than before.

"Ya know come to think of it wasn't it always your dream to become the Hokage, all of the time you've been chasing after me would have been better spent on training"

Sasuke then slowly drew out his sword.

"How can I ever become Hokage if I can't even save a friend?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke's sword was now completely out and he turned it ready to strike Naruto. Just as Sasuke was about to stab Naruto did Sai intervene. I was now on the ground with the others. I may still care about Sasuke but I wasn't going to let him hurt Sakura or Naruto. If Sasuke decided to hate me then so be it.

"That block you selected was the correct one" Sasuke told Sai impressed.

Yamato made hand signs and wood came out of his palm just as Sasuke used Chidori to send Sai and Naruto away from him. The wood from Yamato split apart.

_He's stronger than_ before my dragon said.

_No shit dragon Snake Bastard trained him_ I replied.

Sai and Naruto were on their backs and Sakura suddenly charged at the man she loved her fist glowing with blue chakra. Sasuke saw her coming and prepared himself to fight her. Suddenly I placed myself between her and him blocking his sword using Sunfyre.

"Riley what are you doing?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I won't let you hurt Sakura" I replied looking into his Sharingan eyes. Sasuke swore before jumping away from me.

"Your still stubborn Riley that hasn't changed" the Uchiha stated. "However I refuse to hurt you, but I wouldn't recommend blocking me again next time I won't be able to hold back when I'm attacking"

Naruto grunted and Sasuke looked to him. The Uchiha seemed deep in thought as he stared at Naruto.

"Aw hell" I muttered.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"I think Sasuke is seeing the Nine-Tails inside Naruto" I replied. "Remember his Sharingan allows him to do that"

Things were silent until Sasuke eventually shook his head.

"I have to admit I'm impressed you wield such a powerful creature within you" Sasuke told Naruto.

Having enough Yamato activated his Wood Release Jutsu and a wooden shell formed around Sasuke. But Sasuke was able to break through and he stood on the ledge above us. The Uchiha then slammed his sword into the earth and formed hand signs. He then rose his left hand and he glowed with blue chakra but only to be stopped by Orochimaru.

"Your are not using that technique today Sasuke" Snake Bastard told him firmly.

"YOUR LUCKY YOUR UP THERE YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled now pissed off. "ONE DAY I'M GOING TO REALLY KICK YOUR ASS!"

Orochimaru smirked and looked to me.

"Knock it off" Sasuke hissed at his mentor. "She's not yours"

"Heh we'll see about that" Orochimaru replied before chuckling darkly.

I was now shaking due to my anger and Sakura held me back.

"It's time we left" Orochimaru told Sasuke and Kabuto who arrived. Sasuke looked to us as he picked up his sword and returned it to his scabbard. He and Naruto shared a long gaze before the Uchiha looked to me. His eyes softened and all I could do was nod in understanding. Sasuke returned the nod which meant "Thank You" for understanding. Then flames surrounded him, Kabuto, and Snake Bastard and when the flames disappeared they were gone.

Naruto bent his head down and began to cry at failing not to bring Sasuke back. Instinct made me go over to him and I bent down next to him. I held him as he cried silently.

"We'll get him back Naruto" Sakura reassured.

**A Few Days Later.**

I was now back in Konoha with the others. Kakashi was being released from the hospital today which was a surprise. According to Sakura and Tsunade he healed faster than expected due to the mate bond. Kakashi knew what happened on the mission thanks to Yamato including what happened with Orochimaru. Kakashi got angry at the mere thought of another male wanting to claim me. My response was a sweat drop.

I offered to get Kakashi but my mate told me to relax at home. So I did and I spent the time reading my new copy of Make Out Tactics. Things were getting good until the door opened and Kakashi strode in.

"Yo" I greeted my mate looking up from my book.

"Enjoying the book huh?" he asked seeing I was reading.

"Hell ya but for right now I'm going take a break" I confessed shutting the book and put it on the coffee table. I stood up and walked over to Kakashi. I buried my face against his chest. He wore his usual muscle shirt and mask. I brought his clothes back home when he got admitted into the hospital. I heard Kakashi pull down his mask and he placed his hand above my chin making me look into eyes.

"Orochimaru will never have you for you are mine"

The Copy-Cat ninja the kissed my lips with his. As he pushed his tongue into my mouth Kakashi picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist while my arms were around his neck. My mate's kisses become more demanding as he walked us to our bedroom. Wanting to feel his abs my claws formed and shredded Kakashi's shirt.

"Must you always do that? That's the fourth shirt you destroyed my dragoness" Kakashi asked after we broke apart from our kiss.

"Your one to talk you did the same with some of mine" I countered.

"It was in the heat of the moment Riley" Kakashi replied before he set me onto my feet. He removed his mask and tossed it aside lazily. I greedily began to kiss every square inch of Kakashi's abs which made my mate shudder. It wasn't long until Kakashi pushed me onto the bed. The silver haired ninja wax quick to dispose of my shirt and he began to kiss his way down from where his mark was on me and stopped at my breasts. When Kakashi licked around a nipple I moaned and I became even louder when he took the hardened bud into his mouth. I held Kakashi's hair as this happened.

The Copy-Cat ninja massaged my other breast which felt damn good. Eventually my mate focused his attention away from my breasts and proceeded to kiss all over my stomach and he soon tossed my panties aside. He lifted my left leg up and a combination of licks and kisses were showered from my thigh to my ankle. He repeated the same technique with my right leg before his tongue dove itself into my already soaked entrance.

Having enough I turn the tables and I made sure Kakashi had something to hold onto before I guided his manhood inside me. I began with slow rhythm Kakashi liked and when I began to move faster my dragon half took over. When she was satisfied Kakashi had me beneath him and he placed both of my legs so they rested on his shoulders giving him access to move deeper inside me. His rhythm was a mix of slow and fast which drove me crazy. In fact I got annoyed when I couldn't match his thrusts.

"I need a shower since you made me sweat too much" I told my mate getting out of bed afterwards.

No sooner did I start the shower did Kakashi surprise me. He turned my body around and had be pinned against the wall under the water. He lifted me upwards so my legs were again wrapped around his waist and my arms were linked around his neck.

"I'm not satisfied yet" Kakashi purred. He then claimed my lips with his.


	15. Recuperating

**Riley's POV**

When I woke up it was thanks to Kakashi's lips which were currently on my neck. We were both completely bare underneath the sheets.

_Idiot remember I told you its never a good idea to wake a dragon up?_ I asked my mate through the mate bond.

_Plenty of times my love_ Kakashi replied.

I rolled my eyes and sat up. The past few days Kakashi and I had been busy with training. Kakashi had been training with Naruto alongside Yamato while I continued to train with Juniper. I felt my mate wrap his muscular arms around my middle from behind.

"Your getting some muscle in your arms" he stated.

"That tends to happen when you train beloved" I teased.

Kakashi chuckled before kissing his mating mark on my left shoulder. We got dressed and went our separate ways. Kakashi had some things to work on while I would be spending time with Naruto and Sakura. I wore my normal civilian clothes which varied. For the moment I wore khaki shorts and a turquoise tank top. My hair was in a ponytail and I wore my black ninja sandals.

I found Sakura and Sai talking with Naruto who was annoyed that Sai tagged along.

"Yo" I greeted my friends.

"Morning Riley" Sakura responded.

"Slept in huh?" Naruto asked me.

"Yep and it felt damn good too"

When it came to my days off I loved them and sleeping in was a favorite pass time of mine.

"Oh before I forget" Sai interrupted. The ninja artist walked over to me and gave me an unused adult coloring book. It was of various animals and I thanked him for it.

"Heh that actually looks cool I need to try it out sometime" Naruto said eying the coloring book.

"Sakura? Naruto? Riley?"

The three of us turned to Sai.

"Do you mind if I join in your conversation? I mean well I read in a book about how to make others feel at ease around you, the book said to call out to people casually or to use nicknames in terms of endearment, it said doing that will bring familiarity and possibly lead to friendships"

"Hey Sai I never knew you'd think of stuff like that" Naruto answered putting his arms behind his head.

"Doing research huh?" I teased Sai with a smirk.

"Yeah" Sai confirmed with a nod. He then looked to Sakura. "I still haven't thought of a nickname for you but it definitely won't be something that you would dislike, I'd rather not risk your temper or worse Riley's"

"Yeah both of them are scary when pissed off" Naruto agreed his face paling slightly.

"Nicknames come to you naturally and you should try making one based on personality traits like Naruto for example" Sakura then turned to the blonde. "Dimwit, funny, things like that"

Naruto hung his head.

"Give me a break Sakura" Naruto whined bowing his head.

"Sakura may I call you uh Hot Head?" Sai asked.

Sakura snorted in amusement.

"I am Hot Headed so yeah that's fine"

Sai nodded before turning to me.

"I think Feisty is a good nickname for you"

"That's actually a good one for Riley she is feisty" Naruto complimented.

It was my turn to snort and Sai was stuck on a nickname for Naruto. Suddenly Rhoan appeared from out of nowhere and he glomped me.

"Long time no see kid" I replied returning the hug as Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru followed. At seeing Sai both Choji and Shika tensed but Sai held up a hand.

"My name is Sai and I apologize for the trouble I caused before I was testing Naruto when I attacked him and your group"

"Sai's our new teammate" Naruto interjected on Sai's defense. Sai then looked to Rhoan and then back to me.

"You must be Riley's brother a pleasure to meet you"

Rhoan smirked.

"Likewise man your jutsu with drawings rock"

Sai blushed at that compliment.

"So I guess I missed the Chunin Exams?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah but you'll get another chance" Shikamaru reassured the blonde.

"I hope so it sucks I'm still a Genin"

"Naruto it took me a year and a half to get promoted to Jounin you'll rise to the next rank eventually"

We all went to have lunch at a barbecue restaurant close by. Shikamaru couldn't join us due to business. Ino sat between Sai and Rhoan while I sat next to Naruto and Choji.

"So you two are mates?" Sai asked Rhoan and Ino as we all took turns cooking our barbecue.

"Yep I'm one lucky bastard" Rhoan boasted proudly before he gave Ino a kiss on the cheek. She blushed when he did that.

"And Ino's flower shop is beautiful" I added. Ino gave me a thank you smile which I returned with a smirk.

"You two make a cute pair perhaps one day I'll be as lucky" Sai added eating some barbecue he finished cooking.

Choji introduced himself and I paled alongside Sakura and Naruto when Sai almost said "Fatso". Naruto thankfully covered his mouth and told him calling that was bad news. Getting the message Sai decided to call Choji "Funny" instead which made him laugh.

**Later. **

Kakashi wasn't home when I returned to the apartment. I guess my significant other was still out on his rounds. I had a shower and ate dinner before reading more of Make Out Tactics. I was halfway through the book and I didn't blame Kakashi for wanting to read it immediately. In fact I was engrossed I jumped when Kakashi placed his head on my shoulder affectionately.

"Jumpy aren't we?" my beloved teased smiling behind his mask.

"You bastard I wish you wouldn't do that" I scolded him.

Kakashi chuckled before going to our bedroom no doubt to change into more comfortable clothing. I was still in my clothes from earlier but my hair was loose. A few minutes later Kakashi emerged from the bedroom with his usual muscle shirt and lounge pants. He didn't wear his mask thank god.

"Did you eat already?" I inquired as the Copy-Cat ninja sat next to me.

"Yeah I actually had ramen with Naruto and Yamato" he confirmed.

"Did Naruto try another unmasking scheme?"

"Not this time" Kakashi replied with a smile. "I do remember punishing you after the first attempt"

I smacked his arm playfully.

"I had to improvise babe" I stated. I then went red. "The punishment was nice though, and no we can't relive the experience tonight I feel a heat phase going on, I get the injection to control my hormones and fertility tomorrow"

Tsunade had created a shot that helped a dragon shifter from losing control during a heat cycle. It was also lowered pregnancy chances. Despite the constant sex Kakashi and I had we always made sure we both had the necessary contraceptives.

"That's fine love" Kakashi reassured me. He then pulled me into his lap which made me blush. He placed his forehead against mine. "I will never forget the day you entered my life"

_Uh oh he's gonna make us cry_ my dragon warned.

Kakashi then placed my hand to where his heart was.

"Ever since I was a child I endured tragedy, I lost my father to suicide, my best friend gave me his Sharingan before life claimed him, another fell by my hand, and I lost a teacher, darkness followed me wherever I went until I found the right squad which eventually gained you, Riley"

Yep I already felt tears in my eyes.

"Since meeting you Riley I knew there was something about you I couldn't understand except strong feelings I couldn't ignore, once you told me I was your true mate your light began to erase my darkness and now it is gone, I love you Riley more than you'll ever know, which is why I'm asking this"

He then pulled something from out of his pocket and my eyes widened at realizing what it was. Kakashi opened the small box revealing a silver band with a single aquamarine in the center my birthstone.

"Riley will you marry me?"

"Yes" I answered immediately before kissing him. As I kissed him I felt tears slide down his face and after pulling away sure enough Kakashi was crying. Kakashi rarely ever cried and I kissed his tears away.

"I'm sorry" Kakashi apologized. "I never get this emotional, but you've just made a very happy man Riley"

"Don't be sorry" I reassured Kakashi.

My mate smiled before taking my left hand and placed the ring onto the correct finger.

"So did you really have work to do or were you ring shopping?"

"Both actually" Kakashi responded with a faint blush. "Rhoan helped me out and I asked for his blessing which he replied with a and I quote "Hell Yeah"

"That's Rhoan for you" I stated.

I then kissed Kakashi's scar and then his left eyelid. His Sharingan never looked so beautiful.

"I love you Kakashi Hatake now and always"

"As I love you my dragoness"

**Riley's birthday is March 15 which is my sisters birthday I wanted to honor her that way.**


	16. Tomb Raiders

**Riley's POV**

"It's about time we had a damn mission" I joked. I was careful not to say anything to piss Tsunade off but the Fifth Hokage burst out laughing.

Since returning to Konoha I made sure I kept up with my training with Juniper whenever she had the time. Kakashi had been busy training with Naruto and Yamato stuck around with them to help suppress the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra in case it got out of control.

"When do you think you and Kakashi will tie the knot?" she asked.

I wanted to keep my engagement a secret for now and only a few people knew of it. My ring was safe back at the apartment.

"It depends to be honest I would prefer in a year or two"

"Well know I'm happy for you and Kakashi" Tsunade stated.

"Thank you for your kind words milady"

"You can call me by my name Riley milady makes feel old just don't say it in front of others"

"You got it and to be honest Tsunade you look damn good"

Tsunade snorted and Shizune chuckled as well. The Sannin then called for whoever knocked at the door to come in and my team entered. Kakashi entered as well no doubt for his own mission. Tsunade gave us our mission instructions before we were dismissed to get our things.

Back at the apartment I was in the middle of packing when I saw Kakashi appear next to me from a cloud of smoke.

"I was hoping to take a few days off after you and the others left for the mission"

"Lazy" I teased my fiancé with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Kakashi inquired with a smirk forming behind his mask. "My love you are quite the lazy dragoness on occasion"

I punched my mate hard in the arm and the Copy-Cat ninja grunted. He then pulled us mask down and kissed my forehead. Wanting more I grabbed the collar of his vest and seized his lips with mine. Within the mate bond Kakashi got embarrassed after a few seconds when I broke the lip lock. Kakashi was blushing like no tomorrow and I smirked.

"I'll see you when I come back babe" I told the Jounin and I kissed his cheek. Kakashi returned the gesture before I left. I met up with my squad at the main gate and soon we were on our way.

"Hey Riley can I ask you something?" Naruto asked as we traveled.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Every time I meet up with Hinata she gets all shy and blushes very hard"

Sakura smirked and I did as well.

"Naruto my friend sometimes you are clueless"

"HEY!" he protested.

"I'm teasing Blondie, Hinata likes you, and when I mean likes you, I'm referring to a crush"

This time Naruto actually blushed before asking once more.

"Really?"

"Of course" Sakura agreed. "You just haven't noticed until now?"

"Well that's because Naruto had the hots for you my friend" I told Sakura with a grin. Sakura protested like Naruto did and I laughed which Sai joined in on.

"Anyway Naruto the next time you see Hinata just talk to her, ask her out for ramen or something" I suggested.

"Oh yeah that's a great idea I was told she likes ramen" Naruto responded.

"Glad to play matchmaker" I joked.

We traveled until night fell and we made camp. Sakura and I got the campfire started and no sooner had that ensued Yamato scared poor Naruto with one of his scary looks. I flashed the former Anbu a death glare for picking on Naruto. We soon gathered around the fire to eat and Sakura inquired about the mission and why people were robbing graves.

"During your fight with Sasori he used the body of the Third Kazekage to create a puppet, a shinobi's corpse holds wealth full of information" Yamato explained.

"It's f**ked up" I spat.

"I agree" Sai interjected.

"Hey now that I remember that was how Kikyo was resurrected right?" Sakura questioned looking to me. I also introduced Sakura to Inuyasha and like Kakashi she was a huge fan of it. She crushed on Inuyasha due to the fact his temper was like hers and other reasons. After having dinner we all went to sleep and soon morning came after breakfast we resumed traveling.

By sunset we arrived at the Fire Temple but no one was there to meet us. So Yamato and Sakura went to find the monks while I remained with Naruto and Sai in case any of the monks showed up. An owl suddenly made Naruto jump and Sai was reading something from a book he brought with him.

"Damn it this place is giving me the creeps" Naruto muttered sitting down.

"Try to relax" I suggested.

Naruto nodded and took a deep breath before allowing his body to relax itself. Sai then sat down next to the blonde and tried to bring him into a one-armed hug.

"Uh Sai what are you doing?" Naruto demanded.

"Sorry I thought I was helping you calm down" Sai apologized removing his arm from Naruto and gave the blonde ninja some space.

"I was until you tried that I'm gonna find Sakura"

He stood up and walked off. I told Sai I would follow Naruto to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. It didn't take long to find the goofball.

"What happened to you?" I asked the blonde seeing he was out of breath.

"A damn boar" he growled. He then nodded at a barrier seal and then to a secret entrance. Naruto and I entered the hidden tomb with caution.

"Holy shit the coffin is gone"

He was right where a coffin should have been was nothing. Suddenly a kunai was thrown at us and I used Sunfyre to send the weapon away. In front of us was a young human male. I recognized him as Sora a monk-in-training.

"So come to raid more tombs have you?" Sora sneered.

"What us?!" Naruto and I asked in unison.

"Why else would you two be down here?" Sora inquired.

"That's enough Sora these are Konoha ninja sent here to help us"

Sora looked behind him to see his fellow monks and the rest of our squad.

"I see" Sora responded finally seeing our headbands.


	17. Loneliness

**Riley's POV**

Sakura and I sweat dropped Sora intentionally tripped Naruto and Sai was quick to grab the blonde before he fell down the many temple steps below.

"WHAT'S YOUR DEAL PAL?!" Naruto demanded at Sora.

Sora kept silent but he gave Naruto a smirk which further made him mad. Naruto was about to make another comment but stopped when the other monks shot glares at Sora. The same glares Naruto endured as a child due to him being the vessel to the Nine-Tails. Sora became uncomfortable and took off.

After Yamato introduced us did we go into the Fire Temple. It was beautiful inside and out. We had our shoes off due to the temple being a sacred place. We were led to a room where refreshments were given to us and Chiriku began to talk.

"The men who graves are being robbed are all fallen members of the Twelve Guardian Ninja" the monk began. "Shinobi who were sworn to protect the Land of Fire's daimyo"

"That's a bit confusing" Naruto interrupted. "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt but why do the Guardian Ninja protect the Land of Fire while Konoha is located in it, aren't we as shinobi supposed to protect it as well?"

"The shinobi of Konoha protect the nation as a whole while the Guardian Ninja are only tasked protecting the daimyo, the feudal lord who is head of the Land of Fire" Yamato explained. "Asuma Sarutobi was once part of the twelve guardians"

"No wonder he's a badass" I said.

Sakura and Naruto chuckled at my remark and Sai smiled.

"How is Asuma doing?" Chiriku questioned.

"He's well he's the Jounin instructor for Team 10" I replied. "My little brother is part of his squad"

"Ah yes I heard Konoha had two more dragon shifters, you must be the Maiden of Ice and Fire"

After I got promoted to Jounin I was given that nickname since I was a creature of fire and I could perform ice moves with my water element. I blushed and nodded at his question. Chiriku then proceeded to continue.

"Long ago all twelve guardians were assigned to protect the daimyo, however six of them desired all of the neighboring lands and the Fire Daimyo's control so they made an attempt to invade them, upon hearing news of the plans the daimyo gave the order to the remaining loyal six guardians to eliminate the threat and a battle followed, ten guardians died that night leaving me and Asuma alive"

"That must have been hard for you" Sakura said. "Having to kill former comrades"

"It needed to be done" Chiriku answered with a sigh.

"So these tombs that are being defiled and the bodies that are taken were your friends and comrades" Sai continued. "I can understand why you want this to end, if something similar were to happen to Sasuke Uchiha, no doubt Naruto, Sakura, and Riley would feel the same way"

"Damn right" I agreed.

"We'll stop these tomb raiders, you can count on us!" Naruto promised Chiriku.

"Naruto your such a softie ya know" I teased the blonde.

Naruto shot me his signature grin. Once we finished with our refreshments Chiriku led us outside where we saw a large group of monks training and sparring below. Among them was Sora whom Naruto saw. Seeing the sparring wasn't the way I preferred but it was reasonable. Naruto growled when he noticed Sora was holding back.

Eventually the sparring ended and having enough Naruto leapt from where we all were onto the field. Sora got annoyed at seeing the blonde and it wasn't long until he and Naruto were having their own sparring session.

As their sparring continued Sora saw the other monks were staring at him like before. Now angry did Sora's attacks get more out of control. Naruto blocked them all and then gave Sora a kick in the face.

"Damn that's gotta hurt" I muttered.

Sakura agreed with me and after wiping blood from his mouth did Sora storm off while the other monks continued to glare after him. That set it off for me right there.

"HEY ASSHOLES!"

Immediately Sakura backed away quivering in fear as my temper radiated from me. The monks who had been staring at Sora looked at me with nervousness or fear. Sai had moved to where Sakura was and Naruto's face was pale.

"ITS RUDE TO STARE LIKE THAT SO KNOCK IT OR ELSE" I threatened.

**A Bit Later.**

"I didn't mean to scare you two" I apologized to Naruto and Sai. I was treating the bruise on Naruto's cheek he got from Sora earlier.

"Now I'll try to remain in your good side" Sai said.

"That's a good idea" Naruto agreed once I finished putting a bandage on his cheek.

"The looks those jerks were giving Sora is the exact same way people looked at you Naruto" I went on. The blonde looked to me as did Sai.

"What you went through as a child Naruto you didn't deserve that and even though many people don't do it now, it still upsets me you endured such heartache and loneliness"

Suddenly Naruto wrapped an arm around me and I was brought into a hug.

"Thank you Riley" the blonde responded. "Thank you for being an incredible friend"

I smirked before returning the hug. He and then pulled away a few minutes later and the blonde went off to find Sora.


	18. Never Piss Off A Dragon

**Riley's POV**

"Wow this is some valley" Naruto said as we all landed on the cliff edge.

We had received news that another coffin had been snatched so we were following leads. Chiriku explained to us the coffins were heavy and the only escape route was to the south.

Look below my dragon informed.

I switched to my dragon sight and sure enough below in the valley four coffins were moving across the ground at a fast rate of speed. Naruto saw them too and notified Sora who replied he had seen them as well.

"Stay behind while we get the coffins" Yamato ordered Chiriku. The monk nodded before Yamato looked to us. "Riley you team up with Sakura, Sai you're with me, Naruto you'll be with Sora"

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sora already jumped down the cliff and Naruto growled before following after him. Sakura and I jumped off of the cliff next and soon we were running after the coffins. Naruto was fighting with Sora already on who would lead and just before Naruto touched a coffin Sora pulled him back. They both landed on the ground as the coffins suddenly came to a halt and then proceeded to go underground.

"You two need to knock your bullshit off" I scolded Naruto and Sora.

"Easier said than done" Naruto countered.

I shot him and Sora a glare making the two of them to shut up. Sai and Yamato caught up with us and they eyed the holes the coffins disappeared into.

_I don't like this_ my dragon said. _This has to be a trap_

I agreed with her because it was a trap. Suddenly the ground shook and we all had to jump to avoid getting injured as many rock pillars popped out of the ground. It didn't take long for the whole valley to be transformed into a rocky terrain. Due to everyone moving around we got separated from Yamato and Sai.

Eventually the ground stopped shaking and Naruto, Sakura, Sora, and I were now trapped.

"What kind of jutsu is this?" Sakura wondered.

"It could be a Genjutsu" Naruto suggested as he grabbed a rock and tossed it ahead. The rock landed against solid earth so Genjutsu was out of the equation.

"Naruto be careful for traps" I warned the blonde as he began to walk ahead. He nodded just as a hole appeared beneath him and soon the rock floor beneath us all vanished. During the fall somehow Naruto and I got separated from Sakura and Sora.

"I gotcha Riley!"

Naruto appeared behind me and he scooped me into his arms bridal style as we both continued to fall. Naruto thankfully landed on his feet and I gave him a kiss on the cheek once he set me back onto the ground.

"We got separated from Sakura and Sora" I told the blonde as we began to walk.

"Yeah I know I don't like this" Naruto responded.

We almost fell victim to another hole trap but we saw it in time. Then a big ass boulder was rolling our way and I focused on my water element. I held my hands out and water shot of them and when my element touched the boulder it became solid ice. However the boulder continued to roll despite it being in an icy prison. I was quick to grab Naruto and I jumped to the side with him. The ice boulder broke into many shards of ice when it slammed against the rock wall close by.

"Damn your element never ceases to amaze me" Naruto stated.

"Nice reflexes" a woman's voice praised.

"Who's there?!" Naruto demanded. "You almost crushed us ya know!"

The woman laughed before making herself known. Her name was Fuka one of Kazuma's lackeys.

"You know your kind of cute how about a kiss? I can do traditional or French"

"No thanks" Naruto replied.

"I wonder if you've been kissed before" Fuka stated and Naruto went red.

"I have and it wasn't with a girl either" the blonde confessed.

"Sasuke isn't much of a kisser is he?" I teased Naruto.

"Damn it Riley! I wish I never told you that!" the blonde exclaimed now red as a tomato. I smirked at my squad mate before focusing my attention back on Fuka. She suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto and licked his cheek. I swung my fist forward and punched the hell out of her face. However I only punched a clone of herself.

"That was gross" Naruto said with a shudder.

"Your wind type chakra is interesting" Fuka complimented. "I intend to add it to my collection"

She then moved towards us once more but this time I was ready. I summoned an ice wall to block her from getting to Naruto.

Annoyed she used her Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique and when the flames met with the ice it began to melt. Naruto used a smoke bomb and grabbed my hand so we could run for it. However it wasn't long until Naruto and I were pinned against a rock wall by her own Water Release. The next thing that happened a scream escaped my mouth as I was being electrocuted by her Lightning Release.

**Naruto's POV**

"Riley!" I yelled as I watched my team mate being electrocuted. Then she fell limp and our opponent chuckled.

"You bitch" I hissed.

"You hurt my human counterpart you wench"

My eyes widened as did the kissing obsessed chick. Riley's eyes opened revealing their golden color and her pupils were narrowed. Immediately I recognized this was Riley's dragon half and she was mad. Suddenly I was released and so was Riley who was now back on her feet.

"Naruto take my weapons and things I need to teach this human a lesson"

Riley's dragon half had a slightly deeper tone. I did as instructed and as I backed away.

**Riley's Dragon's POV**

I charged at Fuka at a fast rate of speed before summoning my dragon fire in my hands and sent the flames towards the kunoichi. She was quick to dodge being burned and I followed after her. She and then began to exchange kicks and punches like no tomorrow. Naruto cheered me on from behind and I smirked at his support.

"I really was looking forward to kissing him" Fuka sneered.

"Wrong thing to say bitch" I replied before throwing my fist forward and I gave her a good clocking to her face. Blood splattered onto the floor and Fuka leapt backwards from me. She held her nose which I broke from the punch. I then felt my human half beginning to wake up.

**Riley's POV**

"Thanks for covering me" I told my dragon half once I regained control.

_Finish her off the blow exchanges has lowered our strength_ my inner beast stated.

I nodded before focusing on my water element. Water surrounded my right hand before it turned to ice. I then ran towards Fuka at a fast rate and I punched her hard in the face making her go flying. She collided into a rock wall making it shatter due to the impact. I smirked before collapsing to my knees in exhaustion and Naruto was beside me. The blonde then helped me to my feet.

"Naruto! Riley!" Sakura yelled.

Sai and Sakura had found us and they were alright. Suddenly Fuka disappeared from where she was and rejoined her comrades Fudo and Fuen. She wouldn't be doing anymore fighting tonight due to a broken nose and the sucker punch I just gave her.

"We're done here" Fuen told Fuka seeing she was injured.

No sooner had she said those words did the roof above us burst open. Chiriku and the other monks had found us. The three enemy ninja then disappeared in clouds of smoke and I felt my feet give out and I fell backwards and Sakura caught me.

"Easy there Riley" she told me.

Naruto offered to carry me on his back so I accepted his offer. Sakura took some of my things as I wrapped my arms securely around the blonde's neck. It wasn't long until we exited the underground maze and we met up with Chiriku and the other monks outside. Yamato was unharmed and we resumed heading back to the Fire Temple for some rest. Sora ended up beating all of us there.


	19. Sora Joins Team 7& The Truth Comes Out

**Riley's POV**

After spending the night at the Fire Temple did my squad and I make our return trip to Konoha. Sora came with us since Sai was hurt. I was also looking forward to having a day off or two. By late morning we arrived back at the Leaf Village. At the moment we were heading to meet Tsunade.

"Anyway listen Sora promise you'll try and behave yourself with Lady Tsunade" Sakura warned the monk.

"She has a worse temper than me and Sakura combined dude so take our advice" I added.

"Humph am I supposed to be frightened of her or something? Hokage, old lady, whatever I'll pay her my respects"

Yamato was in Tsunade's office talking with her and Shizune. Asuma came by to see how our mission went.

"Naruto! Sakura! Riley! Bring in Sora will ya?!" Yamato called out.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

Sakura then pulled Sora and the monk protested as we dragged him into Tsunade's office.

"Welcome back" Tsunade greeted before she eyed Sora. "And you must be Sora a pleasure to meet you"

"What's the deal you don't look old"

"Aww shit" I face palmed as Tsunade leapt into action. One minute she was behind her desk and the next she punched Sora hard in the gut making him go flying backwards causing her door to break. Sora now scared shook against the smashed wall behind him as Tsunade leapt into the air and landed on top of him.

_He's an idiot to make a comment like_ that my dragon stated.

"Even the Buddha's patience has limits!" Tsunade yelled. She then prepared to punch Sora. "Who's an old lady?"

"I called you a bold lady!" Sora corrected as Tsunade's fist went into the wall behind him.

"A bold lady?" Tsunade asked.

Sora nodded in confirmation.

"Well that's different what a nice thing to say" Tsunade replied jokingly as she brushed debris from Sora and then got off of him. "You pass welcome to the Leaf Village"

Tsunade then dragged Sora back into her office which was hilarious to witness. We gave the report of our mission to Tsunade before we were dismissed.

"Riley"

"Yes Ma'am?" I asked turning to Tsunade.

"Your clearly exhausted go home and rest" was her command. I saw the mischievous gleam in her eyes and I smirked back before taking my leave. It didn't take long for me to get to the apartment and it seemed Kakashi wasn't home for now. I took a quick shower before changing into some comfortable clothes and then fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

I didn't wake up until I heard the front door shut. I looked to see what time it was and I had slept for three hours which was a damn good nap.

"Just now waking up?" Kakashi teased entering our bedroom. My mate looked like he had just woken from a nap too.

"Yeah pretty much did you have a nap outside?" I asked.

"You caught me I fell asleep rereading Make Out Tactics" my fiancé replied holding up the newest book he received from Naruto.

"You've already read that damn thing twice" I teased him back.

"It's a good book my love" Kakashi purred placing the book in question on the dresser before climbing into bed to sit next to me. The next thing the Copy-Cat ninja knew I had him pinned underneath me. His face went red underneath his mask and I smirked.

"Being shy aren't we?" I inquired.

"Maybe a little" Kakashi confessed.

My smirk widened before I took off his headband and placed it on the nightstand. I then took off his mask and claimed his lips with mine. Kakashi relaxed and he wrapped his arms around my waist as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. The Jounin tried to secure dominance but in the end he submitted as our tongues danced.

Eventually we both pulled apart to catch our breath.

"I never like being away from you for long babe" I told my fiancé.

"Me neither my love" Kakashi responded.

**Next Day.**

"Ow damn" I muttered as I stopped to catch my breath. I was in the middle of a training exercise with Naruto, Sakura, and Sora. Yamato was teaching us new team formation techniques since Sora was now our squad mate.

"Man we don't need to be doing this" Naruto complained. "I'd rather be using my training time to improve our Nature Transformation Jutsu"

Sora agreed with the blonde and the boys gulped when they saw the glares Sakura and I were shooting them. Asuma arrived a few minutes letter and after advising Yamato we should drop the formation training did Yamato, Sakura, and I provide back up for Sora and Naruto for the Nature Transformation training.

"Man I'm sore" I said entering my apartment after a long day.

"It would seem so" Kakashi replied as soon as I shut the door behind me. "I know you just got here but Lady Tsunade wishes to see us"

"Alright just give me a second"

I went into our bedroom and quickly freshened up before my mate and I headed to the Hokage's Office. Tsunade waited behind her desk and next to her was Jiraiya. Like the fan girl I was I glomped the Toad Sage and the two of us fell. Kakashi chuckled and Tsunade shook her head once Jiraiya and I finished our greeting to one another.

"When did you get back?" I asked the Pervy Sannin.

"Today I'm going to hang around for a few days before resuming my research" Jiraiya answered before blushing. A second later the pervert nursed a welt on his head thanks to Tsunade. I noticed Shizune and Tonton weren't here so whatever Tsunade needed to talk about must be serious. The door to the office opened and Rhoan came in out of breath.

"My apologies milady I didn't receive your message until I finished training" Rhoan apologized.

"It's fine Rhoan" Tsunade reassured him after he shut the door. Rhoan and I exchanged a fist pump before we waited for Tsunade to begin.

"Riley, Rhoan, I'm pretty sure your wondering why I summoned you here" the fifth Hokage started.

"What did we do to make you mad milady?" Rhoan asked panicked.

His remark got Tsunade to chuckle and she waved the comment off.

"When you two arrived here only Lord Third and myself knew where you two originated from" Kakashi interjected making Rhoan and I look to him.

"I would like to understand what your mate means by that Riley if I have your and Rhoan's consent, whatever you tell us will remain in this room"

My brother and I looked to one another before glancing back to Tsunade again.

"We consent milady I'm sure you have questions"

"We both do" Jiraiya added.

So with that being said Rhoan and I explained what we both once told Kakashi and Lord Third when we first arrived in the shinobi world. Of how Tsunade and Jiraiya were fictional characters of a very popular and successful anime, how we knew what was suppose to happen, what yet had to happen, etc.

"Now this is interesting" Jiraiya said once Rhoan and I finished. "No wonder you got excited when we met Riley"

"It's because your one of my favorite characters my friend and your damn hilarious"

Jiraiya actually blushed and I chuckled before looking to Tsunade.

"Now you understand why I try to be on your good side, fans are aware of your temper"

My remark made Tsunade burst out laughing.

"They also like you paired with Pervy Sage over here" Rhoan blurted out nodding at Jiraiya and I was quick to cover his mouth.

"Shut it idiot don't piss her off" I warned.

Immediately Tsunade went red and Jiraiya shot the fifth Hokage a mischievous look until Tsunade sent a glare his way.

"When my beloved spoke of this Lady Tsunade the Third Hokage and I thought it was best to keep this information a secret" Kakashi continued.

"And we'll continue to do so" Tsunade added.

"Lady Tsunade there is something I wish to say" I confessed getting everyone's attention. "I knew Sasuke would leave the village and go to Orochimaru but"

I stopped and Kakashi took my hand into his.

"Riley look at me" Tsunade commanded and I looked to her. "I'm not upset with you or Rhoan that you kept this quiet so please don't blame yourselves for Sasuke Uchiha going rogue"

She then paused to take a breath before continuing.

"What matters now is that the flow of events continue as they should unless I ask of such"

"Milady if I may I have something to add" Rhoan interrupted and Tsunade gave him a nod. Rhoan looked to Jiraiya before speaking. "Jiraiya will eventually face against the leader of the Akatsuki and he dies"

My eyes widened at Rhoan's revelation as did the others.

"Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that but losing Jiraiya would not only devastate Naruto, but others as well including Riley"

"Yes it would" I agreed before looking to Jiraiya.

"I see" Tsunade said gathering Rhoan's words into consideration. "This time I won't be upset you shared that"

"I don't plan on dying then" Jiraiya replied. The Sannin then approached us and he first kissed my forehead before ruffling Rhoan's hair.

After a few more words did Tsunade dismiss us and it wasn't long until my fiancé and I were back at our apartment. I took the shower I desperately needed and after brushing my hair and changing clothes I found Kakashi on our bed waiting.

"Your not angry with me I hope" he said.

"About telling Jiraiya and Tsunade where me and Rhoan come from? No babe the two of them deserved to know the truth"

I slid into bed beside him. Kakashi was back in one of his usual muscle shirts and regular pajama pants. He didn't wear his mask thank god. My significant other patted his lap and I smirked before climbing on to it. The Copy-Cat ninja placed his forehead against mine.

"You have no idea how happy you make me Riley"

"Are you trying to make me cry again?" I teased.

"No love I'm not" my mate promised. "From day one you were important to me and you always will be"

He kissed my cheek before handing me my copy of Make Out Tactics.

"Now I think you should finish this trust me you'll love the ending"


	20. Sora's Unraveling

**Riley's POV**

"Holy crap!" Naruto exclaimed as he and his clones tried to avoid my Diamond Storm attack. As my shards of ice hit the clones they disappeared in a cloud of smoke while the real Naruto was pinned to a tree.

"Nice dodging" I praised my team mate as I came up to him and undid the shards of ice that pinned the blonde to the trunk.

"I'll have to improve dodging them in the future" Naruto confessed rubbing the back of his head. Naruto was still working on his Wind Chakra which I'm sure he was getting annoyed with by now. "I also wish I could get my new Wind Technique finished soon!"

"Diamond Storm took me a year to master and Ice Surge six months just be patient"

"Alright I'll try" Naruto promised. Our stomachs growled at the same time so the blonde and I went to have lunch at Ichiraku.

"So uh Riley you think Hinata would really go out on a date with me?" Naruto asked nervously. His face was red and it was freaking cute.

"Dude she's nuts about you" I responded after swallowing some noodles.

"Thanks I just never had luck with girls" Naruto confessed. "Most of them stay away due to the Nine-Tails or them thinking I'm an idiot"

"Their the idiots" Naruto widened his eyes at my remark. "Yes you may possess the Nine-Tails but you are a kind hearted, hardworking, and the sweetest ninja I ever met Naruto"

"Aww thanks Riley"

The goofball smiled and I was glad I cheered him up.

"You're also hilarious you did fart in Kiba's face when you fought him during the Chunin Exams right?"

"Oh man that was embarrassing"

"It helped slow Kiba and Akamaru down that's for sure, I wish I saw that"

"It sure did" Naruto agreed and we both finished our lunch. I paid the tab and the two of us went to visit Sai in the hospital. Naruto picked up one of Sai's books and read the contents.

"So how much longer do you think you'll be in here?" I questioned my injured team mate.

"Another week at most possibly" the artist stated with a sigh.

"Hey at least you don't have a broken wing" I explained. Having your wing broken hurt like a bitch and the recovery speed at minimum was two weeks or more depending on the injury.

"I bet that's gotta hurt" Naruto added cringing.

"Yeah it does" I confirmed. "Get some rest okay?"

"Thanks for coming by you two" Sai thanked us with a smile.

While on the way back to the training grounds Naruto noticed a cloud of smoke in the sky and he took off wondering what it was. I followed after him and when I caught up with the blonde Naruto had just taken a whole bunch of shuriken into his back to protect Sora who was on the ground.

"Damn you for butting in" Sora scowled at him.

"You had my back in the caves so now I'm covering yours" Naruto said to the monk-in-training. Just as Tsunade came out of the building with Yamato and Shizune the wind blew hard catching everyone off guard. By the time the wind settled down Sora was gone. Naruto then grunted before passing out from the shuriken being embedded in his back.

With Yamato's help we took the blonde to the hospital and to save Sakura some trouble I healed the shuriken wounds on Naruto's back. I had to report back to Tsunade because she needed my help with locating Sora so I spent the rest of the day on the route she assigned me.

"No luck finding your target?" Kakashi asked appearing next to me in the tree I was resting in.

"No he's still in the village but I have no idea where and I'm not going to disobey Lady Fifth's orders"

"I'll see you at home then" my mate promised and pressed his masked lips onto my forehead before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. After my brief rest I continued on my rounds until Yamato told me to report back to Tsunade. By the time I arrived at her office it was getting dark.

"I couldn't locate the target nor could my dragon" I reported to the Sannin in front of me.

"He won't hide for long" Tsunade responded with a sigh. "Maybe I shouldn't have let him into the village"

"No disrespect Tsunade but screw what the elders and Danzo say" I began. "You made a decision you thought was right people make mistakes and mistakes can be fixed"

Tsunade chuckled and I was glad I made her feel a little better.

"You're a damn good Hokage, if anyone else thinks otherwise then it's their issue not yours"

"Thank you Riley, I appreciate your words" she told me with a smile.

I smirked back and I was about to leave when I saw something coming towards Tsunade from outside her window. Without warning I leapt over Tsunade's desk and pushed her down at the same time Naruto burst through the door. The window shattered and soon Naruto used a kunai to hold back Sora.

Swearing Sora fled back out the window and Naruto trailed him.

"Are you okay?" I asked Tsunade.

"Yes thank you Riley" Tsunade replied and I helped her to her feet. A storm was gathering outside and it looked like things were going to get ugly.

Several ANBU alongside Shizune came to make sure Tsunade was safe. Suddenly the power went out and I swore. Tsunade tried to get a response from the power station but it was to no avail.

"The power outage must have been a sabotaged effort" Tsunade said. After the village was placed on a Stage Two Security threat Sakura arrived.

"Riley I want you to go help Naruto in anyway you can, Sakura go and heal anyone wounded" Tsunade ordered.

"Be safe milady" I told Tsunade and the Sannin patted my back before I took my leave. As I followed Naruto's scent trail I saw that gates on the east, west, north, and south were now blocked thanks to one of Fuen's technique.

"Holy shit!" I yelled as an undead shinobi appeared out of nowhere with a katana. I dodged from getting injured by the sword and I summoned my element. Water shot out of my palm and the corpse became pinned to a wall below me. I jumped in front of the corpse and used my right foot to kick the katana away before slamming both of my hands against the corpse. The water holding the undead shinobi turned into ice.

I then let my dragon half take over and using her dragon fire the ice encased shinobi melted. Once that task was done my dragon half let me take over once more. As I went after Naruto again I made an apology to the undead shinobi within my mind for having to destroy their body hoping that ninja who died would rest in peace from now on.


	21. Fuka Round 2

**Riley's POV**

"Sorry I'm late" I told Naruto as I finally found him.

"I was getting worried you wouldn't come" Naruto told me looking relieved.

"And let you have all the fun? Hell no"

My remark made Naruto smirk before he and I focused our attention onto Sora. Asuma suddenly appeared next to me and demanded why Sora tried to kill Tsunade.

"She tried to have me killed so I was returning the favor" Sora spat. "I was trying to bring down Konoha's king"

Asuma widened his eyes as though the word "King" meant something to him.

"Whoever is attacking the village right now won't just kill Lady Fifth but other innocent people" Asuma stated to Sora. The Jounin then took off to join the fighting at the border. Annoyed Sora took off again causing me and Naruto to follow after him once more.

"Damn it I'm tired of chasing him" Naruto hissed while the chase continued.

"I know my friend but we have no choice" I explained.

"I tried killing your Hokage because the Third Hokage told his son to kill my father!" Sora snapped ahead of us. We would have kept pursuing Sora until Fuka blocked our path.

"Long time no see" Fuka greeted.

"Not you again" Naruto growled in annoyance.

"Those lips of yours will be mine and you dragon shifter" the red head continued looking to me. "I look forward to our rematch"

She then unleashed fireballs at us. As we jumped away to dodge the flame's I sent water from my palms and the flames were extinguished.

"Water Style! Mouth of the Serpent!" Fuka cried out.

"Your not locking lips with Naruto you crazy bitch!" I yelled making her water attack turn into ice solid ice. I then swore when she shot her lighting chakra nature my way and not wanting to have a repeat experience of being electrocuted I retreated.

Fuka kept chasing me using her lighting chakra attacks. I suddenly lost my footing and fell onto the tiled roof and I was about to get electrocuted again until Naruto took the attack. Thankfully the lighting didn't hurt the blonde much.

"You okay Riley?" Naruto asked.

"I will be once we take her down" I answered as Fuka finally caught up with us.

"You two are cute maybe I should kiss you too Dragon Girl"

"DO THAT AND I'LL MAKE SURE MY MATE FRIES YOUR ASS!" I snapped and Naruto winced at my outburst. Suddenly Fuka combined her Earth and Water chakra making the roof to form a mudslide. This made me and Naruto fall off. Naruto was quick to catch me in his arms and we landed on the ground safely.

No sooner had Naruto put me down onto my feet Fuka appeared above us and Naruto used a kunai to cut her arm. This only pissed her off and she charged at us. Naruto and I exchanged kicks and punches as well did our kunai dance with hers.

"Your mine Dragon Girl!" Fuka exclaimed and again I was pinned to a wall.

"Get the hell away from her!" Naruto yelled and he was quick to activate his Shadow Clone Jutsu. Using my strength I was able to get free from Fuka's clutches as Naruto's clones used Rasengan on her.

"KARMA IS A BITCH!" I yelled as the real Naruto rejoined my side and his clones disappeared. When the smoke cleared Fuka's body was withered and she was quick to regenerate herself back to her youthful form.

"I've had enough of this" I hissed as I summoned my element. A geyser of water appeared behind me and turned into ice taking form of a dragon's head. Using his Shadow Clone Jutsu a clone appeared next to Naruto and he began to form the Rasengan.

"Ice Surge!" I cried as the dragon head behind me opened it's mouth and unleashed ice torpedoes at Fuka. My attack was too fast for her to counterattack and this time the red headed was pinned to a wall with several ice spears impaled through her body and when her physical form faded away only her hair remained hovering in the air with yellow eyes glaring back us.

"Naruto finish her off!" I shouted.

"I'm on it!" Naruto yelled back and he charged forward with the now completed Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" the blonde cried out as he pushed his attack deep into the floating head and Fuka shrieked. Once her screams died only a mop of ugly ass hair remained. I stomped over to the damn hair and turned it into ice before allowing my dragon half use our dragon fire to destroy it.

"Talk about a bad hair day" I said after my dragon half finished her task.

"Riley I need to go after Sora alone" the blonde told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Lady Tsunade told me to come help you"

"Once this is over I'll explain to Granny Tsunade myself"

_This is his fight_ my dragon agreed with the blonde.

"Alright just be careful Blondie"

"I will and Riley thanks for helping me out with that chick"

"We're a team you dork" I corrected him. "At least you didn't get kissed by her"

Naruto's eyes went wide at that and I smirked before taking my leave so he could pursue Sora.


	22. Getting Through To Sora

**Riley's POV**

Tsunade thankfully didn't chew me out when I regrouped with her. After helping her for a bit she commanded be to go assist Sakura and Yamato. By the time I found them my jaw dropped when I saw Sora possessed the Nine-Tails cloak. Asuma was fighting with Kazuma who turned out to be alive this entire time. Naruto tried to talk to Sora but the monk in-training unleashed an attack at Sakura and I was quick to take action.

Using my element I managed to form an ice barrier to protect us from Sora's attack. The shield did it's job once Sora's attack was done.

"This isn't good" I said as my ice barrier disappeared.

"Your right it's not" Sakura agreed.

Yamato was quick to make his hand signs and called upon his Wood Release. Multiple branches came out of the earth and tried to hold Sora in place but thanks to his new found strength the wood shattered.

"F**k!" I exclaimed as a red tail emerged from Sora's cloak.

Enraged Sora lifted up his transformed arm and was about to attack us again but he suddenly couldn't move.

"Nice work Shika" Rhoan praised his team mate. Boy was I glad to see Team Azuma!

Shikamaru had Sora trapped under his Shadow Possession Jutsu and Choji used his Partial-Multi Size Technique to enlarge his hands to hang onto Sora.

"I can't allow you to use our power for evil Sora" Naruto told the monk approaching him.

"What are you talking about?!" Sora demanded. "What do you mean our power?!"

"Because I'm like you, I am the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox" the blonde answered calmly.

For a moment Sora remained silent before replying.

"I don't believe you those with tailed beast spirits are outcasts for life and even if you were a jinchuriki how do you have friends?"

"When I was younger everywhere I looked I was given hateful and angry looks from adults, the parents kept their children away, I was lonely so I always pulled pranks for attention to distract my loneliness and after my team was formed I gained friends" Naruto explained.

Tears went down Sora's eyes before he yelled out in frustration saying he never had any friends.

"I'm your friend Sora and so are others"

_Nice work buddy_ I thought to Naruto in my head.

Ino leapt away from Shikamaru and Rhoan and prepped for her Mind Transfer Jutsu. Once finished she performed her technique and Rhoan was quick to catch her body. However Ino woke back up a second later with a yelp. Kiba and Lee appeared beside her and Rhoan.

"Ino what happened?!" Shikamaru demanded. "Why didn't the Mind Transfer Jutsu work?"

"There isn't a human consciousness in him anymore" Ino explained.

Choji released his grip on Sora thanks to the Nine-Tails cloak burning him. Shikamaru swore as his own jutsu wore out when the moon went behind some clouds. Sora growled before unleashing a roar and Choji was sent flying backwards. Thankfully he was able to land on his feet.

"Uh oh" Rhoan muttered and he was looking at Sora. Sora got on all fours and two more tails came to life joining the first tail.

"Sora snap out of it!" Naruto yelled as he charged at Sora. I yelled after Naruto as did some of the others for him to stay away from Sora. Sora saw Naruto coming and unleashed an attack the blonde. The blast cast Naruto into the air and I winced when he crash landed onto his back. A few seconds later Naruto was back on his feet and a curse escaped from my lips as well a few others when the real Nine-Tails cloak surrounded the blonde and a tail emerged from behind him.

Yamato took action and he hurried to Naruto activating his technique to stop Naruto's transformation. The technique took effect as the blue chakra chain came to life after Yamato touched Naruto's back. However the chakra chain broke and Naruto got onto his knees struggling to the fight demon within him. Two more tails sprouted from behind the blonde and if things weren't done soon shit was going down.

"Man I hate seeing Naruto suffer like this" Rhoan said coming to my side.

"He can stop the transformation kiddo" I reassured my brother. "He's strong like we are"

Suddenly Sora's skin began to fade away and Naruto's was doing the same. Both were entering their four-tailed forms.

**Naruto's POV**

"Damn you fox" I told the demon inside me. "I didn't call on you to come out and I won't let you"

_You need my power Naruto_ the beast within me replied.

"No I don't!" I exclaimed before taking something out of my kunai pouch. I took out a kunai and knowing this was gonna hurt I threw the weapon down into my right leg. Despite the pain it helped my negative emotions which had been fueling the demon fox on disappear.

**Riley's POV**

"Good work Naruto!" I shouted as the Nine-Tails cloak subsided from him and I was proud my team mate was able to stop the transformation m on his own. Sora suddenly growled and no doubt he was reliving being alone and being judged by those who feared him and I knew he could hear Naruto's voice calling his name.

Kazuma suddenly took off and Asuma went after him.

_That man is no father_ _to Sora_ my dragon hissed. _No parent would do this to a child_

_Your right my friend_ I agreed with my inner beast.

**Naruto's POV**

I still kept trying to getting through to Sora but in response I kept getting attacked. I knew my friend was still in there I just had to keep trying.

**Riley's POV**

Sakura suddenly hurried over to Naruto's side attempting to heal him and I was quick to throw my weapons down and take my dragon form. Just as Sora unleashed a Tailed Beast Ball I coiled my scaly body around my two team mates. I kept my head down as the attack hit. It hurt like a bitch and I actually unleashed a roar because I felt my left shoulder and arm becoming broken.

_You stubborn fool_ my dragon scolded.

_Not now dragon_ I snapped back at my other half.

Yamato kept the others safe thanks to a wooden shied he used. Eventually my body smoked and I was back in my human form.

"Ow damn it" I complained as Sakura and Naruto lay me onto my back.

"You're left shoulder and arm are broken Riley" Sakura said after she examined my injuries.

"F**k that are you two okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah thanks to you" Naruto answered. "You stay here with Sakura, Riley you've done enough"

"Noted" I responded with a smirk.

I then passed out briefly due to exhaustion and when I came to I saw the Nine-Tails chakra from Sora beginning to reject his body. The chakra shot into the air taking form of the demon fox's head however due to the lack of a host the chakra dissipated. Naruto was crawling his way to a once again normal Sora who was still unconscious. Deep within his mind Sora was recalling his interactions with Naruto.

Eventually Sora woke up and Naruto was relieved as were the rest of us.

**Naruto's POV**

"We can go home now" I told Sora.

"But I have no home" he responded.

"The Leaf Village is your home and you have friends"

No sooner had I said those words everyone else surrounded us and Sora then smiled.

**Riley's POV**

Yamato had me in his arms due to my injuries. Sai came out and asked to join in on the fun but Naruto playfully rebuffed him before everyone laughed.


	23. Afterwards

**Riley's POV**

"I swear Riley your just as stubborn as Naruto" Sakura told me as she finished examining my broken shoulder and arm.

"Yeah your right I am" I agreed.

Before coming to the hospital all of us said goodbye to Sora. He wanted to travel and try making new friends but he promised he would come to visit Konoha whenever he could. He teased Naruto before leaving on what name he would call the blonde in the afterlife and Naruto got irritated but it was funny to see. We also promised to send Sora's well wishes to Asuma.

"So how long do you think until my arm and shoulder will take to heal?" I asked Tsunade while Sakura bandaged me. Normally my healing power would have sped things up but due to me losing a lot of energy fighting Fuka and other stuff my healing gift was working slowly.

"Your normal healing should return in a couple of days, I'd say a week at most" Tsunade answered. "You'll stay overnight and be released tomorrow, no missions or training until your healed"

"Got it loud and clear milady" I promised.

The door to my room opened and Kakashi came in with what looked like take out. Sakura and Tsunade excused themselves and they shut the door behind them.

"Looks like I get to wait on you" Kakashi joked putting the take out bag down.

"I can still use my right hand babe" I corrected. "I'm right handed"

My fiancé sweat dropped which made me chuckle before he and I began to eat. He ended up getting some ramen from Ichiraku and it was better than hospital food.

"Do you plan on spending the night here?" I inquired after I finished eating.

"Of course" my beloved replied.

"Baka you don't need to do that" I scolded him. Kakashi came to my bedside and placed his forehead against mine.

"I've already made up my mind" he purred.

We ended up watching the Final Act of Inuyasha and when Inuyasha finally kissed Kagome my mate actually cheered out loud. When we couldn't keep our eyes open any longer we both went to bed. Kakashi took the couch while I had my hospital bed. I just hoped I was discharged tomorrow because I never was a fan of hospitals.

**A Few Days Later.**

"Your shoulder blade is healed completely" Sakura said pleased after she finished her examination. Since I left the hospital I stayed at my apartment recuperating. Meaning all I did was read or watch television. Naruto was now out of the hospital and was currently training with Kakashi and Yamato. Rhoan and Ino would come visit me when they weren't busy and Kakashi being the wonderful mate would help me if I needed it. Also Jiraiya would hang out with me for awhile too.

"Thank god" I muttered.

Sakura threw away the bandages that had covered my shoulder area before examining my arm. When she pressed it on my skin I winced in pain but it didn't hurt like before.

"Your arm is still broken but I think in another day or two it should be back to normal" Sakura stated.

"Now I'm glad I took Tsunade's advice on not doing anything" I joked as Sakura put new bandages on my arm and soon it was back in its sling. "How's Naruto training going?"

"So far it seems to be going well" Sakura replied sitting next to me. During the whole Sora and grave robbing mission Kakashi was sent out to find any information on the Akatsuki.

"I noticed Naruto hadn't been eating my food pills and Sai tried one and left a note saying the pill was inedible so I had one and now I understand what they were talking about"

She then blushed.

"Guess I suck at food pill making"

"We're not good at everything but Naruto knows you meant well" I reassured her.

"By the way I do you remember this?"

Sakura then handed me my copy of Team 7 back in the good old days. Kakashi still had his hands on top of Naruto and Sasuke's heads. The blonde glared at the Uchiha while Sasuke was unimpressed with the picture being taken. I had both my arms around Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura was smiling and she had long hair when this picture was taken.

"Don't you miss your long hair?"

"Heck no" Sakura answered right away. "Besides it was a pain to brush it out"

"So since your here I think we should finish Inuyasha eh?"

Immediately Sakura got excited and we went on to spend the afternoon watching the first few episodes of the Final Act.

**Two Days Later.**

**Rhoan's POV**

I listened as Lady Tsunade gave her orders. Earlier the only surviving monk of the Fire Temple arrived at the village and told her the temple itself had been destroyed and Chiriku had been kidnapped by two members of the Akatsuki. Once Tsunade finished she dismissed everyone and after a quick stop to gather supplies for the mission I was soon running with Choji, Ino, Raido, and Aoba out of the village. The five of us searched our assigned areas with no luck finding the Akatsuki.

We sent a hawk to inform Lady Tsunade of our of findings before a message from Izumo found our group. He said the Fire Temple was in ruins and Chiriku's body was missing. Chiriku as it turned out had a bounty on his head so my group would be checking one of the five bounty stations.

**Riley's POV**

"Man I'm glad my arm is healed finally!" I exclaimed happily. Kakashi came by the apartment and asked if I wanted to go to Ichiraku with Naruto and Yamato. Kakashi had to support Naruto due to the blonde being worn out from training. Turns out Ichiraku had changed its menu and it was now a dipping noodle shop which annoyed Naruto big time. I ignored his bickering with Ayame and tried the dipping noodles which were delicious.

When presented with the bill Kakashi smooth talked Yamato into paying and by the time we left I smacked my mate on the head in disapproval.

"OW! That hurt Riley" Kakashi whined.

"I didn't mind paying for the bill idiot" I scolded my significant other. "Now I'm going home and hiding your precious book"

"You wouldn't dare"

I flashed my fiancé an evil grin before heading back to the apartment to do said task.


	24. Asuma's Farewell

**Rhoan's POV**

I was getting tired of waiting around. My squad and I arrived at one of the bounty stations and after finding out they weren't here we all separated and played the waiting game. We haven't received the message for back up just yet but it wouldn't be long. By now Asuma was fighting Hidan with Shikamaru alongside Izumo and Kotetsu.

_I wish we could do something_ I growled to my dragon. _Asuma is going to die_

_There is nothing we can do Lady Tsunade would be angry with interfered with the flow of events my other half replied._

Suddenly a hawk flew down and Aoba emerged from his hiding spot. He took the message from the bird of prey before releasing it. After reading the contents Aoba signaled for us to come out of hiding which we did.

"Asuma, Shikamaru, Izumo, and Kotetsu need our help, right now their fighting the targets"

"Where are they located?" Choji inquired.

"Not far but we need to get to their aide fast" Raido pointed out.

"I can remedy that" I said before removing my weapons and gear. Ino took them before I backed away from the group and took my dragon form. I was large enough now for anyone to ride on my back but my sister still was larger than me. I didn't take to the air once I made sure everyone was on my back and they were ready for flight.

I flapped my wings hard so I could get us to our comrades aide in time. After twenty minutes we saw Shikamaru and his squad below. Asuma was on the ground injured and Hidan's head was severed from his body. I landed behind Izumo and Kotetsu making the ground shake beneath me.

**Kakazu's POV**

My eyes went wide as the silver colored dragon allowed it's companions off of its back. By the looks of it was a dragon shifter and a young one at that. I remembered Itachi saying Konoha had several dragon shifters and gave detailed descriptions of each one. I also recalled there was a bounty on each shifter and there was no way I was going to pass on this opportunity.

**Shikamaru's POV**

"Boy am I glad to see you guys" I greeted.

"Rhoan got us here pretty quickly" Ino said.

"Hey! Kakuzu quit ogling the damn dragon and help me!" Hidan's severed head spat.

"Very well" his partner said with a sigh.

**Rhoan's POV**

The way Kakazu had eyed me made me nervous and the money hungry rogue suddenly landed on Asuma's back subduing him.

"Your are so annoying" Kakazu scolded his partner before using his Earth Grudge Fear technique. I turned away as Hidan had his head reattached to his body.

"Damn it I'm can't hold him anymore" Shikamaru growled before finally falling onto his back. His Shadow Sewing Technique was canceled out due to exhaustion. Then time seemed to stand still and the next thing I knew something shot through my right wing. I unleashed a painful roar and Hidan was laughing like a maniac.

"Rhoan!" Ino cried out.

But before she could get to me Kakuzu suddenly appeared in front of everyone and sent them flying into the air and each one landed on the ground hard. Hidan had his scythe impaled through my wing membrane and I was pinned to the ground unable to move.

"This is nice the Akatsuki needs a dragon shifter" Hidan gloated.

"You weren't supposed to injure him idiot" Kakazu scolded. "He has a bounty on him dead or alive and he's more valuable alive"

Oh hell no!

Some asshole had a damn bounty on me?!

Now I was pissed off.

Blood began to stain the ground underneath my wing and Hidan smirked before stepping forward and he took some of my blood into his mouth. Then he drew the same circle for his stupid ritual and his proceeded to stab himself in the side. Another roar of pain escaped my throat as I felt the same area where he got stabbed happen to me.

"RHOAN!" I heard Ino scream.

She tried to run towards me but Choji held her back. I guess Hidan wanted to play with me for awhile since he didn't stab me in a vital spot.

Suddenly Izumo and Kotetsu charged forward but Kakuzu stopped them in their tracks by using his special ability and held the two of them in a death grasp.

"Get away from my student!" Asuma snapped and my sensei gave Hidan a good punch to the face. The immortal went flying and crashed landed on his back. Thanks to Asuma that bastard was now out of his second ritual circle he formed to use on me.

"Easy Rhoan" Asuma told me and he carefully slid Hidan's scythe out of my wing. Despite hurting like hell I opened my mouth and Kakuzu saw he was in trouble. He tossed Izumo and Kotetsu aside as I unleashed my dragon fire at him. The greedy bastard avoided being scorched and I turned my attention to Hidan.

"Uh oh" the immortal said just as I hissed flames at him. Hidan swore when he got burned by my flames which pleased me.

"It's time I finished this" Asuma said before running at Hidan once more. The two of them exchanged kicks and punches while Ino hurried over to me. Silver smoke surrounded my body as I returned to my human form.

"Damn it I hurt all over" I growled.

My clothes were stained with blood. Ino was about to treat my wounds when Shikamaru called out. Again time seemed to stand still as Hidan stabbed himself in the heart with his Retractable Spear. The immortal bastard was back in his ritual circle meaning the same wound he inflicted on himself happened to Asuma.

Asuma coughed out blood before finally falling onto the ground. Without thinking I grabbed my dagger which had been given to me by my parents when I turned ten. Ino and Choji protested as I charged at Hidan and before he could turn around I slammed the dagger deep into his side.

"You little brat" Hidan hissed before coughing out his own blood. "That hurts!"

I was outside of the ritual circle and I pressed my blade deeper into the immortal. Eventually I retrieved my blade from his body and proceeded to sucker punch Hidan as hard as I could. Hidan again went flying into the air and he landed on his back.

Choji was quick to get Asuma onto the roof and out of harm's way. I then swore before I finally collapsed onto my back and Ino was at my side in a heartbeat. I was now on the roof and she began to heal me.

"You stubborn idiot" Ino muttered.

"I'm alright babe for now at least" I told her.

She quickly diagnosed my right shoulder was broken and the spot where Hidan stabbed me on the side was badly injured too. Due to adrenaline I ignored the pain and now I felt it. However I was stubborn and Ino helped me to get over to Asuma. Ino was about to treat him too until Kakuzu appeared on the roof in front of us.

"I'm not leaving without my bounty and the dragon shifter"

"You f**k off!" I snapped shooting Kazuzu the bird. "You and the other Akatsuki can shove my refusal to join you up your ass"

Kakuzu chuckled at my remark before suddenly spacing out. Below Hidan whined and it had be their leader calling them.

Kakuzu leapt off of the roof and joined Hidan below. After telling us they would meet us again did they disappear in clouds of smoke. Ino began to use her medical ninjutsu on Asuma but it was no use. Four of his vital spots were damaged.

"It's too late for me" Asuma stated.

Shikamaru held our dying teacher and tears began to stream down our faces. One by one Asuma gave us his last orders while smoking his last cigarette. I remembered the first day I joined Team 10 and all of the memories I had with Asuma along with Chojj, Shikamaru, and Ino.

"Rhoan" Asuma said breaking my train of thought.

"Yes sir" I responded.

"It has been an honor having you as my student and I'm damn proud of far you've come as a shinobi"

Asuma then looked to Ino before returning his gaze on me again. He was telling me to take care of Ino as a male dragon shifter should. It had been Asuma who encouraged me to tell Ino about the mating bond when it was awakened between us. Ino took my hand and gently squeezed it before I nodded at Asuma.

Then at last Asuma's heart gave out and it began to rain. His cigarette fell from his lips and Ino lay her head on Asuma's chest. My tears flowed down my face in rivers now as did Choji's. Shikamaru stood up still holding Asuma's lighter and he said he could still feel our teacher's cigarettes stinging his eyes before he finally began to cry himself.

**Riley's going to one mad dragoness. No one hurts her little brother. Hidan wanted to sacrifice Rhoan for Jashin. Kakuzu wanted the bounty on him. **


	25. Determination

**Riley's POV**

"Damn it" I swore as I paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room. Rhoan had returned from his mission perusing the Akatsuki along with the other squads. Asuma had died and Rhoan had been injured by that asshole Hidan.

He had been rushed back to the village shortly after Asuma passed away. According to Ino my little brother didn't sustain life threatening injures however no sooner had he reached the hospital he took a turn for the worse and Tsunade had to rush him into emergency surgery. There it was discovered Rhoan was suffering internal bleeding and thanks to Tsunade's medical skills my brother survived the surgery and was now in stable condition.

However Rhoan had yet to wake up and I was getting fed up playing the waiting game. Frustrated I slammed a fist into the wall next to me and tears streamed down my face. Kakashi appeared behind me and turned me around letting me cry into his chest. He wrapped one arm around my waist while the other stroked my hair.

"He's going to be okay Riley"

"I know he is but damn it Kakashi he's all I have left of my family" I said. The last time I cried like this was when my parents died and the fact my brother came so close to death scared me. My fiancé didn't say anything else and he continued to comfort me. Just having Kakashi here with me was enough during this difficult moment.

"Riley"

I turned my head as Tsunade approached me and Kakashi with Shizune beside her. I looked at the Sannin's face and she looked optimistic.

"Rhoan is awake now and he's been very demanding to see you" the fifth Hokage said.

"Oh thank god" I replied with a sigh of relief.

"What's his condition now?" Kakashi questioned.

"He's still stable but due to his injuries he's going to be in the hospital for some time" Tsunade answered. "He was very lucky to have survived"

_I can't even imagine having Hidan's scythe through his wing membrane_ my dragon pointed out. _Not to mention his wounded side_

I then walked to Tsunade and hugged her. Normally I wouldn't do something like this but it was thanks to her my brother lived.

Tsunade wrapped an arm around me returning the hug. Afterwards Kakashi and I went to go see Rhoan.

"Hey sis" Rhoan greeted me as Kakashi and I entered his hospital room. For the moment he was alone. He wore the usual hospital get up and he was bandaged up on his entire right side. His right arm was in a sling which I bet he found annoying.

I didn't say anything while I hugged him in a manner where his injuries wouldn't get worse. I then placed my forehead against his and Rhoan placed his left hand on top of mine.

"I was so scared I lost you little brother"

"I'm stubborn like you sis so I'm not going anywhere anytime soon"

His remark got me to smile and Kakashi chuckled. Despite his current condition Rhoan could still crack a joke to make anyone smile.

Eventually I pulled away from my brother so Kakashi could approach him.

"Lady Fifth says you can go to the funeral tomorrow"

"Thank god I just hope I won't stay in this hospital for too long" Rhoan replied. "I also told Shikamaru he better be at the funeral or else his ass would get kicked"

That comment made me laugh out loud. Shikamaru was the one who had the closest bond with Asuma and normally he didn't go to the funeral. I was glad Rhoan knocked some sense into him. Kurenai was the one who was deeply effected by Asuma's death the most. She and Asuma had been dating for some time and she was carrying his child.

Kakashi and I hung around until Ino came to check on Rhoan. I flashed my little brother a teasing smirk before Kakashi and I left the hospital.

"Easy there" Kakashi said suddenly catching me due to the fact I lost my footing. I felt tired and my mate picked me up bridal style before disappearing from the hospital entrance in a cloud of smoke. A second later we were in our apartment and Kakashi carried me to our bedroom. He pulled back the covers before taking off my shoes and then he lay me down.

The Copy ninja then took off his vest and the rest of his ninja stuff before joining me in bed. He wore his navy blue muscle shirt and he changed into some sweatpants. I turned my body into his and my beloved wrapped his arms around me. We both ended up taking a much needed nap which felt damn good.

**Next Day. **

A lot of people came to Asuma's funeral to pay their respects. Poor Konohamaru again had to mourn the loss of another relative and Naruto was there to comfort him. Shikamaru had been grieving in his own way but he did shed tears at the funeral. Kurenai was the first to place flowers on Asuma's grave before everyone else did the same. After the service everyone went their separate ways.

Kakashi and I took Rhoan back to the hospital.

"I might as well tell the two of you now, Shikamaru plans on going after Hidan and Kakazu" my younger sibling explained. "Ino and Choji are eager to do it as well"

"I wouldn't blame them" I agreed with him. "Do you know when they might try to leave?"

Rhoan shook his head. He then took the dagger he received on his tenth birthday into his hand. The knife had been on the table next to his bed.

"What's up?" Kakashi asked seeing my little brother looking at the dagger.

"I was able to burn Hidan with my dragon fire as well as stab him with this knife" Rhoan responded. "I couldn't kill him but I did seriously injure the bastard with both my flames and this"

Kakashi looked confused and I was for a second before it hit me.

"I get it" I stated. I then looked to Kakashi. "Rhoan's dagger and my sword Sunfyre were forged with a single dragon fang"

"Really? I wouldn't have been able to tell" my mate replied with interest.

"Our parents knew a talented weapon's maker" I continued. "In fact the fangs came from me and Rhoan, and if a dragon designed weapon can injure Hidan so can dragon fire"

I then gently ruffled Rhoan's hair.

"Good work kid I'm proud of you"

"Can you guys make sure my team doesn't leave without the proper backup? They'll get killed on their own"

"We'll do better than that, Riley and I will go with them once we get Lady Fifth's consent" Kakashi pointed out.

"That's going to take some convincing love" I told Kakashi. "But then again you are a smooth talker"

"Yeah didn't you make Yamato pay the bill at Ichiraku the other day?" Rhoan teased shooting my fiancé a smirk. The Copy ninja bowed his head with a whine.

**Two Days Later. **

Kakashi and I packed the necessary supplies for the mission and the two of us trailed Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino up to the front gate. The sun would be rising soon and the two of us stayed out of sight. Before Team 10 tried to leave Tsunade caught them.

She was very annoyed and lectured the three Chunin a mission like this was dangerous. Kakashi and I remained quiet until it was obvious Team 10 wouldn't change their minds.

"Their gonna go anyway" Kakashi interrupted finally making himself known and I did the same.

"How long have you two been there?" Tsunade demanded looking at us with disapproval.

"Long enough" I answered her. "Milady my brother informed me and Kakashi with some interesting information and due to his injuries in my opinion I would be a good candidate to stand in his place"

"And I'll go as team leader" Kakashi added.

"Until we cross paths with these two assholes love your gonna rest your damn arm" I growled at my mate pointing at his bandage wrapped right arm.

"Couldn't you just heal it?" Kakashi inquired shooting me a smirk behind his mask.

"Man your such a pain babe" I muttered face palming.

"Hey won't Naruto need you Kakashi-Sensei?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto will be fine he has another team leader training with him" Kakashi explained.

"Alright" Tsunade interrupted with a sigh. "But please be careful and return alive"

"We will milady" I reassured the Sannin. "Will you also make sure Rhoan behaves himself? He's already getting fed up being in the hospital"

Tsunade chuckled before answering.

"I will" she promised.

"Alright Team 10 let's move out" Kakashi ordered.


	26. Hidan&Kakuzu

**Riley's POV**

"Nice strategy" I praised Shikamaru after we finished discussing the fight plan.

"I try" Shika replied with a smirk before handing Kakashi something.

"So how do we look for these two?" Choji inquired. "They wouldn't be stupid enough to return to the bounty station"

"The squad over there hasn't see them" Shikamaru replied.

"They'll be heading towards the Leaf Village" I interjected. "The Akatsuki desire all nine tailed beasts meaning Naruto will be their next target"

"There are many routes that head to the Leaf" Kakashi added. "What do you suggest is the best way to track them?"

Shika was quiet for a moment as he looked to the sky for an answer.

"That way" the lazy ninja answered nodding at a hawk.

A few minutes later Ino's body lay against the trunk of a tree. She had performed the Mind Transfer Jutsu on the hawk to search out Hidan and Kakuzu. Five minutes passed before she woke back up with a gasp.

"Did they spot you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't think so the two of them are close by and we can get to them in ten minutes" Rhoan's mate explained.

We left the safety of the woods and traveled for ten minutes before entering the desert like terrain Ino spotted Hidan and Kakuzu were traveling through. It wasn't long until all of us hid waiting for the two Akatsuki members to show up. We didn't have to wait long and when I saw Hidan my dragon hissed within my mind.

Shikamaru already was on the move and he performed his Shadow Possession Jutsu so his shadows could silently trail behind the rogue ninja.

"Oh shit not this again!" Hidan exclaimed finally seeing the shadows. This alerted his partner and the two ninja were quick to avoid the shadows. Shikamaru then threw two kunai equipped with paper bombs which detonated. When the smoke cleared Hidan whined and Kakuzu told him to shut up.

Again the two rogue shinobi tried to avoid Shikamaru's shadows and the intelligent ninja threw Asuma's chakra blades at their shadows. The two blades also had smoke bomb tags on them.

_So he infused his chakra into Asuma's blades and added the smoke bombs to distract them impressive_ my dragon said.

I agreed with her while I continued to watch.

Since Shikamaru's chakra was on the blades this allowed him to extend his shadow abilities and now Hidan and Kakuzu were trapped. After retrieving one of Asuma's blades Shikamaru backed up and so did Hidan. Eventually Shikamaru made Hidan pick up the handle of the Triple Bladed Scythe which separated from its owner during the start of the ambush. Now Hidan was attacking his partner with his own weapon, the whole time Hidan swore up a storm.

And I thought my mouth was bad I thought to myself.

Suddenly something shot of out of the ground and it was Kakuzu's severed arm. My eyes went wide as Kakuzu was able to remove the chakra blade that trapped him.

_F**k now he can move!_ my dragon roared.

When the smoke bombs went off Kakuzu sent his arm underground I explained to my inner beast.

When Kakuzu had been reattached his arm I saw the threads from his body act and sound like a heart. Choji then acted and used his body to become spiky as he rolled down towards Kakuzu using his Spiked Human Boulder move.

When Choji landed on Kakuzu it created a dust cloud and Choji was able to make his way to Shikamaru's side while the dust was settling. Eventually when the air cleared Kakuzu's skin was black. He had used Earth Style: Iron Skin move to harden his body from Choji's attack. As the money lover's skin returned to normal Shikamaru was getting tired. His Shadow Possession Jutsu was reaching it's end.

_Now love!_ Kakashi called to me.

_On it babe_ I replied back before my mate and I made our moves.

"OW!" Hidan exclaimed as I pushed Sunfyre deep into his body at the same Kakashi snuck on Kakuzu and hit one of his hearts with Lighting Blade.

"What the? I didn't even hear you!" Hidan growled trying to look at me. He then spat out blood as I pushed Sunfyre deeper.

"Maybe I should introduce myself asshole" I hissed. "Remember the dragon shifter you hurt well that was my brother and this is just the beginning of your demise"

Kakuzu fell to the ground and Kakashi took his hand out of his body. Then my mate was given a hard kick to the stomach and I watched as Kakashi was thrown backwards. I was quick to take Sunfyre out of Hidan and I rushed over to Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. Kakashi would be alright by himself.

"Hidan don't underestimate the female dragon shifter" Kakuzu warned his partner.

Hidan didn't reply and he eyed me before he smirked.

"You definitely are that kid's sister, I can see the family resemblance"

"Trying to toy with me huh? Not going to happen" I responded and I flashed him smirk. "By the way this Jashin your worship it's bullshit"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Hidan snapped getting mad. "IT ISN'T BULLSHIT!"

I kept smirking before shooting Hidan the bird.

"Enough Hidan" Kakuzu told his partner while still looking at us. "I think it's time I entered the mix"

He then threw off his Akatsuki robe revealing his body underneath and it looked exactly like it did in the anime.

"What are those things on his back they look like masks" Choji pointed out.

"I don't think they are earlier when Kakuzu was reattaching his arm I saw the threads act like a heart" Shikamaru answered.

Threads then shot out of Kakuzu's back and four creatures wearing the masked hearts came to life. However the one Kakashi destroyed died and Shikamaru swore before he finally had to let go of his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Man its nice to be free again" Hidan said as he stretched. The foul mouthed male then shot me a grin. Knowing what was coming I moved away from my comrades with Sunfyre at the ready. Soon Hidan and I were fighting one another using our weapons. Songs of sword and scythe rang in the air and it wasn't long until he and I were in the trees.

"Say goodbye to your sword!" Hidan shouted before swinging his scythe forward. But his weapon deflected off of my ice barrier. Behind Hidan appeared one of Kakuzu's monsters and the masked mouth opened. Just as the wind attack was unleashed did Kakashi appear and grab me.

Kakuzu's Wind Style: Pressure Damage shot at us and even as I successfully had an ice shield protecting us we got hit with some of the attack before my shield came to life. That was how my clothes were torn up in several places as was Kakashi's.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked looking to me. My beloved was holding me in his arms bridal style. His headband, vest, and gloves were gone.

"Yeah I'm fine babe" I reassured him before I climbed out of his arms. Knowing Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino were in danger Kakashi followed me back over to them. Kakuzu used another of his monsters to send out his Lighting Style: False Darkness attack which was heading toward Team 10.

Once we reunited with the group Kakashi got in front of us and held back the lighting attack until it disappeared.

"Congratulations on being the first two to survive Kakuzu's attack" Hidan praised.

"Hey asshole why don't you shove your words up your ass" I suggested.

Instead of getting mad Hidan laughed.

"You definitely are related to that little brat Hidan injured earlier" Kakuzu added. "The same feisty spirit dwells in you both, your skills would be valued in the Akatsuki"

I clenched my fist before approaching the front of the group.

"I'll say it once again there is no way in hell I'll ever join you and that evil organization" I spat. "And I'll make sure I'll put an end to every single one of you"

"You are brave young dragoness however it's time you die" Kakuzu replied before another one of his masks opened its mouth.

"F**k!" I swore as I called to my element just as Kakuzu unleashed his Fire Style: Searing Migraine.


	27. Hidan&Kakuzu Round 2

**Riley's POV**

Knowing I had little time I called to my element and a water shield formed around me just as the impact of the fire hit. I knew the others were okay and I didn't make my shield go down until I felt it was safe enough.

"Gotcha now!"

I drew Sunfyre out just as Hidan was about to strike me down with his damn scythe. Like before we both exchanged blows with our blades until Kakashi entered the mix. Hidan took off after my mate while I went to regroup with Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"Any of you hurt?" I asked them.

"I'm good" Shikamaru reassured me. Ino and Choji nodded at me and Kakashi returned to our side unharmed but out of breath.

"I get it" Shikamaru said getting our attention. "Those monsters with the masks are four separate hearts, their were five until Kakashi cut one down"

"Meaning in order to kill Kakuzu the remaining four hearts must be destroyed as well" I added.

"You and that kid are smart" Hidan boasted. "But it didn't help that bearded guy or your brother"

Choji got mad and Shikamaru told him to calm down. I knew better than to fall for Hidan's taunts.

"You don't sound that smart like me and my comrade, you fell for a shadow clone, and your supposed god is bullshit as I said before"

"LORD JASHIN ISN'T BULLSHIT!" Hidan snapped

"Hidan she's got a point you did fall for a shadow clone" Kakuzu told his partner.

"Kakuzu shut the hell up would ya?!"

"What's your next move?" Kakashi asked Shika.

"We need to fight them separately" Shikamaru replied. "I'll deal with Loudmouth, while the rest of you deal with Kakuzu"

"You be careful" I warned him.

"Oh I will Riley" Shikamaru promised. Kakashi handed over the blood capsule that was used earlier to Shikamaru. Shika took the capsule before activating his shadow jutsu and he went after his target.

_Riley care to join me?_ Kakashi asked through the mate bond.

_Gladly_ I answered prepping Sunfyre.

Together my mate and I charged at Kakuzu. Kicks and punches were exchanged. Kakashi dodged from one of Kakuzu's kicks while still in mid air and grabbed hold of the money loving ninja and spun towards the ground with the same move he used on Naruto during the second bell test.

"Damn that has to hurt" I muttered after Kakashi slammed his target head first into the ground. The Copy ninja then leapt away backwards catching a breath. Kakuzu then disappeared via water before reforming close to me and I made sure to jump backwards to get some distance between us.

"Usually I don't enjoy fighting but this one I am" Kakuzu stated.

I caught a glimpse of Shikamaru taking off with Hidan following him thanks to his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"By the time this is over you and your partner are dead!" I shouted at Kakuzu.

"Oh really? I wouldn't be so sure of that Little Dragoness" Kakuzu responded looking to me.

"F**k you" I then shot him the middle finger.

The rogue ninja chuckled before the fire and wind masked monsters came to one another and they began to form as one. The masks then turned to Kakashi and opened their mouths. Kakashi was quick to jump in the air and avoid getting scorched.

I suddenly saw that the lighting mask was facing away from my position and Kakuzu had his eyes on Kakashi. Like Shikamaru I formed a plan in my mind before I charged. Water formed around Sunfyre before turning into solid ice. Kakashi saw I was about to attack and he leapt into the air using unseen rope attacked to a kunai to get out of the way.

"What the?!" Kakuzu turned just as I swung Sunfyre forward.

"Aurora Wave!" I cried out as large ice shards were sent towards the lighting masked monster. Soon the ice shards pierced through the mask and the monster shrieked. It then fell lifeless to the ground and Kakuzu looked pissed off.

"You'll pay for that Little Dragoness"

Suddenly his fire and wind monster turned to me. Kakashi shouted for me to move and I did as a stream of fire was unleashed upon me. Again my water shield formed around me keeping me safe from the flames and I jumped into a tree to catch my breath. But I wasn't safe yet because the wind masked monster began to spit wind blows into the tree I was in and I bolted just as part of the trunk I was just leaning against was torn to shreds.

While in mid air I was suddenly captured by Kakuzu's threads and I was slammed into the ground.

"Shit that hurt" I muttered and I was on my back.

"Riley!" Kakashi yelled and the next thing I knew Kakuzu shot his threads into my torso.

"F**k this hurts" I hissed as Kakuzu landed on top of me.

"Since you killed my heart Little Dragoness I will take yours"

"Don't your hearts have be to human?" I demanded.

Kakashi was running toward us but Kakuzu saw him. His threads grabbed hold of my mate and pinned him to a tree trunk.

"Now you'll watch as the woman you love dies by my hand Kakashi Hatake"

"Is that so? You really are overconfident" I sneered at the rogue ninja. "I do plan on dying one day but today that's not happening"

No sooner had I said that the smell of blood filled my nose and Kakuzu held his chest in pain.

"What the?" he questioned surprised as his wound bled.

"Looks like Shika succeeded in his strategy"

"Indeed" Kakashi agreed and I smirked because my mate had used another substitution jutsu when he got pinned to the tree by Kakuzu's threads. The real Kakashi kicked Kakuzu off of me in disgust.

"But how?" Kakuzu asked wondering why he was injured.

"The blood your partner swallowed for his ritual was yours and hence underestimating Shikamaru, that loudmouth stabbed himself and that's why your hurt" I explained.

"The moment I killed your first heart was when I extracted your blood" Kakashi added. "I won't let scum like you hurt the woman I love"

"Damn you" Kakuzu growled in pain.


	28. The Rasenshuriken

**Riley's POV**

"Riley are you okay?" Kakashi asked kneeling next to me.

"Yes I'm fine babe" I reassured my beloved.

Ino and Choji rushed over to see if I was indeed alright. Kakashi pulled out Kakuzu's threads from my torso and I swore once they were out. Kakashi placed his forehead against mine and grasped my hand into his.

"Guys we got company" Ino said getting our attention.

Ahead running towards us was the fire and masked monster. Choji used his Expansion Jutsu and became larger before using his Super Slap technique. His then slammed his large hands on top of the wind and fire masked monsters. The ground shook from Choji's blow and I suddenly saw the threads suddenly come onto Choji's arm and Choji had to back away as the fire and wind monsters became free.

The fire mask shot a fireball at us and I made sure I was quick to form an ice shield. Fire met ice and soon the terrain around us was filled with steam. Choji was back to his normal size and rejoined me, Ino, and Kakashi.

The fire masked creature then separated from the wind monster and hurled itself into Kakuzu. Kakuzu's body suddenly jolted and it wasn't long until he was back on his feet. Soon his wind masked monster merged into his body as well. Kakuzu transformed before us as his entire body now surrounded by threads.

"I wanted to originally take the female dragon's heart but now I've changed my mind, I'll take all of yours"

Threads then held me, Kakashi, Ino, and Choji in place as Kakuzu opened his mouth. Behind him the wind mask reappeared and its mouth was open too. Flames shot out of Kakuzu's mouth and mixed with wind the attack headed right for us.

But before it could kill us two familiar voices rang out. A wind and water attack blocked Kakuzu's and a steam cloud surrounded us.

"Sorry we're late" Naruto apologized. "But better late than never"

The rest of Team Kakashi was finally here!

Kakashi, Ino, Choji, and I were now free of Kakuzu's threads.

"Perfect timing buddy" I told Naruto.

"Well you two look more worn out than ever" Yamato said to me and Kakashi.

"Just one of those days" Kakashi replied. "Sakura and Sai you two go aide Shikamaru, the rest of us will stay here"

Sakura and Sai nodded before Kakashi summoned Pakkun.

"Naruto it's up to you to end this battle so be careful" Sakura told the blonde and Naruto shot her a reassuring smirk before she and Sai took off with Pakkun.

"Naruto" I said coming up to his side. "This guy is tough but I know you can beat him"

"I will Riley you have my word"

For good luck I kissed Naruto on the cheek before backing away from him. No sooner had I gotten beside Ino did Naruto call upon his Shadow Clone Jutsu. Once his three clones came to life they began to form the Rasengan only this time it's sound was different.

_That is a cool new jutsu_ my dragon said.

_It is isn't it?_

The Rasengan was now the Rasenshuriken. The wind around the new jutsu began to blow hard and eventually Naruto's clones ran forward first before Naruto followed with Rasenshuriken hovering above his hand. When they got closer to Kakuzu the clones separated. One jumped into the air while two others appeared on both sides of Kakuzu. Kakuzu used his threads to stop the clone in the air as well as using his fire and wind moves to stop the other two. The real Naruto was about to finish Kakuzu off when suddenly the Rasenshuriken gave out.

Kakuzu then shot his threads at Naruto and the blonde was caught. Kakashi and Yamato were quick to come to Naruto's aide. Yamato used his Wood Release to attack Kakuzu while Kakashi used Chidori to free Naruto from the threads holding him in place. Once Naruto was safe in his grasp did Kakashi jump backwards until he was with us again.

Kakuzu dodged Yamato's jutsu which annoyed me and my inner dragon. I made sure the blonde didn't have any injuries before Ino said.

"Well Naruto for a moment I viewed you differently until your jutsu faded"

"I'd thought you'd throw it " Choji agreed.

"Hey shut up it's a good move once it hits something!" Naruto fussed at them.

"Well I like it your training paid off"

Naruto flashed me a thank you look before I helped him to his feet.

Thanks to Yamato's wood jutsu there was a large wooden barrier separating us from Kakuzu.

"The Rasenshuriken requires a frontal attack" Yamato explained.

"I'm gonna give it another go I have to finish this" Naruto added.

"I'll go with you as back up" Choji offered and Kakashi seemed to think it was a good idea.

"Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto said turning to my mate "Do you remember your words when we trained? I would be the only shinobi who could surpass the Fourth Hokage, you meant those words I know I can do this alone and prove my worth"

"Damn straight you can" I encouraged. I gave the blonde a pat on his back.

"Alright but be careful" Kakashi finally relented and Yamato wished Naruto luck.

Naruto created more clones and again began to form the Rasenshuriken. Once the move was finished did Naruto and his clones run forward and jump over the wooden barrier heading towards Kakuzu. The rogue ninja ran towards the blonde and was determined to stop Naruto before he could use his Rasenshuriken. And it wasn't long until Kakuzu sent his threads at the Naruto with the Rasenshuriken.

A smoke cloud filled the air when Naruto got hit and when it cleared the blonde was unconscious on the ground. Suddenly the impaled Naruto disappeared and Kakuzu realized it was a clone.

"Gotcha you jerk!" Naruto and his clones yelled as Kakuzu turned around just in time to get hit with the real Rasenshuriken.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed as I watched the effects of Rasenshuriken take effect on Kakuzu. The impact made Naruto's clones disappear and Naruto was sent flying in the air.

"Riley!" Kakashi shouted and I ran forward and caught Naruto before he could hit the ground.

"You did it buddy" I told the unconscious blonde before I watched Kakuzu's demise. Thanks to the Rasenshuriken the greedy bastard no longer had his threads and his two remaining hearts were destroyed.

Once the effects of Rasenshuriken stopped did Kakuzu's body fall to the ground. I helped Naruto sit up as Choji and Ino rushed over. Choji helped me to keep Naruto still as Ino began to heal him. As this happened Kakashi went to Kakuzu and delivered the fatal blow with his Chidori.

"Ow" I muttered before finally feeling the side effects from the fight. I felt my body fall backwards and Ino was quick to catch me. She then made sure I didn't have any serious injuries before Kakashi came over to us. My mate then picked me up into his arms and he kissed my forehead.

"Let's go home"

**The Next Day.**

We ended up taking Kakuzu's corpse back to Konoha so it could be used for information. Tsunade was pleased with how the mission went and ordered everyone to rest for several days. Naruto ended back in the hospital and I made sure to visit Rhoan.

My brother was thrilled learning Hidan and Kakuzu were dead thus having vengeance for Asuma. Tsunade said Rhoan was healing well but he would need to be at the hospital for another week and my brother was annoyed at that but knew better than to argue with Tsunade.

"Are you still hurting?" Kakashi asked. The two of us were resting against a tree close by the memorial stone. That fight really left some painful reminders.

"A little" I confessed. Since it was a nice day my fiancé and I were enjoying being outside. "I can handle pain though"

"I know you can" my beloved agreed before pulling me into his lap. He had his headband up so he could look at me with both eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and the way he looked at me made me flush red.

"Dang it why are so hot?" I asked rhetorically. "Whenever you look at me like it makes me blush"

"Because when I look at you its because your are beautiful" Kakashi replied. "And because I love you"

I felt my face turn red even more and Kakashi picked up my left hand into his gloved one. I wore my engagement ring and Kakashi placed his masked lips onto my ring finger.

"Hmm that won't do" Kakashi said and he pulled his mask down. His lips then touched my ring finger again. Then he pulled me closer to his face and kissed me. Several tears slid down my face like they tended to do whenever Kakashi made me feel this way. My mate wiped them away before eventually pulling his lips away from mine.

"I love you too Copy-Cat and once there is peace again I will marry you" I promised Kakashi.

"I can't wait to finally call you my wife" Kakashi stated.

"I wanted to be said wife when I first saw you on the anime" I teased with a smirk.

"Hmm? Is that so? I remember you blushing when we first met"

"You're a damn tease Kakashi Hatake"

"Only with the woman I love" Kakashi confessed pulling his mask back up.

**Orochimaru's POV**

"Lord Orochimaru I have news you will be interested in hearing"

I looked up from the book I had been reading to see what Kabuto meant to share with me.

"Naruto and his team were able to kill Hidan and Kakuzu"

"Their dead? Now that is interesting" I answered. "I'm appreciative of Naruto's survival and the rest of his squad"

"You'll like this Riley was able to kill one of Kakuzu's hearts"

I smirked at this revelation. Still to this day I desired the red haired kunoichi for myself. Due to dragon shifters living longer than humans once I formed the mate bond between Riley and myself my life would be extended.

"Send one of our informants to Konoha, I want to know when Riley shall have another mission" I told Kabuto.

"Understood" Kabuto responded before he left.

A smirk came to my lips and it was only a matter of time until Riley was to become mine.

**Alright guys!**

**Thought I would let you know there will be a fight between Orochimaru and Riley. I'm very excited to writing it! **

**So stay tuned!**


	29. Light Of My Life

**Riley's POV**

"Here you go" Teuchi said placing Naruto's bowl in front of him before giving me mine. "The miso pork is on the house"

"Thanks Teuchi" I replied.

I began to eat my ramen while Naruto struggled. The goofball blonde couldn't use his right arm since the Rasenshuriken broke several of his bones. Sakura scooted closer to Naruto and told him.

"Here let me help you out with those"

Naruto blushed when he realized Sakura was going to feed him. Suddenly Sai used another pair of chopsticks with Naruto's noodles on them.

"Say ah!"

"If I want your help I'll ask for it!" Naruto snapped at Sai holding his left arm up ready to use. Sakura was quick to catch it before the blonde did something stupid.

I chuckled before I felt an arm wrap around my waist and Kakashi placed his head on my left shoulder.

"Hey handsome" I greeted my beloved.

Kakashi kissed my cheek with his masked lips before greeting the others.

"How's it going?"

Sakura, Sai, and a ticked off Naruto didn't hear him.

"What is wrong with you anyway?!" Naruto demanded.

"Uh nothing" Sai replied.

"Now what?" Kakashi inquired wondering what was going on.

"Thanks a lot! Sakura was about to feed me!" Naruto ranted on.

"Always help a comrade in need? It's a sign of true friendship, this book says that"

"Will you forget about these books and try reading the situation?! How about that?"

"Uh how can I read something I cannot see?"

"Ahhh! I can't handle you!" Naruto finished ranting.

"Yo guys check out who's here!" I yelled and the others turned to see Kakashi.

"My, my, you two are cute together" Sai pointed out. I blushed before Kakashi released his arm from around me and moved his head from off of my shoulder.

"What's all of the commotion?"

"Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto can't eat with his right hand and we're having a dispute on who's going to feed him" Sakura explained. Kakashi sighed before taking Naruto's bowl and took another pair of chopsticks and placed some more noodles on them before offering them out to Naruto.

"Here comes the chu-chu!"

I laughed out loud and Naruto whined completely embarrassed.

"It's good to see you on your feet after that last mission sensei, your usually in a hospital bed knock on wood right?"

Kakashi sighed before bowing his head making me laugh again. While Kakashi explained to Naruto he couldn't use Rasenshuriken again I finished eating the rest of my ramen.

"Holy crap is that what I think it is?!" Naruto exclaimed seeing the engagement ring on my finger.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask before coming over to my side and again wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yeah we're engaged" I confirmed sending Naruto a grin.

"Well congratulations!" Sakura stated.

"It's about time! You two have been together for three years" Naruto added smiling.

"We wanted to keep the news quiet until we felt it was the right time" Kakashi continued. "We don't really have any plans on the wedding till later"

"Especially with the Akatsuki still at large" I growled.

"I wouldn't blame you on wanting to wait it's sounds sensible" Sai agreed.

"You two are going to have cute kids" Naruto finished and this made Kakashi chuckle while I flushed red. Teuchi brought us the bill after Naruto finished his ramen and Sakura announced Kakashi would pay for it.

"Wait? What?!" my fiancé retorted.

"Consider it payback for making poor Yamato pay last time babe" I teased the Copy ninja with a smirk.

Kakashi sweat dropped before pulling out his wallet. Once the tab was taken care of all of us went outside of the shop to find Konohamaru looking at Naruto in a challenging manner. The preteen had a perfectly made shadow clone next to him. Then he and is shadow clone transformed into two women who mind you were not wearing anything.

My eyes went wide while Naruto smirked. Sakura got annoyed and Kakashi face palmed. After feeling he was satisfied with his new jutsu Konohamaru returned to normal. Sakura was mad now and was approaching Konohamaru to punch him but Moegi beat her to it.

The punch made Konohamaru be sent into a wooden fence and Sakura laughed since it was déjà vu. She then turned to Naruto in and I cleared my throat. Sensing my warning Sakura backed off.

"Well long time no see!"

I rushed over to Jiraiya and the Sannin was ready when I glomped him.

"Hey Riley you look like your on the mend!" Jiraiya said after I finished with glomping him. Afterward Kakashi and I caught up with Jiraiya before reporting to Tsunade.

"Hey got another mission for us?" I asked the fifth Hokage when we arrived at her office. Shizune was gone most likely she went home for the day.

"Yes and Riley I need to warn you it involves Orochimaru"

Kakashi remained quiet while I called Snake Bastard a rude name and Tsunade snorted before getting serious.

"The reason Shizune isn't here is because I require information from what you told me and Jiraiya earlier"

She was giving me her consent to use my knowledge of how events flowed within the anime

"I understand what do you wish to know?" I asked.

"What should we expect with this mission?" Tsunade inquired.

"Orochimaru seeks the Three-Tails for his personal gain" I began. "Also our squad will encounter a woman by the name of Guren who has a unique kekkei genkai called Crystal Release"

"I see and I take it she works for Orochimaru then"

"Yes she does" I confirmed. "She will be a strong enemy and it's due to Snake Bastard's manipulation"

Tsunade nodded before telling me.

"I think that's enough information to share I appreciate your cooperation"

The Slug Queen then added.

"You are a strong kunoichi Riley but be on your guard, knowing Orochimaru he'll try to take you"

"Let him try" Kakashi said dangerously.

My mate's tone surprised me and Kakashi took my hand into his and squeezed it gently. He then looked at me with determination.

"Orochimaru will have to go through me to get to you"

"Baka" I replied feeling embarrassed he was acting like this in front of Tsunade.

"Be safe both of you" Tsunade said before she dismissed us.

Kakashi and I were soon back at our apartment getting what we needed for the mission. I was about to put Sunfyre onto my back when Kakashi suddenly pinned me again the wall and his lips were on mine. It was a short kiss but it was enough for him to prove how much he loved me.

"I meant what I said" Kakashi told me. "Orochimaru will have to kill me to have you Riley"

Tears slid down my face when he said that. Kakashi wiped them away before pressing his forehead against mine.

"I love you"

"As I love you Shekhikh ni tih atthirar"

Kakashi shot me a questioning look.

"I called you Light of my Life, I'll explain later"

My fiancé chuckled.

"I'll hold you on that"

**Orochimaru's POV**

"Ah Kabuto I see you returned"

"I returned a little while ago I brought your medicine"

The medical ninja placed the medicine on the table in front of me.

"Do you have any news?" I was eager to learn if my dearest Riley would be heading my way. I chucked darkly at the thought of seeing her again.

"Riley will be in our territory as will Kakashi"

Immediately I hissed. However an idea came to my mind and I smirked.

"Then Kakashi will witness seeing me take what is rightfully mine, I will personally get her myself"

"Then be careful, Riley is stronger than she used to be as a genin" Kabuto warned.

"Of that I don't doubt" I agreed with a smirk.

**Riley used Dothraki language when she called Kakashi "Light of my Life"**


	30. Capture

**Riley's POV**

I leapt through the trees with Kakashi and Team 8.

_You are worried_ my dragon pointed out.

_Yes I am it's because of Orochimaru_ I told her. Even if I was a Jounin now Orochimaru was still more powerful and I hoped to god I didn't cross paths with him.

"Hey Kiba thinking of the past?" I asked him.

Since Akamaru was bigger now Kiba could ride on the dog's back.

"Yeah back when we tried to get Sasuke back, Akamaru got seriously hurt"

"Yes I remember but your partner is stronger than he was back then" I reassured the Inuzuka.

Kiba shot me a smirk and Akamaru barked with agreement.

"If Shikamaru and Naruto were able to take out two members of the Akatsuki, then I should be able to prove myself against any one of Orochimaru's lackeys"

"I too wish to prove my skills from my training" Shino interjected. "I haven't really been on many missions"

"By the way your gift with insects is pretty cool" I complimented Shino. "Though don't send any my way"

Shino chuckled at my remark before he and Kiba bickered making me do an eye roll.

"Hey Riley did you know Naruto asked me out on a date?" Hinata asked me. She was blushing and it was so freaking cute.

"Did he? It's about time" I responded. "I'm happy for you Hinata when is the date gonna happen?"

"After our mission is done" the Hyuga replied.

We continued traveling until it became dark and we stopped upon finding the charred remains of the ANBU who died while looking for Orochimaru's hideout. Kakashi examined the remains before Akamaru barked.

"What did Akamaru pick up?" my beloved questioned looking to Kiba.

"The smell of blood there's more bodies up ahead" Kiba explained.

"I smell it too" I agreed. In fact my eyes changed to their dragon state. "And the scent is strong"

Kakashi nodded before we moved in the direction where the scent of blood was coming from. We found a cave and Kakashi made sure it was clear before signaling us to go in.

"All of you stay back" I warned as a figure appeared. He was one of Orochimaru's experiments and I felt his life was nearing it's end. Across his body were curse marks which began to recede. Kiba saw them too and growled. The man begged for our help before he collapsed.

"He's dead" Kiba said gravely. "And the scent of blood is stronger ahead"

"There are chakra signatures ahead" Hinata interjected. Her Byakugan was activated and seeing her use it was really cool. The Sharingan and the Byakugan were my favorite kekkei genkai in the anime. I pulled out Sunfyre as we walked on ahead and when light shined in the main chamber we saw all of the bodies. Both me and my dragon hissed just as Akamaru barked in alarm. The ceiling suddenly collapsed and thanks to Akamaru finding the escape route we got out just in time.

We all were on rocks as water swirled around us. Eventually it subsided however the hideout was now obliterated and the bodies of the prisoners within it. Our mission wasn't over just yet and Shino explained the trap that almost killed us had been activated recently. Meaning someone had been here awhile ago and afterwards Shino sent his insects to find the enemy.

It didn't take long for the culprit's scent to be picked up and we were currently following it. The scent led us to a meadow and there we found people trapped within pink crystals.

_Holy shit!_ I thought as the pink crystals one by one were coming apart and the bodies within them perished. The sun was rising and pink crystal particles floated in the air and I had to admit it was pretty as the particles glistened in the sun.

_Our opponent is strong_ my dragon interrupted my thoughts._ Perhaps your ice moves could help with_ _this enemy_

I agreed with her remark. Shino suddenly picked a crystal off of the ground and inside was one of his insects. The five of us gathered in the woods and after examining the crystallized insect did Kakashi summon Pakkun.

"You called me Kakashi?" the pug asked. "Hey Riley"

I gave Pakkun a wave before Kakashi spoke.

"Thanks for answering my call Pakkun" my mate then placed the crystallized insect into Pakkun's bandaged paw. "Take this back to the Leaf inside is one of Shino's insects the crystal was formed by one of Orochimaru's followers, make sure Lady Tsunade receives it"

"On it"

Pakkun then took off and I almost lost my footing. Shino caught me and Kakashi said it was a good idea we rested. We found a cave and once I put my stuff down did I lean against Kakashi and fall asleep. A few hours later Kakashi woke me up saying that one of Shino's insects had managed to locate the enemy. Our group left the cave and we resumed searching out our foe until Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and myself couldn't track the enemy's scent anymore.

Hinata had her Byakugan on and she explained there were no enemies in the area. Well a bat flew past us and I growled within my mind.

"I just found out some new information" Shino pointed out getting our attention. "One of my insects came into contact with the enemy and survived"

"So your insect must have had an immunity to the crystal technique" I suggested.

"It's possible I plan on finding that insect and breed it to create more insects so they have the same immunity" Shino continued. Kakashi made a good point we could cover more ground by looking for our enemy on our own for the time being. We would regroup later and after Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino took off my mate pulled me aside.

"You be on alert Riley" he told me seriously.

"I promise I will" I reassured him.

"Send word if anything happens" Kakashi then kissed my forehead via his mask before he and I separated. I followed Guren's scent trail while at the same time my dragon was on lookout. I did my tracking for what felt like thirty minutes before I stopped to rest.

After catching my breath did a huge boar appear a few feet ahead. My dragon half hissed in delight and she demanded for me to let her out. I put my stuff down before complying and I took my dragon form. The boar didn't stand a chance when my sharp fangs pierced it's body. The creature soon became lifeless in my jaws and I placed my prey onto the ground.

I examined the carcass to make sure it wasn't drugged and when I didn't find anything did I use my dragon fire to cook the meat. I allowed my meal to cook to my liking before I began to feed. I ended up eating the whole boar and only it's skeleton remained. Being in this state allowed my food to be digested quicker. It took another thirty minutes before I returned to my human form.

"You have some timing on wanting kills dragon" I scolded my other half.

_We haven't hunted in weeks_ she retorted.

I rolled my eyes as I came upon my things. As I touched Sunfyre something sharp pierced my wrist.

"Shit!" I swore as I saw the white snake. It's fangs were embedded in my left wrist and using a kunai I killed the serpent. Next I pulled the lifeless snake off of my wrist and tossed the body away.

"God damn it" I said feeling the effects of the snake's bite taking hold. I was quick to place some of my blood onto my right hand before placing it onto the ground. After focusing on my element to take the form of a water phoenix did Tsunami heed my summon.

"Holy crap! Are you alright?" the water phoenix demanded seeing me.

"No I've been bitten by a damned snake and I feel my body freezing up, go find Kakashi and the others"

"On it"

Tsunami took flight and I had to lean against a tree trunk. I began to sweat and my dragon informed me.

_That snake belonged to Orochimaru the venom is to temporarily make someone unable to move_

_Meaning Orochimaru has to be close by_ I growled.

_Of that I have no doubt I'll take over if I need to_

I did my best to stay awake but the stupid venom made me tired. I ended up having to summon an ice shard to stab my leg so I could keep awake. Blood stained the ground underneath me and I felt my wound being healed.

"Clever move my dear"

Orochimaru emerged from the shadows wearing that stupid smirk of his.

"You're a god damn bastard!" I snapped as the Snake Sannin approached me.

"I've been called worse Riley" Orochimaru replied finally coming to a stop before me. He then knelt down to my level and caressed my face. "You won't be in this state for long"

I would have kept my mouth shut until my dragon half took over.

**Orochimaru's POV**

Riley's eyes became gold and her pupils narrowed. Her fangs elongated and my smirk grew as I realized this was Riley's dragon half.

"So we finally meet"

Riley's dragon had a slightly deeper tone than her human counterpart.

"I'm honored you are talking to me"

"Oh shove it asshole"

I chuckled at that remark. It would seem Riley's dragon had more fire.

"You'll get what's coming to you Orochimaru mark my words"

"We shall see"

**Riley's POV**

My dragon suddenly became silent and I was back in control.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" I demanded at the Snake Sannin.

"No need to worry I just put your other half under a genjutsu"

"The f**k?!" I roared. "I swear to god Orochimaru if she's hurt I'm going to f**king kill you!"

Orochimaru chuckled darkly and my body shivered.

"You have my word she will be fine my feisty one"

I was about to make another comment but I was silenced when the Snake Sannin kissed me fiercely. A hand gently held my cheek while I felt his arm wrap around my body. I felt tears forming in my eyes and I hurriedly closed them to prevent them from being visible to Snake Bastard. The kiss itself was passionate and I felt my face turning red despite not wanting to do so. Orochimaru thankfully finished the kiss and pulled away from me so I could catch a breath.

The Snake Sannin then carefully picked me up into his arms.

"Your lucky I can't move" I hissed.

"The venom will subside soon" Orochimaru answered before taking off. He was going to take me back to his hideout no doubt and keep me as a damn prisoner.

"Your concerned about something" Orochimaru pointed out. I shot him a glare and he smirked. He then frowned and I wondered what I did to piss him off. "Tell me Riley do you honestly think I would force myself on you?"

"Uh yeah that would be up your alley wouldn't it?"

Orochimaru suddenly stopped and he looked at me with seriousness.

"That is one thing I don't do or allow" he answered with hate. "Those who have defied this have been killed"

It was then I remembered Kabuto had told me Orochimaru didn't do such a thing. My eyes suddenly got heavy and soon I passed out.

**Orochimaru's POV**

I resumed moving after Riley passed out from the venom. I arrived at my hideout and I was glad I sent Sasuke out on a mission. If he were here no doubt he would get the woman in my arms away from me. I walked to my room and Kabuto was there thankfully. He smirked at seeing the unconscious kunoichi in my arms. I placed Riley on my bed and I felt her forehead.

"What is it Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked.

"She's suffering side effects from the venom" I replied. "She has a fever and she's becoming dehydrated"

I moved aside as Kabuto approached. He examined her before turning to me.

"I'll start her with some fluids along with medication that will lower her fever"

The spy then frowned.

"Lord Orochimaru once she recovers you'll need to act quickly in order to sever the mate bond between her and Kakashi"

"I plan on doing that and I intend to have Kakashi watching"

Kabuto then left to get the medical supplies while I continued watching Riley sleep.

**Sorry if Orochimaru's character isn't accurate. **


	31. In The Snake's Lair

**Riley's POV**

When I woke up I found myself on a bed and I felt something was in my arm. I turned to see that I had an IV which was attached to a bag full of fluids. Due to the dim lighting I knew I was in Orochimaru's current hideout and this had to be his bedroom. I saw my indigo sleeveless jacket on a chair so either Snake Bastard took it off of me or Kabuto did.

_Welcome back to the land of the living_ my dragon greeted. Her voice was groggy and it concerned me.

_How long have you been under Orochimaru's genjutsu?_ I asked with concern.

_To be honest I don't know I was able to wake up at least an hour ago_ she explained. _And I am not hurt I just have one hell of a headache_

The door to the room opened and I immediately shot whoever it was a glare. It wasn't Orochimaru thank god but his right hand man Kabuto Yakushi.

"Hello Riley" the medical ninja greeted casually. "It's good to see you awake"

"Whatever Four Eyes" I growled. "I want answers why the heck did I pass out? I thought the snake venom temporarily made someone unable to move"

Kabuto smirked.

"I'm impressed you knew that your dragon half must have figured it out"

_Is he suggesting I wasn't smart?!_

I winced at my inner beast's yelling.

_Cool it_ I ordered her.

_Very well but tell Kabuto to watch his mouth_

"So what did your dragon have to say?" Kabuto asked.

"She was annoyed and I'd suggest not further angering her, she told Orochimaru to shove it earlier"

Kabuto snickered at this and I remained silent as he approached the bed. He touched my forehead and I realized he was doing an examination so I kept still.

"You had side effects from the snake venom" Kabuto explained after he concluded my fever from before was gone. "With other test subjects the venom wears off after a few hours, others however such as yourself had the same side effects and the recovery period depends on the individual"

"I'm not a damn test subject" I corrected him. "Though I'm pretty sure your master wanted me to be"

"He originally wanted you as a vessel" Kabuto said.

"That's f**ked up dude" I growled.

"I don't see it that way really" Kabuto disagreed. "But I can understand now why Lord Orochimaru desires you for a mate"

He checked my blood pressure while continuing to talk.

"You're not only a skilled shinobi, but your also a wielder of the water element and being a dragon shifter is an added bonus"

"Your leaving stuff out" I muttered.

"I was going to add your fiery personality is one of the things Lord Orochimaru finds attractive about you"

"News flash Kabuto all dragon shifters have tempers"

"Oh that I have no doubt, your recovering well and you don't need the IV anymore"

He then took out the needle that connected the IV bag to my arm. Next he cleaned my arm with rubbing alcohol before wrapping my elbow with bandage wrap so pressure could be applied at the area where the needle punctured my skin. Suddenly my stomach growled and Kabuto said he would return with something for me to eat. I closed my eyes wondering if Tsunami had found Kakashi yet.

Again I held back tears for I was now truly afraid of the mate bond between me and the man I loved would be severed.

**Kakashi's POV**

I was getting worried about Riley. I couldn't communicate with her through the mate bond since we could only do that when we were close to one another.

"I am getting worried about Riley too" Hinata said.

Kiba was out looking for her with Akamaru. Due to the rain she and I took shelter in a cave. Eventually Kiba and Akamaru returned. With them they had Riley's things including her sword Sunfyre. Now I was alarmed because my fiancée always had her things with her.

"I lost her scent when it started raining" Kiba explained giving me Sunfyre.

"Thank you for trying" I told the Inuzuka.

"Incoming!" a voice called out and Tsunami flew into the cave. The water phoenix looked out of breath and he flew to my shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Riley was captured by Orochimaru" the water phoenix explained. "I saw him take her"

Without thinking I punched the rock wall behind me in anger.

"That son of a" Kiba growled and Akamaru did the same. Despite being on a current mission getting Riley back was now a priority.

"Tsunami do you think you can lead us to where she is being held?" I questioned the water phoenix.

"I can see what I can do"

I nodded before turning to Hinata and Kiba. They both nodded and soon we followed Tsunami out of the cave. As we traveled I clenched my fist and swore to find the woman I loved before it was too late.

**Riley's POV**

Kabuto ended up bringing me some soup with meat in it and after making sure it wasn't drugged did I eat the contents.

"I guess dragons like their meat" Kabuto joked.

"Don't taunt me Four Eyes" I growled. "I may not be at Orochimaru's level but I could easily kill you myself with one bite of my fangs"

"Perhaps" Kabuto responded before the door to the room opened and in came Snake Bastard himself. I kept my mouth shut while my dragon did not. She hissed a growl within my mind.

"I'll let you two talk"

I shot the medical ninja the bird while he was on his way out and this made Orochimaru chuckle.

"So my sweet one how are you feeling?" the Snake Sannin asked me.

"Like you would give a damn on how I felt" I spat.

Again Orochimaru chuckled before replying.

"Even after dealing with the venom's side effects your fiery demeanor still shines"

"Look I'm not in the mood to be made fun of alright" I continued. "I'll be honest you scare the hell out of me and I rather stay alive than die at your hand"

The Snake Sannin frowned and I hoped I didn't anger him just now. He then walked over to my side and I tried to move away when he bent down to my level. However he grabbed my wrist and I couldn't move.

"It's true I can kill whoever I wish my dear but I assure you I want you to stay alive"

"And I'll end as your damned bride which I have no desire to become"

Orochimaru smirked and his tongue came out of his mouth and I closed my eyes as I felt it lick my cheek affectionately.

"You really should keep that thing in your mouth" I scolded. "How long have I been your captive?"

"Not long" the Snake Sannin answered. "You slept through the night"

"Because your damn snake bit me" I replied making sure I watched what I say. "And when you sent the Sound Ninja Four to snatch me back in Konoha that drug I was injected with made me sick"

"Then I will make sure not to make you ill again" Orochimaru promised and he was telling the truth. "The day after tomorrow is when I plan on making you mine"

_Ask him if his method to sever the mate bond painful, personally I don't want to endure another headache_ my inner beast suggested.

"What does your dragon wish to know?" Orochimaru questioned.

"Does this supposed ritual you have to replace a mate bond painful? Because frankly I don't want to feel like crap again and my dragon doesn't desire another headache"

The Snake Sannin chuckled and I shivered.

_His laughs were always sexy_ my dragon added.

_Shut up! It's because he's voiced by Steve Blum!_ I reprimanded her.

This was a given fact because Steve Blum was one of my favorite voice actors and he was well known for his deep voice. My train of thought was broken when Orochimaru's hand touched my cheek and I flinched.

"There will be pain but it will subside quickly my dear"

"It better I'll remind you an angry dragon isn't fun to be around and I'm pretty sure I trashed one of your rooms before"

"That room was old but I'll keep in mind not to anger you on purpose" the Snake ninja reassured.

"Uh one more thing I'm not sharing a damn bed you either"

"I can wait Riley" Orochimaru said and his tone became serious. "I will not force you into anything without your consent"

That did it!

Not caring if I made him mad I slapped Orochimaru.

"You kidnapped and made me your prisoner, I don't want to be here yet alone becoming your god damn mate"

Orochimaru turned to look at me and a red hand print was on his cheek from where I slapped him. Suddenly I felt my body freeze and it was the same move he used on Sakura, Sasuke, and I in the Forest of Death.

With ease the Snake Sannin guided me onto my feet and soon he was behind me. My back was against his chest and I felt him lower my tank top strap giving him access to the area between my shoulder and neck. He wrapped one arm around my waist the other rested on my hip.

"I can only give a curse mark once but I want to see Kakashi's face when he looks upon what I'm about to give you"

His fangs then bit hard into my flesh.

"F**k" I growled finally allowing tears to surface.

As they went down my face Orochimaru removed his fangs from my skin and his tongue licked the bite mark he just gave me. I smelled my blood and it was no doubt that was what he licked. Then like lighting Orochimaru was kissing me and his tongue was dancing with mine for dominance. I had no choice but to follow along with his dance since I couldn't move thanks to his god damn jutsu.

Eventually the kiss ended and I could finally move but Orochimaru still had a firm hold on me. I was now facing him and he saw my tears which I hoped he wouldn't see.

"You're a bastard" I hissed as he wiped my tears away with a hand. He then licked the corner of my lips which had my blood there.

The Snake Sannin chuckled before placing a hand underneath my chin making me look into his golden eyes. He smirked before telling me.

"You belong to me now my sweet one"

**BTW Steve Blum rocks!**


	32. A Dragon Is Not A Slave

**Riley's POV**

I didn't sleep that well since Orochimaru bit me last night. The snake ninja stuck around to clean the area where his fangs sank into my flesh. Now I had fangs marks showing Orochimaru intended to have me as his mate. I needed to find a way out of this damn hideout before snake bastard returned. Before leaving the lair Orochimaru came to visit me informing he was going to be gone for the day and would return later that night.

He let me have his room while he slept in another thank god. Kabuto wasn't here either so today was my only chance to get the hell out of this place. This was where my water element came in handy. I intended to follow the moisture throughout the hideout since it had been raining recently. The exit would certainly have the strongest scent of moisture but finding it would be a challenge.

All of Orochimaru's hideouts seemed to be like mazes and I would need to focus hard in order to get the hell out of here. I waited for some time before I stood up. I grabbed my sleeveless jacket and put it on before approaching the bedroom door. I placed my hand on the doorknob and wasn't surprised to find it locked. I smirked before I sent water into the keyhole and it eventually turned into ice. The door clicked and I did a mental fist pump as I opened the door.

I peered into the hallway and looked around to see if anyone was around. It was clear however I didn't move until my dragon said it was safe to move. I sniffed the air and sure enough I smelled moisture. As I began to follow it's trail I was on high alert for traps.

As I expected the moisture led me in different directions and I had to destroy some traps with my ice. After an hour of following the moisture trail I wasn't having luck finding the exit and I was getting frustrated. However I refused to become Orochimaru's significant other and that encouraged me to continue.

_Hide! There's someone coming!_

I looked around and hid in the empty room close by. It didn't have a door and I formed an ice shard to use as a weapon. It wasn't long until I heard footsteps and I hoped to god it wasn't Kabuto returning from his errand. If he discovered I gotten out from Orochimaru's bedroom I was screwed. The footsteps got closer and I steadied my breathing. My heart pounded like crazy due to fear of being caught. The footsteps suddenly came to a stop outside of my hiding place and I swore silently. Then a shadow entered the room and I was quick to strike.

My ice shard met with a sword and when I saw who stood before me I dropped my weapon.

"Riley?" Sasuke asked.

However I wasn't convinced this was actually Sasuke but Orochimaru or Kabuto disguised as him. I threw my fist forward and when my fist was caught did I realize it was Sasuke Uchiha in front of me.

Sasuke let go of my fist and put his sword away.

"Are you hurt?" the Uchiha asked with concern.

"No" I answered. "Orochimaru caught me off guard and brought me back here"

"Now it makes sense why he sent me on a mission" Sasuke continued. "He didn't want me to see you"

"Look Sasuke I don't have time to talk I need to leave this f**king place because if I don't that snake is going to make me his bride tomorrow"

"What is that between your shoulder and neck?" the Uchiha demanded with a frown.

I gave Sasuke a good view of Orochimaru's bite mark and the Uchiha was now angry. The next thing I knew Sasuke grabbed my hand and he guided me out of the empty room. I knew what he was doing and I remained quiet until we came to a stop. Above us I saw the sky from an opening and Sasuke explained.

"There are multiple entrances and exits in this hideout, this was the closest exit to where you were hiding"

"I see no wonder the moisture scent trials confused me" I said.

"We don't have much time Kabuto will be back soon and once he discovers your gone he'll send word to Orochimaru" Sasuke told me and he then appeared behind me. His eyes asked permission to pick me up and I nodded. He nodded back before picking me up into his arms and soon he was jumping towards the opening thanks his chakra allowing him to walk on the walls.

It felt good to be outside and Sasuke let me climb out of his arms.

"I owe you a great debt Uchiha" I told Sasuke turning to him.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me into a hug.

"You take care of yourself Riley"

"I promise I will"

Sasuke then pressed a kiss against my forehead and then the two of us separated.

_He always cares about you_ my dragon said as I traveled through the trees._ Do you plan on telling_ _anyone we saw him?_

_Even if I did no amount of persuasion will change Sasuke's mind on returning to Konoha_ I explained.

_Yes you are right_ she agreed before she went quiet.

I kept traveling until a familiar voice shouted in my mind.

_Riley! Is that you?!_

_Yes babe it's me_ I confirmed to Kakashi.

_Where are you? You have to be near if we can communicate_

_I don't know love_

_Stay where you are Kiba and Akamaru already have your scent_ Kakashi ordered.

A sign of relief escaped my lips and I kept hidden in the tree that I came to a stop in when Kakashi contacted me.

"Holy crap your alive!"

Tsunami flew straight into my arms and I stroked his feathers.

"Kakashi and the rest of Team 8 are coming, to hell with me are you okay?" the water phoenix demanded.

"I will be" I reassured him.

Suddenly a hissing sound made me turn around and it was a huge snake.

_One of Orochimaru's summons! Hurry you must transform!_

"No need to tell me twice, Tsunami get out of the way!"

"On it!" the water phoenix took flight before the tree was destroyed. I called to the dragon inside me and soon I was in my other form.

My fangs sank deep into the snake's scales cutting off its wind pipe. Using my body weight I pinned the bloody serpent to the forest floor and the summon struggled to become free. My fangs bit harder into the snake's neck and I ignored the blood that stained my mouth and scales. The serpent continued to struggle until it finally died and I spat the summon out of my mouth.

I nudged the lifeless body with my snout making sure the damn thing was dead. Afterwards I snorted and returned to my human form. Suddenly Orochimaru's scent filled my nose and he was now behind me. His wrapped a possessive arm around my waist and I was frozen in place like last night.

"Did you really think you could escape me Riley?"

"You knew I would escape" I spat. His errand had been a damn bluff.

The Snake Sannin chuckled evilly before turning my face so I could look at him. Then he claimed my lips with his and at the same time Kakashi's voice rang out.

"GET YOUR GOD DAMN HANDS OFF OF HER OROCHIMARU!"

Orochimaru did release my lips and I was able to turn to Kakashi since I was freed by Orochimaru's freezing technique. And he was absolutely furious along with Kiba and Akamaru. Shino clenched his fist and Hinata was already in a fighting position with her Byakugan activated. Kakashi had his headband up revealing his Sharingan.

"Nice of you to find us Kakashi" Orochimaru sneered. "But your too late"

Orochimaru had pulled my jacket off while I wasn't paying attention and his fangs bit deep into the left side of my shoulder where Kakashi's mating mark was on me. I felt the changes of Orochimaru's mating replacement take hold and I watched as Kakashi's eyes went wide.

He then tried to run towards me but Hinata and Kiba blocked him. It broke my heart when I saw tears slide down Kakashi's face. I closed my eyes and remembered when I first met Kakashi and when I told him he was meant to be mine. His smiles behind his mask and his undying love for me somehow gave me the strength to move again.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU F**KING BASTARD!" I roared as I swung my fist forward hard and it collided with Orochimaru's cheek. The Snake Sannin was sent flying backwards and he ended up slamming into the ground a good distance away.

_Holy shit! You just gave him the exact same punch Tsunade gave him during their fight three years ago_ my dragon yelled.

_And it felt good too_ I replied.

The next thing I knew Kakashi was hugging me. One arm was wrapped around my waist while the other rested on top of my head. My mate's body shook and I felt his tears falling onto my forehead. I wrapped my arms around the Copy ninja and buried my face into his chest.

"Is this real? Are you really here?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes I'm here mate" I reassured him.

"Riley you really scared us are you okay?" Kiba asked as he and the others came over.

"Yeah I'm fine" I confirmed to the Inuzuka.

"Uh guys I hate to ruin the moment but Orochimaru looks pissed" Tsunami pointed out and sure enough ahead the Snake Sannin was furious and was on his feet. I had enough and Kakashi let go of me before I walked forward a few steps before coming to a stop. The bite wound from a few minutes ago was now healed. But blood stained my tank top and right now I didn't care.

"Alright you asshole I've had enough of your bullshit so it's time we settled things"

"Wait?! Your going to fight him?!" Kiba yelled.

"Now this is an interesting turn of events" Orochimaru said before chuckling. He licked his lips which annoyed me.

_Riley are you sure you want to do this?_ Kakashi asked through the mate bond.

_Yes love_

Kiba suddenly tossed me Sunfyre and I caught my sword in one hand.

"Shall we begin? I will enjoy this fight" Orochimaru stated. "You will be mine Maiden of Ice and Fire"

"Zaldriez buzdari ikos daor" I told the Snake Sannin. "A dragon is not a slave"

I got held Sunfyre out in a fighting stance. Both of my hands were on its hilt.

"This ends today Orochimaru and when it's over you'll slither back to your den in defeat which I intend to give you"

**Like Riley using High Valyrian? I couldn't resist and the languages of Dothraki and High Valyrian belong to George R. R. Martin.**


	33. Snake vs Dragon

**Riley's POV**

I didn't attack until my dragon told me to. I ran hard at Orochimaru and prepped to stab him with Sunfyre but the Snake Sannin leapt into the air. He made hand signs and he opened his mouth. His tongue transformed into a live snake and I quickly summoned an ice barrier. His Striking Shadow Snake failed and Orochimaru's tongue receded into his mouth in disappointment.

Then I was quick to turn around to block Orochimaru from stabbing me with a kunai using Sunfyre. This bastard was fast and if I hadn't trained with Juniper so much I could have been seriously injured right now.

"Your done playing vampire asshole" I hissed.

"You maybe a Jounin my sweet one but I am one of the Sannin" Orochimaru taunted. I smirked at this remark and snake bastard shot me questioning look.

"That maybe true but I was able to give your ugly face one hell of a punch"

I then ducked and was about to give Orochimaru a much deserved kick to the gut but he caught my ankle with his tongue. The next thing the Sannin knew I had Sunfyre's blade in his side. While Orochimaru caught my ankle I used that moment to my advantage and I stabbed him. His blood stained the ground and he winced in pain.

"Maybe I should explain what just happened huh?" it was my turn to taunt the Snake Sannin. Orochimaru shot me a confused glare and my smirk widened. "My sword's blade is actually a dragon fang and the fang is mine, normally an ordinary sword wouldn't injure you due to your rank however when your stabbed with a dragon made weapon you'll get one hell of a stab wound"

I quickly took Sunfyre out of his side and I threw my left fist forward. Instead of punching his face I sucker punched his chest and this blow was hard enough to loosen his damn tongue from around my ankle. The ice barrier behind me shattered and I jumped backwards away from my opponent.

However despite injuring him this fight was far from being over. I only stabbed Orochimaru so I could slow him down.

Orochimaru panted before looking at me. He lips then turned into a smirk.

"I am enjoying this fight"

He then growled when he held his wounded side.

_I wouldn't taunt him again especially when he's in pain_ my dragon warned. Her tone then turned amused._ Though it serves him right_

I agreed with my inner beast.

Orochimaru then smirked again before taking some of his blood and I told Kakashi and the others to move it before I threw Sunfyre towards my mate. Kakashi caught my sword's hilt before they moved to a safe distance just as Orochimaru used his summoning jutsu. As smoke surrounded me I took to my dragon form. It wasn't long until I was in the air repeatedly flapping my wings as I waited for the smoke to clear.

When it did Orochimaru stood on top of a red snake's head. The serpent was larger than most of his usual summons but smaller than Manda. And speaking of Manda this snake had the exact same black patterns on its scales. It's underbelly scales were topaz gold and the summons's eyes matched. The snake was also female and she didn't look too happy.

**Orochimaru's POV**

"What is it now Orochimaru? You know very well I was sleeping"

"I'm sorry dearest Kagura but your are my second strongest summon and our opponent is strong" I explained patting her scales.

"Oh really?" the female snake asked getting excited. Kagura was Manda's daughter and unlike her father she didn't demand a hundred human sacrifices upon summoning. She simply loved the thrill of a fight and she already coiled ready to strike. "I see our opponent is a dragon shifter very well however Orochimaru if I feel like I'm about to be slaughtered then I will leave"

"Understood"

**Riley's POV**

Kagura then opened her mouth and made to grab one of my legs into her jaws as she attacked. I quickly flew higher avoiding a very painful bite. I then turned my body into a nosedive and I body slammed the red snake hard in the side. Kagura hissed in annoyance before she coiled her body around my dragon form. It was getting hard to breathe however I managed to turn my head at Kagura's head and I opened my mouth.

I hissed out a stream of dragon fire and I felt Kagura's body loosen up around me. I took to the air once I was free and when the flames and smoke cleared a snake skin looked back at me. I heard Kakashi shout to look out from below and I was quick to avoid getting bit by Kagura. She had been smart to shed her skin before my dragon fire burned her and her master to smithereens. Like Manda she hid underground before deciding to attack.

I did another nosedive and body slammed Kagura hard. Then I dug all of my claws into her and sank my fangs into her neck. I felt sharp fangs bite into my scales but compared to Kagura's mine were harder. The red snake and I struggled to overpower the other but eventually the female serpent had enough and she then disappeared via a cloud of smoke.

Once the smoke cleared I spotted Orochimaru on the ground and again I unleashed my flames at him. The Sannin screamed in pain when the flames met their target. My dragon form fell to the ground and I was soon back in my human state. After the second round of smoke cleared did I see Orochimaru. He was still in one piece but he clutched his right arm and I smirked because my dragon fire burned him.

_He used a substitution jutsu but still got hurt from our fire_ my dragon explained.

However this fight still wasn't done and no sooner had I thought that Orochimaru opened his mouth and hundreds of snakes were coming at me at a high rate of speed. Quickly I called to my element and a geyser of water roared out of the earth and it turned into ice while taking the form of a dragon's head.

"Ice Surge!" I yelled out as the ice dragon's head behind me opened it's mouth and I sent the ice wave towards the snakes. Immediately the serpents became trapped in solid ice upon contact. Eventually the ice encased snakes died when their icy tombs shattered and I leapt into the air again calling to my element. Soon shards of more ice formed around me and I unleashed Diamond Storm at the snake ninja.

Orochimaru didn't have time to react when my shards of ice hit him. Parts of his face got cut as well as his right leg.

Once I was back on the ground I charged at the Snake Sannin but after making hands signs Orochimaru had snakes shoot from his arm and the damn things coiled around my body holding me in place.

"You've become quite the kunoichi my sweet one" Orochimaru pureed as he used his snakes to lift me off of the ground. "However I'm afraid you won't win this fight"

"Boy you are a cocky bastard aren't you?" I asked.

Orochimaru smirked before his neck extended but I formed an ice barrier so he couldn't bite me. His snakes turned into ice and when the ice shattered I was free again. But Orochimaru swung his fist forward and my barrier shattered and the next thing I knew I was pinned to the ground thanks to snake bastard's Sword of Kusanagi in my right shoulder.

The blade was deep inside my flesh and more blood began to stain my tank top.

"I didn't want to use this move on you my dear but you left me no choice"

"Oh shut up asshole" I hissed before I used my knee to hit Orochimaru where the sun don't shine. He swore and I grabbed his damn sword with both of my hands and began to pull the damn thing out of my shoulder. Once it was out did I give the Sannin a well deserved roundhouse kick which sent him flying. I didn't get up until I made sure my shoulder was healed.

Orochimaru sat up and he was panting hard. He was reaching the end of his rope and so was I.

_Let's finish him for good this time_ my dragon ordered.

_Agreed_ I responded before I ran as fast as I could at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru widened his eyes when he saw I had my foot raised ready to kick him and he got out of the way before I slammed my foot into the ground where he just was. My foot made a decent sized hole unlike the one Tsunade made when she did that exact same move three years ago.

"Oh hell no don't go running away like a f**king coward!" I yelled as I chased after him. I jumped over the Sannin and then I began to beat the ever loving crap out of him via punches and kicks.

Each blow felt damn good and it was working. I kept up this routine until my body said it was time to wrap things up. With all of my strength I had left within me I gave the snake ninja a very hard punch to his cheek and the blow made him go flying. When he landed it ended up leaving a big ass dent in the ground.

_It's over_ my dragon told me. _You did well_

_Thanks dragon_ I answered.

I lost my footing and I began to fall backwards until Kakashi caught me.

"I'm proud of you Riley" my mate praised.

"Thanks babe"

"We better get out of here before Orochimaru wakes up" Kiba suggested as he came over with Shino, Hinata, and Akamaru.

Kakashi agreed before he picked me up into his arms and without glancing at the unconscious Orochimaru did we get the hell out of there.

**This fight was a bit challenging to write. Writers block came in xp. How do you guys like Kagura?**

**I watched a little of Orochimaru's fight with the third Hokage, Tsunade, and Naruto and used them as ideas to write this fight. The original fight plots of Hurizen, Tsunade, and Naruto vs Orochimaru belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**


	34. Guren

**Riley's POV**

"Damn now I wish I didn't fight that bastard" I complained as I put on the extra tank top I packed. My body was sore and after fleeing from Orochimaru did Kiba and Akamaru manage to find a cave where our enemies couldn't find us for the time being. "I'm sore as hell"

"That will pass" Kakashi promised. My mate then brought me into his lap and pulled his mask down. He lowered the left strap of my tank top and his lips kissed his mating mark. Afterwards he removed his lips from my shoulder and pulled his mask back up where it belonged. "I really thought I was going to lose you Riley"

I buried my face underneath his chin.

"When I was in Orochimaru's hideout all I focused on was returning to you Kakashi" I began. "I will not disappear from your life after all of the hell you've endured"

I then placed both of my hands onto his face making him look at me.

"I fought Orochimaru for you, for us and I will do so again if necessary"

I then kissed his masked lips while intertwining my left hand into his right. When I pulled away from the Copy ninja after said kiss my beloved was blushing hard.

_When we return to Konoha I'll give you something to blush about even more_ I teased my mate.

_We shall see my dragoness_ Kakashi responded.

The two of us then fell asleep and the others did the same. We left the cave in the morning and continued looking for Guren and her companions. We didn't stop traveling through the trees until Shino asked to stop.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"My bugs can't locate the enemy due to confusion" the insect user explained.

"Hinata think you can use the Byakugan?" I asked the Hyuga.

"I'll try" she responded before she activated her kekkei genkai. However a second later she shook her head before telling us. "I'm seeing reflections of myself and us"

"That's not good" I pointed out.

_I think Guren has trapped us_ my dragon said.

_You would be right_ I agreed.

Suddenly crystal shards came out of nowhere and we had to separate to avoid getting seriously hurt or worse. A flash of movement caught my eye and I was quick to use Sunfyre to block a Guren clone who tried to attack me with her crystal blade on her forearm. I proceeded to use my body weight to push the clone away from me and I leapt out of the tree and landed on the ground with ease.

"So you're the Maiden of Ice and Fire" the clone stated.

"I am and you're the Crystal Style user" I replied.

"So you know about me already I'm flattered" Guren's clone stated. The clone then charged forward and I was able to dodge being stabbed by her crystallized weapon. The two of us exchanged kicks and punches and when the clone shot more crystal shards at me I used a tree for them to be embedded in. If I used my water element my own gift could be used against me.

Suddenly the clone took off and I waited before regrouping with Kakashi, Shino, Akamaru, and Kiba.

"Is everyone alright?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yeah" Kiba responded and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Where's Hinata?" Kakashi wondered.

"Your little friend is right here" Guren explained appearing before us and a large pink crystal emerged from the ground. Frozen inside was Hinata and Kiba growled along with Akamaru.

"Damn it" Kakashi swore.

"You can say that again" I added.

"Step any closer and your friend dies" Guren threatened.

_I wish you could use our element_ my dragon hissed.

_She would only turn our element against us_ I pointed out.

Suddenly Guren looked up to the sky and I smirked.

"Back up is here" I told the others.

Sure enough Yamato, Sakura, and Sai arrived along with Naruto who was on Gamatatsu's back and Gamakichi next to them.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed seeing the Hyuga in her current prison.

"Naruto we don't want to cause the crystal holding Hinata to break" Kakashi warned.

"Screw that!" Naruto roared before he told Gamatatsu to get ready. A second later Naruto had Gamatatsu unleash their Water Style: Toad Water Pistol at Guren. However Guren turned the water into solid crystal and then she made the crystallized water form into a dragon.

"Move it!" I shouted as the crystallized dragon opened it's mouth and everyone separated to avoid being hit by Guren's attack.

I hid behind some trees with Sakura and Yamato and after forming a strategy did I go assist Kakashi and Yamato. The three of us appeared before the crystal user.

"Let Hinata go and take me as a hostage instead" Kakashi demanded.

"You're an idiot" I scolded my mate.

Guren smirked before Sai's ink bird flew towards her. Guren sent shards of crystals at it and Sai jumped off of the bird before it splattered into ink. Naruto used this moment to his advantage and Gamatatsu used his tongue to pick up the crystal containing Hinata and Guren swore. Once Hinata was safe I used a smoke bomb to make our getaway.

All of us regrouped and Naruto had Gamatatsu carefully place the crystallized Hinata onto the ground. It was going fine until the toad saw a fly and the crystal shattered when it landed on the ground.

"You idiot! You need to quit thinking of food for once!" Gamakichi scolded his brother.

"Kakashi"

My mate turned to see Pakkun standing on a rock behind him. The pug explained that the crystallized bug had been analyzed and even inside the insect it was crystallized. This was bad news for Hinata and Kakashi ordered for some of us to take Hinata back to Konoha when the crystal containing the Hyuga began to crack some more and it wasn't long until the crystal altogether shattered.

Sakura immediately placed her head onto Hinata's chest and reassured us she was alive.

"Thank goodness" Naruto said before getting to Hinata's level and hugged her. Hinata blushed before returning the hug and I mentally squealed in my mind. Naruto eventually pulled away from Hinata so she could speak.

"I emitted my chakra to all of my chakra points before I was trapped" she explained. This meant Guren couldn't crystallize chakra.

"Smart move" Kakashi praised.

"Only the Hyuga clan can pull that move damn girl your family is badass" I added.

Hinata blushed and I winked at her before Kakashi said since their was enough people we should split into two groups. While Sai and Sakura would stay behind with Hinata the rest of us would try and pick up the enemies' trail. Before we left Pakkun and the toad brothers disappeared in clouds of smoke to get some rest.


End file.
